Sombras de la Eternidad: El Vacío de mi Alma
by Ddai
Summary: Dos Vampiros que huyendo de su amo entran a la cd. prohibida, un joven cazador que sin querer se mete entre ellos causando un gran conflicto que llevará la desgracia a más de uno, causando la muerte de varios sin desearlo. Yaoi GrimmUlqui. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Renuncia: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Taito.

Este fic es:

-Yaoi GrimmUlqui UlquiGrimm, con una mención pasional de GrimmIchi. IchiUryu y mensio de ByaRen.  
-AU Vampírico.  
-Drama ligero/Angs  
-Rated M, por contenido sexual y violencia gráfica.  
-Violación (Más adelante]

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Sombras de la Eternidad:**

**El Vacío de Mi Alma**

**Capitulo Primero**

**"Llegada a la ciudad Prohibida"**

La luna llena alumbraba la ciudad, algunas nubes cubrían el cielo, en el límite de Karakura entraba un auto con vidrios intensamente polarizados, haciendo silbar el aire al pasar a toda velocidad, atravesó mas de media ciudad sin dirección alguna, al parecer sólo por diversión…

-Sí sigues conduciendo como un maniático acabaremos chocando contra algo…- le dijo en tono serio y apagado, su voz era más como un susurro que un regaño. Él era apenas de la apariencia de un muchacho, cuya edad oscilaba entre los veinte y los treinta sin poder fijarla claramente, cabellos negros, piel pálida, ojos verdes, un rostro inmutable y una increíble capacidad para mantener la calma.

-¿Y qué?- dijo entre psicópatas carcajadas -¡No te vas a morir si eso pasa!- se giró para mirarlo, olvidándose de prestarle atención al camino. Él era el más alto, se veía de unos veintitantos, cabellos azul celeste, piel ligeramente morena, de ojos azul intenso, una risa maniática y expresiva; tenía facilidad para perder el control, ambos tan distintos como el agua y el aceite, y aun así tenían que compartir sus existencias por designios del "destino", un "destino" que ninguno pudo controlar…

-Eres un histérico psicótico estúpido…- él seguía mirando al frente, sin alterarse, había una peligrosa curva justo en su camino, ni si quiera parpadeó, tal vez por el hecho de que estaba muy habituado a ciertos tipos de incidentes, o quizás porque en verdad no solía sentir emoción alguna.

-¡Cállate idiota!– giró la guía sin si quiera mirar al frente- ¡Tú manejas peor que un culo rancio Ulquiorra! –el rechinar de las llantas fue estruendoso, la calle se había marcado al quemarlas contra la carretera por la fricción, habían estado muy cerca de estrellarse contra una casa de color morado claro- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, maldición! –le rugió furioso, frenando de golpe, manchando la calle aun mas, si había algo que odiaba, por sobre todas las cosas, era que ese hombre de piel blanca lo ignorara como si no existiera.

-Primero, deberías cuidar tu lenguaje, segundo, no tengo porque prestarte atención y menos para que te distraigas aun mas, además de que tú no estas en posición de exigirme a mí respeto, y tercero– en ese momento viró la cara, para mirarlo a los ojos -Si vuelves a frenar sin avisarme, voy a partirte el cráneo…- su nariz sangraba ligeramente, se había golpeado con el tablero, de no ser por el cinturón de seguridad estaría ya tirado en el pavimento -¿Entendido?- esta vez su voz sonó agresiva y demandante.

-No te vas a morir por esa pendejadita…- observó cómo el pálido limpiaba, con su manga, la sangre que escurría de su nariz, sin dejar de amartillarlo con sus ojos verdes; por un segundo le pareció notar unas lágrimas invisibles en su rostro impasible -¿Para dónde es?0– le preguntó antes de hacerlo enojar mas, esas lágrimas, que se le veían a veces y de la nada, eran una mala señal...-

A lo lejos se podían oír unas sirenas acercándose a ellos… Y cada vez se les iban acercando más y más…

-No importa…- cerró los ojos un segundo, las lágrimas simuladas se esfumaron de su cara -Tú no entiendes de discreción-

-No van a atraparnos… - pisó nuevamente el acelerador, era uno de tipo deportivo, con un potente motor, prácticamente nuevo, hasta que había caído en sus manos.

En menos de cinco minutos varias patrullas les habían dado alcance, tratando de acorralarlos; el peliazul había girado varias veces al azar, y gracias a eso ahora sólo tenían una ruta de escape, resultando que era una calle cerrada, además de angosta; los oficiales habían cerrado las demás calles laterales, para evitarles la fuga. Un policía les había estando ordenando que se detuvieran durante casi todo el trayecto.

-Sabía que esto pasaría…- él ni si quiera miró la calle, ya sabía cuales era sus opciones; sabía de ante mano que si lo dejaba manejar a él eso sucedería, pero a veces la razón, o sentido común, no podía ganarle a los impulsos, en sus verdes ojos se notaba un ligero reproche, para consigo mismo.

-¿QUÉ HACES?– se dirigió hacia su acompañante, molesto, el pelinegro había jalado el volante repentinamente, sin darle aviso de nada, provocando que perdiera el control del carro -¡IDIOTA!-

Chocaron contra la pared de alguna casa, destruyendo un bello jardín en el proceso, el parabrisas estalló en miles de cristales; una de las puertas voló a varios metros del auto, completamente destrozada, el motor quedó irremediablemente arruinado. Fue el adiós a su bello carro deportivo.

Los policías se acercaron con presteza, pidiendo una ambulancia en clave, no había nadie dentro del coche, por lo que se dispersaron para buscar a los ladrones, seguro estaban heridos y no podrían estar muy lejos de ahí…

A varias calles de distancia, ellos dos, se estaban deteniendo, el suelo se estaba manchando con varias gotas de sangre del peliazul, parecía tener una grave herida en la frente; el pelinegro tenía el brazo izquierdo descolocado y parecía que sangraba, aunque ni una gota de su espeso carmín tocó el piso…

-¡JODER! ¡ERES UN PUTO ESTÚPIDO!- bramó en su contra, tenía una mano sobre su cabeza, justo en el lado derecho, cubriéndose el ojo- ¿QUÉ CLASE DE "DISCRECIÓN" ES ESA? ¡DESTROZASTE EL MALDITO AUTO!- lo que más le dolía era la destrucción del coche, apenas hacía unos días que lo había robado, de una agencia de las mas exclusivas, era un nuevo modelo y muy cotizado… Ahora era sólo un recuerdo.

-Precisamente tener ese auto, caro y robado, fue lo que llamó la atención Grimmjow…- se colocó el brazo en su lugar, apenas se escuchó un ligero tronar de ellos -No lo necesitamos para llegar…-sus heridas habían sanado casi por completo -Tus heridas- no era una pregunta, pero era así como el se comunicaba, el peliazul no había parado de sangrar y eso le preocupaba mínimamente, el olor de su sangre podría atraer a los "otros", enemigos que no necesitaba ver en ese momento.

-Es tú culpa bastardo…- retiró la mano de su cara, dejando al descubierto la cuenca de su ojo derecho, un vidrió le había dado, estallando su glóbulo ocular, la sangre no dejaba de brotar y la cavidad vacía daba un mal aspecto.

-Nada serio…- se acercó a él, abriéndose el saco que llevaba puesto -Sanarás en pocas horas… Ven…- ladeó la cabeza ligeramente sin dejar de mirarlo; sin recibir ninguna respuesta del peliazul, el cual se abalanzó sobre su cuello, mordiéndolo… Ulquiorra solo resopló un par de veces de forma sensual… Se sentía tan bien al tener esos labios, y aquellos colmillos, directamente sobre su piel, que no deseaba que se detuviera nunca.

Un joven, de unos dieciséis años, andaba por las calles de su ciudad, vestido con kimono y hakama negros; se le había notificado que era probable que, al menos, un vampiro haya entrado a Karakura el día anterior. El era un cazador, no podía permitir que semejante monstruo sanguinario se paseara tan campante por su zona, él es Kurosaki Ichigo…

-Maldición… Debe haberse guardo por algún tiempo. Pero tarde o temprano saldrá a comer… Entonces lo aniquilaré…- él seguía moviéndose entre las sombras, aprovechando la noche- ¿Qué demonios?...- algo había llamado su atención, eran como las dos de la madrugada y había un tipo recargado en el suelo, como si se hubiera desmallado junto a la pared, lo cual significaba una alerta, podría ser que la amenaza estuviera cazando lo hubiese atacado -¡Oi!- se acercó de inmediato a él -¿Estas bien?– estaba algo preocupado por ese desconocido, podría tratarse de una victima-

-¿Qué quieres?...– aquella voz sonaba somnolienta, como si sólo hubiera estado tomando una siesta… A mitad de la calle, algo poco probable…

-¿Qué hace en medio de la calle?— le contestó con otra pregunta, medio enojado, lo había asustado un poco cuando pensó que era una victima, y lo primero que percibió de ese hombre, que le pareció extraño, fue una colonia demasiado fuerte, menta con sándalo; el tipo alzó la vista, congelando la respiración del pelinaranja-*_Tiene unos ojos preciosos…*_-pensó al mirarlos por primera vez…

-Nada mocoso, lárgate…-se levantó del piso, para poder mirarlo de frente, igual a él le pareció que ese muchachito era extraño, al menos para ser japonés-¿Estas sordo o qué?– le dijo agresivamente, al ver que el otro no se movía-

-Señor, es peligroso andar solo en las calles durante la madrugada– ignoró por completo la forma grosera en que estaba siendo tratado; podía notar, en aquel hombre, un tono extranjero, las "R" las remarcaba un poco mas de lo normal-Es mejor que regrese a su casa señor– se dio la vuelta, para irse a seguir con su "trabajo", pero el agarre de aquel tipo, en su brazo, lo retuvo.

-¿Qué te crees que eres tú, mocoso?-lo jaló bruscamente, quedando sus caras frente a frente-Tú eres menor, así que no creas que puedes ordenarme nada… -su mirada era dura y fría, se notaba, a leguas, que odiaba recibir órdenes y que era rebelde por "naturaleza"; el joven cazador iba a contestarle cuando oyeron un grito que alertó a ambos

Ichigo se soltó de inmediato, tenía que ir a salvar a quien quiera que hubiese gritado.

-Tch… Parece que el mocoso es fuerte…-sonrió, yendo tras él, su curiosidad acerca del cazador había crecido en solo segundos, dejando en el olvido que debía quedarse dónde estaba para esperar a su acompañante, y de todas formas, él no solía obedecer nunca, así que Ulquiorra no notaría la diferencia…-

-¡Maldición!– buscó por cada rincón, cuatro manzanas a la redonda, sin poder hallar nada, ningún rastro de víctima o victimario-*_Se escapó… Lo peor es que no tengo idea de cómo deba de ser…*_-cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrarlo mediante su reiatsu, buscando entre las esencias, y lo único que pudo obtener fue un aroma a sangre y agua salada- _*No hay duda de que estuvo aquí, pero no puedo rastrearlo…*_-

-Hey, mocoso– él apareció a espaldas del muchacho, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa de burla-Pareces perdido…-se había dado cuenta de que ese pelinaranja era un "enemigo", lo cual hacía todo mas entretenido, hacía mucho que no se divertía, y esperaba que fuera de los "buenos"…

-¿Aun sigue en la calle? Le dije que aquí es peligroso salir de noche, señor…-se giró para tenerlo de frente, que era lo mas seguro, estaba a tan solo unos veinte pasos de distancia, y el tipo no parecía perdido, ni preocupado, lo cual lo hizo blanco de sospechas.

-¡JA! Como si no fuera peligroso en otros lados, y no me llames señor– parecía que aquel nominativo lo había molestado un poco -Grimmjow…- se presentó informalmente, con una enorme sonrisa; en definitiva estaba dispuesto a jugar con ese joven cazador.

-Kurosaki Ichigo… -le contestó, por cortesía, sin confiarse, su sola apariencia le indicaba que debía tenerle precaución; le llevaba una cabeza de alto, además, tenía un cuerpo bastante desarrollado y con músculos, unos ojos fieros y lo que le desconcertaba era que, a pesar de parecer un vampiro, su esencia lo descartaba como tal, su aroma, que era solo perfume, igual; aun así, nadie podría asegurarle que no fuera un "nocturno" sediento de sangre…-

-Kurosaki, ¿Qué edad tienes?– estudiaba todos sus movimientos, suponía que el cazador ya adivinada que él era un vampiro, aunque en sus escasas décadas de vida había aprendido algunos trucos y desconcertar a los cazadores, haciéndoles creer que era un tipo normal, y loco, era uno de ellos-Pareces un chiquillo….

-Dieciséis…-se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, pero ya no podía negarlo-¿Y tú?-se olvidó de su educación y formalismos, el peliazul era considerado ya una amenaza, por la única razón de que nadie iba por la calle hablándole a cualquiera como si se conocieran de toda al vida… Al menos no en Karakura-

-¿Dieciséis? Joder, apenas eres un crio– el muchacho se tensó ante esa respuesta tan poco amable-Tengo veinticuatro… ¿Y tú me dices, a mí, que debo de volver a mi casa? Jajaja que ridículo… Lárgate a dormir criajo, la calle no es para bebés…-se dio la vuelta, para volver a donde estaba antes de seguirlo, cuando sintió el reiatsu del cazador incrementar, un poco, violentamente.

-¡No me llames criajo!–la presión aumentó en esa parte de la calle-¿Quien demonios eres tú?– no sabía a ciencia cierta si era o no un vampiro, pero no quería dejar nada a la suerte.

-Mj… Parece que además de crío eres sordo, Grimmjow, grábatelo– se giró para verlo a la cara de nuevo, poder burlarse de él era un deleite-No me interesan los menores mocoso, no tienen experiencia, ahora que si lo que buscas es un maestro de sexo, puede que lo piensé– se rió de él, esperando la reacción que, sabía, le iba a causar.

-¿QUÉ?-quedó un poco descolocado-¡Yo no estoy buscando tal cosa! ¡Viejo pervertido!– su reiatsu volvió a un nivel normal de inmediato, se había olvidado de sus sospechas muy pronto, y eso podía ser un error letal…

-Jajajaja Regresa a tu casa niño, los que vagamos de noche solo estamos buscando "diversión", y tú no estas nada mal…-se volvió a reír de él, al ver su evidente sonrojo, había logrado su meta: distraer a ese chiquillo.

-¡Cállate!-gritó un poco menos sonrojado-¡Puedo cuidarme perfectamente!-le gritó aun más molesto, si ese tipo no era un vampiro si que era insoportable.

-¿Así?...–su sonrisa pareció ensancharse, caminando hacía el pelinaranja, como un depredador frente a una tierna cría, su paso podía intimidar sin esfuerzo, y no por la amenaza, si no por su sensualidad, algo de lo que estaba plenamente consiente y usaba a su favor.

-¡SÍ!– aunque contestó con seguridad retrocedió unos pasos, inconscientemente, la figura de aquel hombre no lo intimidaba, pero su mirada fuerte y burlesca si que lo ponía nervioso.

Ulquiorra llegó casi de inmediato a la calle donde había dejado a Grimmjow esperándolo, no había tardado ni cinco minutos, pero el peliazul ya se había ido de ahí, como siempre. Era indudable que no podía esperar que alguna vez lo obedeciera, porque de seguro el día que pasara sería porque el mundo iba a terminarse, o algo parecido…

-Nunca va a cambiar…-frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente-Si dejo que él salga solo, a cazar, va a llamar la atención de todos los cazadores de la cuidad…- él tenia a su presa al hombro, era precisamente a quien Ichigo había oído gritar minutos atrás -El aroma de un cazador… Te gusta meterte en problemas innecesarios, Grimmjow…- se movió con gran agilidad, sintiendo el efímero estallido de reiatsu -Ese es el cazador… Si _"El"_ nos encuentra, nos destruirá y será por culpa tuya…- se dirigió de inmediato hacia donde había sentido el incremento de poder, se asomó sigilosamente -*_Ahí está… Es solo un niño…*_ -vio a ambos varones, Ichigo y Grimmjow, con cierto interés.

-Jajajaja Regresa a tu casa niño, los que vagamos de noche solo estamos buscando "diversión", y tú no estas nada mal…-

-¡Cállate! ¡Puedo cuidarme perfectamente!-

-¿Así?...-

-¡SÍ!-

-_*No me sorprende…* _-se dijo con cierto rencor, observándolos sin ser notado, esperando-

-A mí no me lo parece– había encajonado a Ichigo entre su cuerpo y la pared, presionando sobre el adolescente -Te veo bastante sumiso, Kurosaki- sonrió sobre la oreja del pelinaranja, provocándole un jadeo suave.

- ¡Quítate!- dijo como mejor pudo, la voz de su captor lo había estremecido por completo y eso le dio temor, era la primera vez que alguien le hacía sentir así -¡Quítate!– no pudo usar sus manos para empujarlo, el peliazul las había tomado con las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos, pegándolas al muro, justo arriba de su cabeza -Haahh…- jadeó de nuevo, el mayor ejerció mas presión, rozando sus cuerpos con cadencioso interés; los labios de su agresor se posaron en su cuello, estremeciéndolo un vez mas, subiendo lentamente hasta su rostro, dándole besos suaves -Hahh…-

- ¿De verdad quieres que me quite?– soltó una risilla, sobre su oreja, al sentir como la hombría del joven comenzaba a despertarse, dominar al chico era excitante -Dime Ichigo, ¿Me quito, o me quedo?- lo besó en los labios, sin esperar a que le contestara.

Ulquiorra se marchó de ahí al ver al peliazul besar al joven cazador, sin haber mostrado su presencia, llevándose consigo a su presa. Desapareció entre las sombras, llegando a su "hogar" en solo unos minutos…

Era una casa vieja y abandonada. La fachada era un verdadero asco, aunque en el interior todo estaba bastante decente, muy ordenado, eran pocas cosas pero limpias, lo mejor arreglado era, sin duda, donde él dormía; en la sala había solo un sofá viejo y entero, un sillón individual en la misma condición, había un cerro de libros, unos diez o doce cerca de aquel sillón; en la recamara había una cama bastante limpia y decente, era nueva y cómoda, no había nada mas en toda la casa, no podía darse grandes lujos como antaño, pero para él era suficiente.

Entró dejando a la víctima en aquel sofá, sentándose en el sillón mientras respiraba profundamente…

-De seguir así, es seguro que en menos de diez días nos hallarán… Eres un idiota Grimmjow– se quejó al aire, bajando la cabeza, teniendo cerrados los ojos -Pero eres tan necio que no entiendes…- miró a su alrededor, y de pronto todo le pareció tan deprimente, como lo era él mismo en el interior; tenia al frente todo lo contrario de lo que alguna vez había tenido, lujos de los mas caros, una habitación amplia y tranquila, libros de todo tipo… -Pero todo es tu culpa… Armas alboroto y luego no quieres arreglarlo, ni tampoco irte, no es fácil matarlos a todos esta vez…- pensó, con rencor, en todas las veces que lo había hecho, él era el causante de la muerte de tres cuartas partes de los "juguetes" de su "compañero"- No me importaría tener que soportar todo esto si tú… Si tan solo no fueras tan imbécil –soltó un bufido de frustración, estando en absoluta soledad se permitía expresar lo que de verdad sentía, aunque solo fuese de vez en cuando, tomó un libro, tratando de leerlo.

Dieron las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Ichigo entró a su casa, entró por la ventana de su cuarto, no quería despertar a nadie, su familia no sabía que él era un cazador y mucho menos del tipo "shinigami", los cuales se distinguían de un cazador común al poder usar una espada de energía sólida concentrada; Ichigo prefería que siguiera siendo su secreto, para no preocupar a su padre, o a sus hermanitas, por un "insignificante" detalle como ese.

-*_¡Maldición!*_-se cambió de ropa de inmediato, guardando su traje negro en un compartimiento secreto de su closet -¿Por que demonios hizo eso?- se preguntó, bastante enfadado consigo mismo, volviéndose a sonrojar al recordarlo -Esto es una tontería..- su corazón se aceleró ligeramente, el tipo de cabello azul neón lo había puesto nervioso, lo había cercado con facilidad -¡Y actué como una niña!– estaba frustrado por eso, se tiró en su cama, boca abajo, abrazándose a una de sus almohadas -¡No es nada! ¡Solo me tomó por sorpresa!– trató de auto convencerse, sin lograrlo, gritando contra la almohada para evitar despertar a su familia, su día de clases iba a ser muy largo…

Las cuatro veintidós de la madrugada, Grimmjow entró a su casa y eran las cuatro veintidós de la mañana; Ulquiorra no pudo evitar mirar el reloj para comprobarlo al oírlo entrar, sintió cierto malestar e ira que corrían por sus venas, aunque su rostro permaneció inmutable, tantos años de práctica no iban a ser arruinados por un simple ataque de celos.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?– se paró frente al pelinegro, arrebatándole el libro que sostenía en su pálidas manos, lo miró de reojo notando que el libro carecía de título -¡Te estuve buscando por toda la maldita ciudad, Idiota!– le gritó, furioso, sin poder hallar los ojos del otro.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones…- tomó su libro de las manos del peliazul, sin mirarlo siquiera, solo pasó de largo junto a él, dirigiéndose a su cuarto para dormir, no le apetecía en lo absoluto estar cerca de su compañero.

-¡Te hice una maldita pregunta, Idiota!- le rugió mas cabreado, se atrevía a desafiarlo verbalmente, hacía bastante tiempo había aprendido que ochenta y tres años de diferencia vampírica eran demasiados, tratar de jalarlo o golpearlo podía costarle un brazo -¡Contéstame, Ulquiorra!- se enfadó aun más al verlo mezclarse con las sombras- Tch… Estúpido…- Miró al sofá, su comida seguía inconsciente ahí.

Se abalanzó contra ese cuerpo durmiente, era un muchacho de unos veintitantos, bastante delgado, de buenas facciones, a Ulquiorra le gustaba cazar presas "bonitas", Grimmjow lo sabía de sobra, aunque nunca pudo entender el por qué esa preferencia…

Le succionó toda la sangre, y al acabar lo golpeó, destrozando el cuerpo por puro enfado, reventándole los huesos.

-¡Eres un grandísimo imbécil, Ulquiorra!- el cuerpo cayó en varios pedazos, regándose las tripas por todos lados de la sala -¡La próxima ves voy a reventarte!- agarró la cabeza de la victima, por el cráneo, todo su cuerpo se había manchado de sangre, él olía a muerte.

Ulquiorra lo había dejado hablando solo, no quería ni mirarlo; los celos corrompieron su inquebrantable semblante, jamás había permitido que Grimmjow lo notara y no iba a ser la primera vez, lo que menos necesitaba era que su subordinado se burlara de él, de lo que sentía por él…

Oyó perfectamente cómo el peliazul había destrozado el cuerpo de su "cena", no era la primera vez que eso sucedía… Y seguramente no sería la última…

-Nunca dejarás de ser una bestia salvaje- se había acostado en su cama, odiaba dormir ahí, pero no podía darse el lujo de robar un féretro o podría llamar la atención, Karakura era una ciudad muy peligrosa para él -Sabía que no debía convertirte, ese fue un grave error…- estaba acostado de lado, con la espalda hacia la puerta de la habitación, aunque no pudo mirar cuando el peliazul entró, con la cabeza de su victima en la mano, sí lo había escuchado perfectamente-

-¿Eso crees?- el rencor se hizo evidente en su voz, él nunca había pedido ser un vampiro, ni tubo elección sobre su conversión -¡Entonces NO me hubieras raptado, BASTARDO!- Ulquiorra no se movió, ni se tomó la molestia de contestarle.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna levantó el brazo, estrellando la cabeza de su desafortunada victima contra la cabeza del pelinegro, con tanta bestialidad que el cráneo que él sostenía estalló, el cerebro de aquel infeliz se embarró en las sábanas, en la cabecera de la cama, salpicando a ambos.

Ulquiorra se movió, en fracciones de segundo, desperdigando aun más los restos de la victima.

-Ughht… -gimió el peliazul, el pelinegro lo había tomado por el cuello, haciendo demasiada presión, no necesitaba respirar, pero le daba la sensación de que le hacía falta el aire, justo como años atrás- H… hn… se…- su cuello crujió, no podía hablar -H...se…- quedó hincado en el suelo, la sangre de Ulquiorra caía sobre su rostro, no podía saber que tanto lo había dañado, la falta de luz y la presión en su cuello se lo impedían, sin embargo, la sangre que caía sobre su cara era considerable, su cabello se estaba machando con el líquido oscuro y espeso.

-Nunca aprendes…- susurró despacio, él podía ver, con bastante nitidez, los ojos azules, que estaban por debajo de los suyos, contraerse por el daño, sabía que aquella tortura tendría secuelas psicológicas, lo hacía estremecer -No olvides que en algún momento llegará una ultima vez Grimmjow…- lo levantó con facilidad, aventándolo contra una de las paredes -Eres un necio tonto…- tambaleó ligeramente, la herida de su cabeza era seria, todo el resto de la sangre escurría como un rio por su espalda -Tienes suerte de que no vaya a matarte hoy…- caminó hacia él, trastabillando un poco, la habitación comenzaba a darle vueltas

Lo ultimo que Grimmjow vio fue a Ulquiorra aproximarse a él, la oscura silueta que se le acercaba, luego todo oscureció…

-…Siempre es igual…- se hincó junto a él, asegurándose de que no tuviera ninguna herida real, moviendo su cabeza ligeramente para morderle el cuello con suavidad.

Estaba atardeciendo, el sol bajaba por el horizonte y sus rayos matizaban todo en tonos naranjas y dorados, el otoño pronto acabaría para darle paso a uno de los más fríos inviernos que tendrían.

Ambos jóvenes andaban por la calle, hacía un buen tramo que habían dejado atrás a sus compañeros del instituto y seguían caminando juntos, bajo el pretexto de que vivían cerca uno del otro…

-¿Pasa algo Kurosaki? -interrogó con educación, su compañero había estado mas serio de lo normal todo el día, lo conocía bien, sabía que algo le había sucedido; él era un joven de cabellos oscuros, con tonos azulosos, la piel blanca y bastante fina, un rostro alargado y estético, usaba lentes cuadrados, que lejos de restarle encanto le daban un aire intelectual atractivo y fascinante, él era Ishida Uryu, compañero de clases de Kurosaki Ichigo, y, en secreto, también era su novio, con quien mantenía un romance blanco…

-No, no es nada…- el pelinaranja fue esquivo con el joven de lentes; en todas las clases y los descansos había logrado cruzar menos de diez palabras con él, que incluso para ellos dos eso era demasiado poco.

-Se que algo te pasa- buscó sus ojos miel, sin éxito -Pero no tienes que decírmelo, tarde o temprano iba a pasar…-

-No es eso… -se apresuró a aclarar que se equivocaba en sus suposiciones, pero de saber lo que pasaría después lo hubiera dejado creer eso…

-Entonces sí te pasa algo, algo serio…- nuevamente no pudo encontrar sus ojos, y eso lo hacía tener un mal presentimiento -Algo que no quieres decirme…-

-No presiones Ishida…- miró hacia el otro lado de la calle, para evitar mirarlo a los ojos -Puede que no seamos lo mismo, pero no tiene nada que ver con que seas un Quincy, ya te dije que no es nada…- recalcó sus palabras, dejando claro ese punto, lo cual le complicaría aun más la situación después-

-Bien…- se acomodó sus lentes, dejando de buscar su mirada, algo serio iba a suceder, pero dejaría de insistirle, por ahora -En ese caso, nos vemos mañana…- dio un par de pasos al frente, con la clara intención de alejarse del otro, le pareció raro que Ichigo no le objetara ese acto tan poco amable, su corazón tubo un ligero temblor…

-Hasta mañana…- él detuvo su andar, viendo al joven de lentes alejarse, sabía que estaba haciendo mal, que debió haberlo detenido, pero no sabia que más hacer en esa situación -Lo siento Uryuu, pero no es algo que tú quisieras oír…- dijo apenas, pensando en que lo que le había ocurrid la noche anterior, eso aun lo tenía turbado -*_Yo no creo que decírtelo sea lo correcto, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa…*_- bajó la mirada, doblando en aquella esquina, tenía que aclarar su ideas…

Cuando Grimmjow se levantó la noche casi caía, no sentía dolor, ni recordaba bien lo que había pasado horas atrás, simplemente se sentó en la cama, notando que todo estaba oscuro, absolutamente negro, como si estuviera ciego…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- se llevó las manos a la cara, por reflejo, al no poder ver nada, ese grito había retumbado por toda la casa -¡MALDITA SEA ULQUIORRA!- se quitó la venda que cubría sus ojos, despedazándola.

-Después más de cincuenta años aun sigues gritando…-comentó a la nada, desde el marco de la puerta, mirando cómo el peliazul hacía lo que siempre: mirar sus piernas, aunque sin el miedo que cubría su rostro cuando infante -No puedes destrozar los cadáveres, vas a llamar la atención de los cazadores…- se acordó del jovencito causante de sus celos, sin cambiar de expresión; el otro vampiro lo miró, azul y verde chocaron, el primero con ira, el segundo con vacío-

-¿Y qué?- se puso de pie, mirando todo de reojo, la luz blanca artificial iluminaba el cuarto, todo perfectamente limpio -Así que tus dotes de ama de casa no han cambiado…- miró su ropa, exactamente la misma, pero sin los rastros de sangre ni vísceras, estaba como recién lavada -Aun no sé como demonios lo haces…- susurró por lo bajo, ese era uno de los secretos que Ulquiorra nunca le había revelado y que tampoco le interesaba saber…

-Si vuelves a hacerlo, tú lo limpiarás…- se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la recámara- Aun faltan un par de horas para que anochezca por completo, estate quieto y en silencio- se fue alejando, hasta quedar cerca de su sillón, pretendía seguir con su lectura-

-¡No soy un mocoso!- rugió, yendo tras él, notando que hasta el sofá estaba limpio, ni rastro del cadáver- Joder… Ni una gota de sangre…- notó, hasta ese entonces, que ni él mismo tenía el aroma a muerte característico de cualquier vampiro, solo ese perfume de menta con sándalo, miró sus manos, su pálido compañero lo había hecho de nuevo… -Puedo asearme yo solo ¡Maldita sea!-había llevado el mismo aroma por mas de cinco años, empezaba a odiarlo -¡¿ME ESTAS OYENDO?-

-Cada palabra…- le contestó, sin quitar la vista del libro -Estas haciendo escándalo Grimmjow, la idea es no llamar la atención…- las horas transcurridas lo habían calmado, regresando a su modo "normal" de ser-

-¿Por qué? -preguntó de mala gana, se sentó frente a él, en el suelo -Ningún cazador podría con nosotros – dijo con un bufido –Esto es aburrido…-

-No tienes idea de quienes están aquí, la existencia no es exclusiva para crear violencia, hay muchas otras cosas en ella, y tienes toda la eternidad para comprobarlo…- él mismo lo sabía bastante bien, al mismo tiempo que odiaba esa verdad, tal pareciera que sólo le quedara esperar su propio "destino", la extinción…-

-Si no te gusta la maldita ciudad, ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? ¡Europa era más divertida que esto!- se quitó, de donde estaba, para tirarse en el sofá, así estaría mas cómodo y quizás se irritaría menos… -Esto es estúpido…-

-Eres demasiado violento, no entiendes lo que significa la calma, te gusta desperdiciar mi paciencia- dijo sin dejar de leer -Todo tiene un límite…-

-Llevas diciéndome los mismo por años…- le dijo en son de burla -No haces nada porque quedarías mas solo que un puto parásito, Ulquiorra, si quisieras no tendrías que seguir soportándome ¿No?, ¿Entonces, que te detiene? ¿El hecho de que fui un "regalo"?-dijo con resentimiento.

-Eres más estúpido de lo que pareces…- por primera, vez en esa "plática", lo miró directamente -Si salimos de Europa fue porque era peligroso seguir ahí, al igual que Asia, no podemos ir a América aun. Estamos aquí porque es el lugar donde menos probabilidades hay de que nos busquen, Karakura es un lugar peligroso para cualquiera, aun para un "nocturno" de mas de cien años, no todos los cazadores son jóvenes, aun hay Shinigami con mucho poder- regresó a su lectura -¿Entendido?-

-..Idiota, es tu culpa que yo sea así- se levantó, para irse acercando a él -¿Qué tiene éste maldito lugar que los otros no?- le quitó el libro, nuevamente era ése, sin título, que tenía unas letras que no podía entender, hablaba mas de once idiomas, leía ocho perfectamente y eso no se parecía a nada que hubiese visto en otro lado

-Nunca prestas atención…- tomó su libro de regreso, el ojiazul estaba de pie, justo frente a él, por lo que decidió ignorarlo -Hace bastante tiempo aquí abundaban tanto cazadores como exterminadores, igual conocidos como Quincy, la razón por la cual todo vampiro es extinguido en Karakura es debido al odio y temor que sembraron desde hace cien años, cuando atacaron la cuidad, matando a casi todos, continuamente; por décadas hubo más ataques, hasta extinguir a los exterminadores, diezmando a los Shinigami… Muchos cuentan que fue un solo vampiro, otros que fue un grupo… Cualquier vampiro que entre a Karakura esta expuesto a ser atacado por los Shinigami antiguos que aun quedan…- el peliazul se sentó en sus piernas a arcadas, besándole el cuello, con deseo -Y tú insistes en dejar cuerpos desmembrados por doquier…-

-Da igual, ellos no son nada para mi- Ulquiorra dejo caer su libro, a un costado del sillón abrazando al alto peliazul -¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Aizen?...

-Aizen sama- dijo para corregirlo -No…- el moreno mordió su cuello, haciéndolo gemir despacio -Haa… Haahh- cerró los ojos, el otro se puso de pie, sin dejar de besarlo, levantándolo también; el pelinegro apenas y mantenía la punta de los pies en el suelo.

-Hueles extraño…- empujó a Ulquiorra, tirándolo al suelo, la sangre escurría por la comisura de sus labios -¿Qué me hiciste?- todo le empezó a dar vueltas.

-Solo estarás dormido por un par de horas…- las heridas, que los colmillos del peliazul le hicieron, cerraron de inmediato -Entonces podrás comer…- se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa, el otro cayó en ese instante en el sofá -Descansa Grimmjow- agarró de nuevo su libro, quedándose de pie junto a él, sin perder de vista a su "esclavo"

-Maldito bast…- cerró los ojos, quedando profundamente dormido.

-No me gusta más que a ti, pero sólo así estarás quieto… Tú ya eras demasiado violento cuando te encontré…- le dio un beso en los labios antes irse a limpiar el somnífero que había usado, sobre su propio cuerpo, para sedarlo.

Ichigo salió furtivamente de su casa, como lo venía haciendo desde hacía un año, vestido con su hakama negro, corriendo entre las sombras de Karakura, con su semblante como de "enojado" siguiendo su ruta habitual…

-Maldición… No puedo dejar de pensar en "eso"… Debo de olvidarlo…- corrió hasta ver algo en el suelo… -¡No puede ser!- masculló con irritación, ese tipo del día anterior estaba ahí, recostado en la acera -Diablos…- era a quien menos ganas tenía de ver…

-Vaya, vaya, así que el mocoso regresó por más…- sonrió mientras se levantaba y lo veía directo a los ojos -Sabía que volverías…- se acercó al pelinaranja, bastante confiado.

-¿Qué diablos haces en la maldita calle?- retrocedió al verlo acercarse a él, de nuevo lo ponía nervioso, algo intimidado y no podía entender el porque de su reacción, ese perfume invadió su nariz, aturdiéndolo un poco.

-Resulta ser que vivo cerca de aquí…- desde luego que cuando él decía "cerca" se refería al otro lado de Karakura, pero con su velocidad, no estaba tan lejos- Esta vez no te irás libre mocoso…- lo había cercado, de nuevo, contra la pared, susurrándole al oído, disfrutando de los escalofríos que le causaba.

-¡Quítate!- trató de empujarlo, pero Grimmjow le había tomado las manos, justo como el día anterior, poniéndoselas sobre la cabeza, presionándolo contra el muro.

-Cuando los niños salen de noche, se exponen a muchas cosas, Kurosaki… Y a mí me gusta salir a cazar buenas "presas"…- eso lo dijo en varios sentidos, pero Ichigo no lo advirtió; lamió sus labios con lujuria -Tú me pareces bastante apetecible…-

-Suéltame…- ladeó la cara, para evitar que lo besara en la boca, pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba, empezaba a sentir calor, su corazón estaba latiendo mas a prisa, su respiración iba a agitarse -¡Suéltame!- cerró los ojos, el peliazul fue besándole el cuello, sus húmedos labios se sentían turbadoramente deliciosos.

-Tú realmente no quiries eso…- susurró sobre su oreja, haciéndolo suspirar, el chico soltó un gemido cuando él frotó sus cuerpos con deseo, justo como la noche pasada -¿Quieres que te suelte Ichigo?...- su voz sonó suave y melosa, casi irreconocible…

-N...no… Ahhh…- sus manos fueron liberadas, pero su cuerpo estaba preso contra el muro-Ahhh… Ahhh…- se abrazó al peliazul, buscando mayor contacto, una de las piernas de Grimmjow se coló entre los muslos del pelinaranja, el chico frotó su entrepierna con la del peliazul, ardiendo de lujuria, por sus venas parecía correr fuego.

Se besaron, tratando de dominarse mutuamente, sus lenguas batallaban por invadir la boca del otro, mezclando sus sabores.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que estaban siendo observados, ninguno sintió la ligera presión que se formo en el ambiente, una luz azulada, casi blanca, se soldificó en el aire, era una flecha espiritual, que estaba apuntando directamente al peliazul…

-Muere maldito vampiro…- susurró al viento, tensó el brazo, listo para disparar y matarlo; era el último de los Quincy, que estaba rondando por ahí y lo divisó a lo lejos…

Ésa era la última noche de luna llena en Karakura…

Y también sería la Última noche de Grimmjow Jagerjaquez en la ciudad…


	2. Chapter 2

"Sombras de la Eternidad"

"El Vacío de mi Alma"

Capítulo Segundo

Ilusiones de Mentiras y Verdades

Él sabía que Ichigo estaba actuando extraño, no podía entenderlo y quería saber el porqué de su comportamiento. Salió en silencio de su casa, andando por las calles de su ciudad, justo como lo hacían los cazadores; él era un Quincy, mejor conocido entre los vampiros como "Exterminador", pretendía encontrar a Ichigo y de paso probablemente podrían hablar, un poco más "relajados", sobre lo que le ocurría al pelinaranja.

-Esto es una tontería… Ambos cazamos vampiros, se que yo no soportaba a los Shinigami, pero, si pude superarlo ¿Porqué tú no?- él odiaba a los Shinigami antes de conocer a Kurosaki Ichigo, pero odiaba aun más a los "nocturnos" y su amor por el joven cazador era en verdad grande -Podría no ser eso lo que lo tiene preocupado, no sé que pensar… Igual hace unos días se dijo que un vampiro había entrado a la cuidad, entre ellos se dijo que era poderoso, podría ser que eso lo tiene tenso…- suspiró pesadamente con cansancio- Él sabe que puede confiar en mí…-pasó por unas calles que sabía el pelinaranja solía cruzar a menudo, seguro podía hallarlo por ahí…

Había oído que alguien desapareció por ese lugar, sin embargo nadie lo había confirmado, no había ningún reporte de personas desaparecidas…

Oyó un gemido, dirigiéndose de inmediato al lugar de donde provenía, se escuchó un gemido más, entonces divisó a un tipo bastante alto, cercando a otra persona contra un muro…

-Un nocturno…- a diferencia de los cazadores, que se guiaban por las esencias para identificar a los vampiros, los Quincy tenían la habilidad de poder ver el aura negra y mortecina que rodeaba a cada vampiro; sabían que cada nocturno tenía un aura propia que los distinguía, casi como la huella dactilar -Muere maldito vampiro…- susurró al viento, tensó el brazo, listo para disparar y matarlo, justo estaba por soltar la flecha cuando sintió a alguien acercársele por la espalda, girándose para saber quien era -¿Qui...?- una mano sobre su boca le impidió terminar su pregunta, era una silueta negra, tenía la cabeza cubierta con una capucha-

-Guarda silencio…- alzó un poco la cabeza, dejando ver al chico sus brillantes y fuertes ojos.

-¿Quién…?- su voz se perdió con el viento, pudo distinguir un aura mas profunda y oscura, le pertenecía, sin duda, a un vampiro mas viejo, lo peor era que no podía apartar los ojos de aquellas esmeraldas brillantes, no podía ver otra cosa que no fueran aquellas pupilas.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué eres?- susurró, apenas audiblemente, con calma.

-Ishida Uryuu…- estaba perdido en aquellos ojos, su voluntad ya no le pertenecía, no podía pensar ni defenderse -Soy un Quincy…-

-¿Un exterminador?... No quedaba más que uno hace tres décadas- lo que hubiera podido ser sorpresa nunca se evidenció en su rostro -Ven con migo- se giró para retirarse, esperando a que lo siguiera, alejándose de ahí -_*Al menos tengo un valioso espécimen* _ Eres un estúpido Grimmjow…- el chico de lentes lo siguió, sin tener opción de negarse -Tú serás únicamente mío Ishida Uryuu-

En aquella calle ni Ichigo ni Grimmjow se percataron de los otros dos que iban alejándose de ellos, seguían besándose con pasión, tanta que casi saltaban chispas de sus cuerpos; el peliazul seguía frotando su pierna contra la entrepierna del joven cazador, todo iba perfectamente, aunque igual todo estaba quedando bastante mal…

-Hueles a vainilla, mocoso…- se separó lentamente de él, viendo, divertido, como reaccionaba; Ichigo tenía la cara roja, con la mirada totalmente apenada, en definitiva un deleite para su entera diversión.

-¿Qué quieres?- el pelinaranja trataba de regular su respiración en balde, y su "captor" lo disfrutaba mucho.

-Idiota, ¿No es obvio?... Sólo divertirme un rato contigo, Kurosaki…- sonrió, mostrándole sus colmillos bien afilados, relamiéndolos ligeramente con la lengua.

-¿Un… un vampiro?...- la ira acudió a su persona en solo segundos -Teme…- se soltó de inmediato, poniéndose en guardia -¿Cómo diablos fue que te escondiste?- rugió, mas molesto consigo mismo que con él, sobre todo porque pudo haber muerto y de forma tan dócil y permisiva, sabía que era un vampiro, pero se había negado a creerlo.

-JAJAJA Sí no te habías dado cuenta criajo, no vales la pena- se burló de él, para luego mirarlo seriamente, con superioridad -Eres aburrido niño…- se dio la vuelta, para irse de ahí.

-¡Espera!- el peliazul siguió su camino ignorándolo -¿Porqué diablos me acorralas así y luego te vas?- sentía la necesidad de llamar su atención, sea como sea -¿Porqué te vas, si yo soy un cazador? ¿Porqué no te quedas y peleas con migo?- concentró su energía, una gran espada apareció en su mano, tomándola con fuerza -¡CONTESTA!- su cuerpo adquirió un brillo blanco deslumbrante, y el peliazul se giró para verlo mejor.

-JAJAJAJA Sabía que eras un Shinigami…- él también se puso a la defensiva, algo emocionado, en toda su "corta" vida no había podido enfrentar a más de solo diez Shinigami, debido a que casi nunca se cruzaba con un cazador de ese rango, los cazadores normales carecían de la concentración suficiente de reiatsu como para templar una espada espiritual -¡Aunque tu poder no es nada contra el mío, Kurosaki!- él igual liberó su energía, brillando azuloso, la tensión del aire aumentó, el aroma de menta con sándalo desapareció dejando sentir su verdadero aroma… Aunque estaba un poco difuminado…

Ichigo alzó su espada, dispuesto a dar el primer golpe, Grimmjow esperaba el tajo…

Él se llevó al Quincy, estaban en una habitación blanca y ordenada al extremo, Ulquiorra había hecho desvestir a Ishida, ordenándole que se acostara en la cama, de espaldas a él, resultaba tan fácil manipularlo que hasta carecía de gracia…

-A este paso nos hallarán en menos de cinco días…- dirigió su miraba hacia afuera, a través de la ventana, apretando los puños, le había dicho al peliazul que no debía de liberar su reiatsu -Vivirás un poco mas, Quincy, tu existencia podría servirme mas adelante. Sí vuelves a entrometerte te pesará…- se inclinó sobre de él, mirando su perfil detenidamente -Incluso podría hacerte pasar por mi… Te mantendrás lejos de cualquier vampiro, hasta que yo te retire la orden- estaba gravando esa orden en el subconsciente del chico, algo que había aprendido muchos años atrás, funcionaba muy bien en Shinigami y Quincy debido a su poder particular. Una memoria del pasado, referente a los Quincy le vino a la mente, lo tenía tan descuidado en los últimos diez años, que se le había olvidado…

Pasó unas de sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho, acariciándolo lentamente, dejando que su frío aliento chocara con su oreja, Ishida se erizó, entreabriendo sus delicados labios.

-Ahh… Ichigo…- susurró quedamente, una pálida mano se entrelazó con la suya, acelerando su corazón, lo abrazaba por la espalda, el contacto le dio un poco de frío, sin embargo, lo hacía sentir muy bien –Ahhh-

-Todo está bien –lo movió, para dejarlo sentado, con cuidado, hincándose en la cama con una pierna, aun abrazándolo por detrás -¿Quieres hacerlo con migo?- su voz in matizada y plana pudo causarle otro estremecimiento.

-Soy tuyo Ichigo…- cerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad, la voz de "Ichigo", para él, era dulce y delirante, su amante le besó el cuello con dulzura, provocándole mas estremecimientos.

-Solo mío…- el chico ladeó la cabeza, presionando un poco más las manos, que tenían entrelazadas -Te encantará…- le susurró suavemente, llenado de besos su cuello, hasta llegar a su nuca, lamiéndola lentamente.

-Ahhh…- los colmillos perforaron su blanda piel, pero, para él, fue como un dulce beso, que llevaba todo su cuerpo al placer, moviéndose, deseando más, su miembro había alcanzado ya toda su longitud, rozando aquella sábana que apenas y lo tapaba, causándole más placer… -Ahh sí… Así… nhg… ¡No te detengas! Ahh... Ahhn M... más…- sus jadeos llenaron el cuarto, haciendo eco, empezando a mover sus caderas, buscando tener un contacto mas fuerte hacía ellas.

Ulquiorra lo abrazó, con el otro brazo, conteniendo sus movimientos un poco, succionando con más fuerza, sin desperdiciar ni una sola gota de su preciosa sangre…

Ishida dio un último gemido, su cuerpo tenía ligeras convulsiones; el pelinegro lo soltó, dejando de alimentarse de él, aun lo necesitaba con vida… Lo recostó en la cama, con algo de brusquedad, mirando las sábanas manchadas, entrecerrando ligeramente sus verdes esmeraldas….

-No tengo tiempo para limpiarlo- miró por todos lados, para ubicar el closet del joven -Debería tener una sábana más, como mínimo…- lo dijo al pensar que el Quincy tenía una residencia bastante grande y lujosa; caminó hacia el estante con prisa, las energías del cazador y de Grimmjow habían disminuido un poco, pero seguían llamando la atención aún -Alguien se acerca… - se dijo a si mismo al sentir otro reiatsu avanzando en su dirección…

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al cuarto la luz amarilla del pasillo, una figura alta entró por el marcó de la puerta…

Ichigo seguía peleando con Grimmjow, a pesar de estar usando su espada no había podido contenerlo, el peliazul lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad, y ahora estaban llegando al cementerio, destruyendo varias lápidas en el camino.

-_*¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ganarle?*_- el pelinaranja atacaba y se defendía como podía, retrocediendo un poco más cada vez -_*¿Por qué es tan fuerte?*_- recibió una patada del vampiro, yendo a estamparse contra un árbol, gigante, que ahí había -Ught… ¿P…por qué..? _*Su forma de pelear es bastante salvaje*_- se ayudó con su espada para poder ponerse de pie -_*Puedo saber, por su forma de ataca,r que no es tan viejo, pero sí es demasiado poderoso… *_- jadeaba, empezando a sentirse cansado, era la primera vez, en su tiempo de cazador, que se topaba con un vampiro de ese nivel.

-¿Qué sucede Kurosaki?- se burló del muchachito -¿Eso es todo?- había notado que la espada del cazador tenía algunas "fracturas", eso quería decir que no iba a poder seguir aguantando por mucho tiempo más -He peleado antes con otros Shinigami, y de todos, tú eres el peor mocoso… Eres un imbécil, si de verdad creíste que podías con migo TE EQUIVOCASTE JAJAJAJAJAJAJA - se rió maniáticamente, a todo pulmón, como el cazador no tenía ninguna manera, ni posibilidad, de derrotarlo no tenía porque preocuparse de tener cuidado con él.

-...Tú... Tu poder...- reforzó su espada, eliminando así las fracturas -¿Tú eres del clan de Aizen?- esa sola pregunta congeló el aire, y la repentina tención que surgió hubiera podido ser cortada con una navaja.

-¿Aizen? ¡JA!- dijo en un tono bastante agresivo -¡He oído mucho de ese bastardo y no me interesa!- a continuación sonrió con bastante sorna -Yo no tengo clan mocoso, soy libre de hacer mi puta voluntad- se había acercado a él, diciendo eso a escasos centímetros de su cara -¡Y tú nunca podrás vencerme!- lo golpeó en la cara, tirándolo al suelo -VOY A APLASTARLOS A TODOS– le pisó la mano al pelinaranja, destruyendo así la espada espiritual -Eres un desperdicio de Shinigami…-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan poderoso? ¿Cómo desapareciste tu esencia vampírica?- no podía moverse, estaba demasiado cansado y el peliazul lo levantó por encima del suelo, sujetándolo del cuello de su kimono -¿Qué piensas hacerme?-

-Nada… Y a todo lo demás, No te importa mocoso… Como Shinigami das asco, pero eres bonito…- le lamió la cara, desde la barbilla hasta la sien, recargando al muchacho en aquel árbol -Me gustas…- aspiró el aroma del cazador -Hueles bien… Vas a ser mío Kurosaki…- le bajó hasta dejarlo asentar los pies en el suelo, para luego acariciar su entre pierna por encima del hakama

-Ahh– gimoteó maldiciéndose internamente, por ser tan débil, por disfrutarlo de verdad; el peliazul lo abrazó por la cintura, estrechando sus cuerpos -Mjj… Ahhm…- besándolo apasionadamente…

Ulquiorra vio salir al hombre que lo interrumpió, del cuarto del Quincy, él había saltado por la ventana para evitar que lo notaran, se había logrado esconder en la sombra de la casa de enfrente a la ventana del muchacho, guardado en un balcón.

Le dio la impresión de que aquel hombre lo había visto, pero en realidad no podía estar seguro, porque no dio muestras de haberlo notado, ese tipo tenía el cabello claro, usaba lentes y esos rasgos…

-Es su padre, no cabe duda… Ishida… No recuerdo que sea el apellido Quincy… Debe ser el descendiente del que escapó de mi hace años… -pero no hizo nada, simplemente desapareció entre las sombras, yendo hacia a su siguiente objetivo, las energías de esos dos habían disminuido bastante -No tiene caso regresar con el Quincy- en ese momento vio a un par de sombras moverse por las calles, de ropas negras, que se dirigían hacia donde él iba -Cazadores Shinigami…- lo sabía por su olor, reconocía a uno de ellos, y tenía que detenerlos "pacíficamente", para no llamar la atención de los demás.

Ellos dos habían sentido la energía de Ichigo crecer, junto con otra más, esa otra era agresiva y peligrosa, identificándola como la de un "nocturno" y por lo tanto salieron ayudar a su amigo. Eran un pelirrojo, bastante alto, cuyas cejas estaban tatuadas, y esos mismos tatuajes recorrían su cuerpo, piel morena y gestos atractivos, era Abarai Renji. Ella era una joven de tez clara, cabellos negros azulosos, ojos enormes y pequeña, tanto en estatura como en complexión, su nombre: Kuchiki Rukia…

-¡Rukia no deberías de estar aquí!- le gritó a la pelinegra al verla llegar y darle alcance -Kuchiki sama se enfadará si algo te pasa…- ambos iban hacia el cementerio.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso ya lo se Renji!– esa fue su "calmada" respuesta -Pero aquel reiatsu era enorme… Nunca antes lo había sentido…- frunció el ceño -Ichigo puede estar en problemas… Hace ya bastante rato que ambos reiatsu bajaron drásticamente y eso me preocupa un poco… Ninguno de los vampiros anteriores había demostrado tanto poder…- ella se veía en verdad preocupada por todo eso…

-Es cierto, pero eso NO cambia el hecho de que Kuchiki sama vaya a enojarse si te dejo ir Rukia…- él igual estaba preocupado por Ichigo, pero lo que el hermano de Rukia le podía decir igual le preocupaba -Urahara san dijo que no conocía a ese vampiro, pero que por su poder podía ser que fuese del clan de Aizen, y si es así seguro es muy peligroso…- aun les faltaba un poco para llegar al cementerio, pero se daban la mayor prisa posible -Deberías de regresar- la miró con preocupación, además que, en definitiva, de ser alguien de Aizen no quería a Kuchiki Byakuya reclamándole por lo que le pasara a su querida hermanita.

-¡NO!- ella fue tajante y determinada -¡¿Cuando vas a entender que NO soy una damisela en desgracia que necesita que la salven?- giró su cara para verle a los ojos -¿Entendiste? Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme yo sol…-

-¿Buscan algo?...- se les había cruzado por el frente, su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha, su ropa estaba totalmente negra y no podían apreciar ningún detalle porque parecía que tenía un hábito de monje.

-¿Quién eres tú?- él y Rukia se detuvieron al instante, poniéndose en una pose defensiva, los dos.

-_*¿En que momento se nos acercó tanto?*_- ella estaba dispuesta a atacarlo, pero algunas ideas se le fueron a la mente.

-Unas basuras como ustedes no deberían de existir- empezó a caminar hacia ellos con lentitud y bastante seguridad.

-¿Quien demonios eres tú? ¡Contesta!- repitió de manera hostil, no podía andarse con gentilezas con alguien tan sospechoso, más aun si la esencia de ese tipo empezaba a contaminar el aire, él seguía caminando hacia ellos, intimidándolos fácilmente.

-Pierdes el tiempo Renji– ella soldificó su sanpakuto, una hoja totalmente blanca y luminosa, casi como de hielo -¡Éste no es el que estaba con Ichigo!- ella saltó sobre el encapuchado, sintiendo que tenía cierto poder, pero estaba segura de poder dañarlo.

-¡RUKIA!- él igual soldificó su espada, un sanpakuto de aspecto normal- ¡ESPERA RUKIA!-

-¿Ichigo?...– esquivó el ataque de ella con mucha facilidad, al igual que el del pelirrojo, retrocediendo, apropósito, un par de pasos -Es el mismo nombre que mencionó el Quincy…-soltó el comentario, solo para saber que efecto podía causar en esos dos…

-¿Quincy?... ¿Qué tiene que ver Ishida?- ella estaba asombrada, aunque eso se debía a que el vampiro no había desplegado nada de su poder realmente y los podía esquivar con mucha facilidad, lo único que podía percibir de él era su aroma, una esencia desconocida y que no le agradaba en nada, como a salado, sangre y algo que no sabía identificar bien.

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Ishida?- él se preparó para el siguiente ataque-

-Me están haciendo perder el tiempo…- la jovencita saltó, concentrando su reiatsu, el pelirrojo alzó el brazo y su espada pareció crecer, como si estuviera seccionada en varios pedazos, al igual que la chica, incrementó su reiatsu -Basuras…- se movió de inmediato, quedando justo delante de ella, tomándola por la cabeza con la mano izquierda, como si ella fuese una muñequita.

-¡RUKIA!- el sanpakuto de ella desapareció, sus manos cayeron a sus costados, como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo; el agresor se giró hacia le pelirrojo, para mirarlo- ¡SUELTA A RUKIA MALDITO!- su poder creció aun mas, alimentado por su ira - ¡SABIMARU!

Ellos seguían contra el árbol, besándose apasionadamente, el pelinaranja revolvía los cabellos azules con fuerza, el vampiro se había deshecho del cinto del hakama del cazador, poniendo sus manos directamente sobre su piel, el cinto quedó olvidado en el suelo; Grimmjow sostenía su trasero gustosamente, estrechando sus caderas un poco más, habiendo levantado a Ichigo, ligeramente, sobre el suelo de nuevo… Cayeron lentamente al piso, impulsado por su lujurioso deseo de poseerse…

Ichigo resoplaba necesitado de aire, quedó debajo del peliazul; los besos húmedos descendían sobre su piel, empezando por su boca, bajando sensualmente por su cuello, recibiendo un mordisco delicioso en el, justo sobre su yugular, abriéndole por completo el kimono, mirando con su tersa y fresca piel, pasando sus dedos sobre ella con fuerza y lamiendo con avidez…

-Ahhh ahhh– se aferraba a la ancha espalda del vampiro, y entre sus piernas yacía su nuevo amante, moviendo sus caderas cadenciosamente sobre su virilidad -Ahhh ahhh p… por favor…- sus uñas se clavaron en la camisa del mayor, que si no la tuviera, seguramente le habría abierto la piel…

-Delicioso- jadeó sobre su pecho, deteniendo, un segundo, el movimiento de sus caderas -Antes vas a hacer algo por mí…- se separó del pelinaranja, el cual parecía no querer soltarlo -Anda criajo– sonrió burlescamente, mirándole los labios, hinchados por tantos besos, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor, sus ojos vidriosos de deseo y esa erección que le rogaba por atención… -Precioso…- susurró una vez más, besándolo en los labios, de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba su propio cinturón…

Kuchiki Byakuya, un hombre joven, de piel blanca y cabellos negros hasta los hombros, atractivo y de casta noble, había salido de su mansión al sentir el reiatsu de su hermana menor incrementar tanto, solo un poco antes había sentido el poder de ese tal Kurosaki y el de un vampiro, del que desconocía su procedencia, sin embargo estaba seguro de que se trataba de un peligroso sanguinario. Llegó a la calle donde había percibido por última vez el reiatsu de su hermanita y el de Renji, ahí no quedaban mas que resquicios de poder…

-Maldición…- empezó a recorrer los alrededores- Espero que nada les haya sucedido, a ninguno de los dos…- se preocupaba mucho por Rukia, porque era un hermano mayor muy sobre protector, y por Renji porque eran pareja desde hacía dos meses atrás, aunque, la verdad, se había enamorado del pelirrojo desde la primera vez que lo había visto hacía un año -¿Dónde estarán?- se movía con sigilo y elegancia, hasta el momento que percibió, vagamente, un aroma -Esta esencia…- entrecerró los ojos, era una mala señal -Agua salada… Sangre…- ahora si que se preocupó de verdad, debía de encontrar a los adolecentes de inmediato, sin embargo, ahí no había rastro alguno de haber mantenido una batalla -Un nocturno que puede cubrir su esencia casi a la perfección…- tenía muchos malos recuerdos de ese detalle -Aizen…- dijo con rencor, hacia solo una década, Aizen Sousuke, había atacado la ciudad, matando a casi todo el clan Kuchiki en menos de siete días, él y Rukia habían sobrevivido gracias al sacrificio de su abuelo -Lo que menos deseaba que pasara parece que esta por suceder… De nuevo- siguió buscando, deseando tener suerte…

Ellos llegaron a una gran y elegante mansión, con preciosos jardines y una magnifica fuente, además de muchos otros detalles que denotaban que aquel lugar pertenecía a la mejor clase social.

-Así que es aquí donde reside lo último del clan Kuchiki– miró a la chica, que se encontraba a un lado suyo -Guíame– ella obedeció de inmediato, moviéndose con gracia, sin llamar la atención -Tú, síguela con cuidado…- el pelirrojo obedeció la orden al instante -Éste lugar debe estar repleto de cámaras de seguridad…- las ubicó con la vista, pero usar sus poderes para desactivarlas podía ser arriesgado, sabía que sólo tenía una forma de pasar, esperaría a ver donde se detenía la muchacha y luego iría hasta ellos por le camino más seguro; ajustó un poco sus ropas, para que no quedaran tan sueltas -Sabía que esto me serviría…– se guardó ese pequeño objeto en uno de sus bolsillos -Grimmjow, como se te ocurra hacer alguna otra idiotez te voy a enseñar una buena lección…- siguió, con la mirada, los movimientos de la Shinigami, hasta ver que se detenía en una de las tantas habitaciones.

Ulquiorra desapareció entre la oscuridad, usando sus habilidades vampíricas, debía de ser lo mas sigiloso posible para no ser detectado por las cámaras ni los sensores de seguridad.

Los pantalones de Grimmjow quedaron tirados en el pasto, él estaba sentado con los brazos hacia atrás, usándolos para apoyar su peso y no caer acostado al suelo, jadeaba con fuerza, con la cabeza de Ichigo entre sus piernas, el pelinaranja se movía con algo de timidez, debido a que era la primera vez que hacía algo así…

-Mjj…-el peliazul se mordió los labios, respirando con fuerza, no quería dejar que ese cazador oyera sus gemidos; tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando que el muchacho se lo chupara; Ichigo se esmeraba bastante, superando su pena inicial, lamía toda su longitud -Mkjj– y su respiración chocaba contra el humedecido miembro del peliazul, haciendo arder su lujuria aun más; Grimmjow cerró los ojos, sin soltar ni un solo gemido real, sus músculos se estaban tensando, y el muchacho se lo metió a la boca tratando de abarcárselo por completo, aunque no podía lograrlo se esforzaba por complacerlo, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo, haciéndolo gozar con su novata boca.

El vampiro arañó el pasto, dejando la marca de sus dedos en la tierra, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, hizo un esfuerzo por mirar al cazador, alcanzando a distinguir únicamente su cabellera, y su trasero levantado, en definitiva pensó que ese chico se mandaba un buen "culo" para cogerse sabrosos, no podía verle la espalda porque Ichigo no se había quitado el kimono, y este se le arrejuntaba a media espalda. Un gruñido forzado salió de su garganta, abriendo la boca solo para respirar, no le había avisado a Ichigo en que momento iba a correrse.

-Aun eres un novato Kurosaki…- se rió, hablando con dificultad y entre jadeos, viendo como el pelinaranja tosía un poco, atragantándose con su semen -HAHAHA No estuvo TAN mal mocoso- lo jaló para besarlo, él tampoco se había quitado la camisa, ambos cayeron de nuevo al pasto -Voy a darte tu "premio"- lo besó, cómo queriendo devorarlo, cómo si aspirara su alma por sus labios, Ichigo se aferró a su amplia espalda una vez mas.

Ulquiorra entró a la habitación, mirando todo y a la vez sin observar nada en particular, era la típica alcoba de una niña rica que adoraba a los conejos, el pálido ojiverde simplemente quería acabar lo más pronto posible con todo lo que iba a hacer… Él estaba de frente a los dos Shinigami.

-Desvístanse– ordenó el pelinegro y ambos jóvenes obedecieron en el acto, tirando sin mas la ropa al suelo –Tú- señaló a Renji, mirando su cuerpo sin apetito -Siéntate en la cama, y tú, ponte frente a él…- ella quedó frente a su amigo, sin mirarse realmente. El vampiro tomó toda la ropa, tirándola al azar alrededor de la cama -Abarai, abrázala por la cintura, Kuchiki, siéntate sobre sus caderas– de nuevo obedecieron de inmediato, eran dos marionetas a su entera disposición -Bésense– lo hicieron mecánicamente, sin sentimiento alguno.

Él los miró, pensando que podrían estar así por horas, y nada pasaría entre ellos y seguramente se devía porque entre esos dos no había una atracción sexual, pero no tenía ese tiempo, debía darse prisa; se acercó a ellos, quedando a espaldas de ella, pasando sus manos por sus hombros, haciéndola estremecer con su fría caricia, lenta y armoniosa, le besó entre los omóplatos con sus labios húmedos, bajando sus manos por su esbelta y femenina figura, besando cada parte de la piel que cubría su espina dorsal, dirigiéndose hacia el sur de su cuerpo, empinándola sobre el pelirrojo con sutileza; ella quedó sobre su amigo, aun sin dejar de besarse con autismo, ahí no había ni pasión ni deseo, solo dos marionetas actuando como robots.

El vampiro tomó las manos de Renji, acariciándolas con las propias, guiándolas al mismo tiempo hacia las nalgas de la morena, ella gimió suavemente entre sus besos…

-Es hora…- Ulquiorra alzó un poco el cuerpo de ella, metiendo una de sus manos entre ambos adolecentes, justo por la zona de sus genitales, logrando acariciar, con algo de prisa, la intimidad del pelirrojo, lo escuchó jadear en ese instante; sobre el dorso de su mano, mas sobre la zona de su muñeca, sintió la humedad del sexo de ella, gracias a su maestría vampírica, había logrado excitarlos bastante en menos de cinco minutos -Deja de besarlo- la jaló sobre él mismo, para abrazarla por la espalda, pasando sus mortecinas manos sobre sus pequeños senos, haciéndola gemir, complacida, ella acomodó su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Ulquiorra, besándole la mejilla -Abarai, mastúrbate…- sus órdenes fueron frías y totalmente faltas de pasión, sin embargo el pelirrojo le obedeció con total lujuria, como si aquella vacía voz lo excitara hasta el mas bajo de los placeres. Ella siguió gimiendo al mismo tiempo, que el pelinegro, bajaba sus manos por si vientre -Rukia…- ella se sujetaba a los brazos de él, con fuerza -Di mi nombre Rukia…- la joven jadeaba, los gemidos de Renji ahogaban el resto de los sonidos…

-Ahhh Ahh… m.. H…– Rukia gemía, y el nombre que pronunciaba sólo había sido oido por Ulquiorra; la humedad de su intimidad bajaba atreves de sus delgados muslos, mojando la virilidad del pelirrojo, el vampiro la soltó, casi tirándola sobre Renji, ambos se besaron de nuevo, pero ahora con la lujuria que el nocturno había logrado sembrar en ellos dos, la chica quedó montada sobre el pelirrojo.

-*_… Es suficiente…*_- metió la mano entre ellos, pudiendo alcanzar aun la virilidad del muchacho, así como estimular a la muchacha al mismo tiempo -Estúpidos mortales– él masturbó a Renji hasta hacerlo correrse -Los niños de ahora no saben como tener sexo…- de inmediato introdujo sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Rukia, haciéndola delirar, a pesar del poco cuidado con él que lo hizo; en menos de un par de minutos ella estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, el pálido la giró violentamente para besarla, ella se estremeció por completo, para luego adormecerse justo como el pelirrojo -Duérmanse hasta que alguien más los levante- miró un segundo su mano, los fluidos de ambos se sentían tan tibios en ella… -Ninguno de los dos recordará nada de esto…- ambos obedecieron, tapándose con la sábana sucia, casi hasta el cuello, para quedar profundamente dormidos de inmediato.

Ulquiorra los miró una última vez y sus ojos brillaban intensamente, lamió sus manos hambrientamente, haciéndose pequeñas heridas con sus propios colmillos, se agitó un poco, debido al aumento de su flujo sanguíneo, y su energía se incrementó ligeramente…

Él saltó por la ventana, habiendo arreglado que su presencia no se sintiera en esa casa, gracias al pequeño frasco que siempre lelvaba consigo; desapareció entre las sombras para alejarse lo mas posible del lugar, cubriendo su rostro de nuevo con su capucha, se relamió los labios, hacía mucho ya que no probaba de la pureza de los vírgenes, hacía mucho también que no bebía de un Quincy, así como hacía mucho igual que no destrozaba el cuerpo de nadie, sus instintos vampíricos trataron de dominarlo ese día, sin embargo debía contenerse o estaría en muchos problemas…

-Ahora voy a ver que tanto hace ese imbécil…- sus verdes ojos se opacaron, sus colmillos decrecieron y su cara regresó a su inmutable gesto, se mezcló con los edificios, y demás cosas del lugar, avanzando con seguridad.

Ichigo se encontraba nuevamente apresado entre el piso y el peliazul, gimiendo extasiado, los besos del vampiro por su piel lo enloquecían, Grimmjow estaba lamiendo su vientre, mordisqueándolo alrededor de su ombligo, dejando la clara piel marcada con tonos rojizos, metiendo su lengua en aquel pequeño orificio de su ombligo, dejando que su saliva lo llenara, estremeciéndolo de nuevo, apoyando sus manos en el piso, y su pecho estaba precisamente sobre la virilidad el cazador, Ichigo gozaba del roce del pecho de Grimmjow contra su erección, cada vez que el vampiro se movía lo rozaba ligeramente y de seguir así, seguro, llegaría pronto a correrse.

-Ahhn- el Shinigami no podía contener sus gemidos, el peliazul fue bajando por su vientre entre besos, llegando a su virilidad Ahhg ahhn - él jadeó un poco mas, como lloriqueando, el vampiro lamió solo la punta de su hombría- AHHH- sacándole mas partido a sus gemidos, a su gritos de placer.

Grimmjow lamió sus testículos con malicia, chupándolos, haciéndolos hinchar más, su saliva bajaba por el escroto del muchacho, arrebatándole mas gritos de gozo, su espesa saliva siguió bajando hasta esa entrada, justo como el peliazul deseaba, el vampiro sonrió maliciosamente, comenzando a penetrar al pelinaranja con uno de sus dedos, sin avisarle de la intromisión.

-Itgg… - Ichigo no lo detuvo, le estaba gustando, la succión sobre sus "gemelos" y aquello que lo penetraba se sentía delirantemente bien, el peliazul pasó su lengua desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta, lamiendo nuevamente, justo en esta última, con mas ahínco -Ahhn Gri… ¡GRIMMJOW!- gimió su nombre con demasiada pasión y eso excitó mucho a su nuevo amante, el cual se estaba extasiando con la voz del muchacho -¡GRIMMJOW!-

Ulquiorra finalmente llegó al cementerio, rastreando ambas energías hasta ese lugar, seguía cubriéndose con su capucha; caminó sigilosamente hasta ellos, sin mirar las tumbas de quienes él mismo había matado, y que de saber lo que le pasaba se burlarían de él seguramente, iban desde ancianos a niños, varones y mujeres por igual. Llegó a quedar a unos treinta metros de ellos, deteniéndose entre unas pocas lápidas apartadas, guardándose entre las sombras de éstas, mientras permanecía hincado para no ser visto.

-_*Sabía que no lo habías matado… Pero estas cruzando el límite…*_- el pelinegro miró a su "esclavo" mover sus caderas sobre el cazador y el joven no dejaba de gemir el nombre del peliazul con fervor, el pálido entrecerró los ojos, apretando los puños con ira, desapareció de ahí, no deseando ver nada mas de ellos.

El jefe del clan Kuchiki había buscado a su hermanita, y por ende al pelirrojo, por toda la ciudad sin éxito, esperando que el pelirrojo estuviera bien y que la joven ya hubiese regresado a su hogar, pero en todo es tiempo su preocupación no aminoró…

-Tendré que hablar con ella, prohibirle salir a cazar si es necesario- él iba entrando a su mansión, sin poder evitar mirar una fotografía que estaba en la sala, en donde estaba retratada su familia, él de cuando tenía unos catorce años, y Rukia unos cuatro, junto a sus padres y abuelos, todos sonriendo -No quiero perderte a ti Rukia…- subió hasta su cuarto, para cambiarse de ropas, estaba exhausto y había perdido gran parte de la noche, buscándoles, en vano.

Después de ponerse las prendas limpias fue a la habitación de su querida hermana menor, quería asegurarse de que había vuelto y se encontraba bien, o no podría descansar y seguramente volvería salir a buscarla un buen rato más. Entró sin encender la luz, para no despertarla por si ya dormía, acercándose lentamente hacia la cama, tenía que estar seguro de que ella ya había regresado.

-No voy a dejar que nada te pase Rukia…- sintió un gran peso fuera de su conciencia al verla ahí, acarició sus cabellos con delicadeza, despertándola sin querer.

-…Mmm… ¿Pasa algo, niisama?- ella se despertó al sentirlo, se giró hacia él para poder verlo mejor, aunque aun estaba bastante adormecida.

-No, todo esta bien Rukia, descansa…- le sonrió suavemente, aunque ella seguro no lo recordaría en la mañana al levantarse, lo prefería así, nunca le gustó ser tan demostrativo.

-Bien…- ella se giró de nuevo para dormirse, sintiendo frío… -Niisama, hace frío…- dijo ya mas dormida que despierta.

-No deberías dejar la ventana abierta– él fue a cerrarla de inmediato, no quería que su pequeña hermana pescara un resfriado, por muy ligero que este pudiera ser, pero en ese momento jaló a Rukia sin avisar, cubriéndola con la sábana y mirando hacia la cama -¿QUIEN ERES Y QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- encendió la luz de inmediato, dispuesto a matar al malnacido infeliz.

-¿Qué sucede niisama?- estaba aun adormecida, pero el brusco movimiento la había asustado un poco, en ese instante abrió los ojos al tope

-Quiero seguir durmiendo…-se giró dándoles la espalda, tapándose con la otra sábana de la morena; era una persona que ambos hermanos conocían muy bien…

-¿Re…Renji…?– fue en ese momento que tomó conciencia de que estaba desnuda, tapada apenas por una escasa sábana, asustándose de verdad al pensar en lo que eso significaba, porque el pelirrojo igual estaba desnudo, frente a ellos.

-¿QUÉ HACES EN LA CAMA DE MÍ HERMANA?- miró al frente, la cama con manchas rojizas, que seguro serian de sangre, Rukia desnuda en sus brazos y el muchacho desnudo dándole la espalda…

Era seguro que nada bueno iba a resultar de ello, y mucho menos tendrían una explicación que lo calmara, el dolor de su pecho brotó como un fétido rio de amarga hiel…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tercero**

**Las Razones detrás de la Máscara**

Faltaban veintitrés minutos para las cinco de la madrugada, cuando Grimmjow entró a su "residencia", se sentía cansado, el cazador igual había quedado exhausto y no tenía idea de cómo se había ido, ni le interesaba saber sobre él nada. En su "hogar" todo parecía estar igual…

-Joder… Se vuelve aburrido muy rápido…- soltó el peliazul, mientras miraba, descuidadamente, el lugar, su "cena" lo esperaba acostada en el sofá, todas las puertas estaban cerradas, y su amo leyendo en su sillón -Te estuve buscando… ¿Dónde diablos estabas?– le reclamó, aunque sin ganas, sólo fue por seguir la "rutina" de siempre, desde luego olvidando que su estado denotaba lo agotado que se encontraba -¡Ulquiorra!-

-Si te quedaras donde te lo indico, esto no pasaría…- él seguía pretendiendo leer, únicamente esperando, no había dejado de llevarle una victima para no quedar descubierto, no estallaba su ira para evitar que el otro se enterara de sus celos… Ulquiorra era demasiado orgulloso para eso.

-Sabes que odio una puta madre esperar- miró a su "cena" sin entusiasmo, era una mujer, joven y hermosa, sin embargo él odiaba a todas las mujeres -Una puta vieja…- susurró con rencor, tomándola con brusquedad, bebiendo de su sangre salvajemente, sólo porque tenía que seguir lo mismo de todos los días

-No vayas a despedazar el cuerpo– el pelinegro se levantó, dejando el libro a un lado del sillón -Va a servirme…- se acercó a él, queriendo abrazarlo por la espalda, estaba seguro de que el aroma del Shinigami se le había impregnado al peliazul, y él quería borrar toda huella de otro en la piel de su esclavo.

Pero el peliazul se movió, empujándolo con su brazo, tirándolo al suelo por la excesiva fuerza que usó, evitando así que se le acercara demasiado.

-SABES QUE ODIO A LAS PUTAS VIEJAS– se justificó ante él de esa manera por haberlo tirado, aunque sabía que se arriesgaba demasiado, a veces Ulquiorra tenía arranques de salvajismo, que aunque era raro, era peligroso, sin embargo consideraba mas peligroso que su amo notara el aroma del Shinigami en su cuerpo, para su suerte parecía que no había cambio alguno en el pelinegro.

-No lo destroces…- se levantó y sacudió sus ropas con elegancia, como si nada pasara; había sentido una aguda punzada, una astilla que melló su corazón, no era la primera vez que el peliazul se acostaba con otro, eso era relativamente seguido y lo podía soportar, sin embargo, sí sería la primera vez que lo rechazaba después de hacerlo… -_*No quieres perder su olor, ¿Cierto?...*- _se retiró a su cuarto, sin decir nada mas ni esperar una respuesta, cerró la puerta al entrar, dejando solo al otro en la sala -_*Él te gusta…*_- su corazón dolió más al recordar como Grimmjow besaba al cazador, la forma en la que los había encontrado, la manera tan "especial" en la que le había dicho "Te quiero", cuando los espiaba furtivamente, bajó la mirada hasta el suelo, el piso de losetas viejas le recordaba su propio estado de depresión permanente , él nunca podría tener esas palabras con sinceridad, ni si quiera las había recibo en un momento de lujuria, y en solo dos noches alguien mas se las había ganado… -Tal vez sea hora de volver con "ÉL"…- se desvistió, tirando la ropa usada en una caja de cartón, ya luego las quemaría para no dejar evidencias; buscó en el closet otro juego de ropa, igualmente negro, que le cubriera todo el cuerpo, metiéndose a la cama, lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de dormir, después pensaría en lo que sería mejor para él…

Quizás si Grimmjow hubiera notado que Ulquiorra tenía olor a otro, mejor dicho a otros, la situación se hubiera tornado bastante violenta y diferente… Grimmjow era mucho más celoso que su amo, y mucho más vengativo y salvaje…

Ichigo fue a la escuela, sin deseos de asistir, lo que había pasado entre él y el peliazul esa noche lo tenía un poco alterado, por supuesto simulaba estar normal, aunque interiormente se sentía mal, había estado evitando a Ishida toda la mañana, algo complicado si pertenecían al mismo salón y para empeorar la situación ni Rukia ni Renji se habían presentado ese día a clases…

Por su parte Uryuu se sentía nervioso, levantarse desnudo, con las sábanas manchadas no le hizo nada de gracia, menos aun cuando recordaba que había tenido un sueño húmedo con Ichigo, sus mejillas se teñían de carmín, y la peor de todas las vergüenzas era que su padre le dio un sermón sobre cerrar la puerta cuando quisiera privacidad… Ishida sentía vergüenza de ver a Ichigo a la cara…

Llegó el descanso, para todos fue extraño que el pelinaranja desapareciera, y solo Ishida hizo por buscarlo, encontrándolo en donde siempre se iba cuando quería estar solo… A decir verdad era así como habían empezado su furtiva relación…

-¿Sabes algo de Kuchiki san o de Abarai san? –preguntó el joven Quincy, por ser un tema un poco neutro y para poder empezar una plática con relativa facilidad, sentía que así disiparía la tensión entre ellos, tensión que no entendía como surgía, aun sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara por la pena.

-No… Seguro que Byakuya realizó otra reunión, o algo…- no sería la primera vez que esos dos faltaran por algún asunto relacionado con el hermano de le chica; él estaba sentado con la espalda pegada al enrejado, que rodeaba las orillas de la azotea, evitando mirarlo a toda costa, porque su culpa le hería más al tenerlo cerca, el chico de lentes se sentó a su lado, con su almuerzo en las manos.

-Espero que no tenga nada que ver con "ese" rumor que ya conocemos…- abrió su Bentô, dudando en comérselo, los nervios le quitaban el hambre.

-No lo creo…- no estaba seguro, pero prefirió mentir, y se puso peor, no podía soportar estar junto a él, la culpa de lo que había pasado lo atormentaba, no tenía idea de como menguarla -Acabo de recordar que olvidé algo…- se puso en pie de inmediato, aun sabiendo que era la peor de todas las excusas que se le habían podido haber ocurrido -Te veré luego Ishida…-

-…Ichigo…- logró detener al cazador con solo llamarlo, debido a que rara vez lo llamaba por su nombre de pila y mucho menos lo hacía en el instituto -Desde el otro día estas actuando raro… ¿Esta todo bien?-

-Sí, ya te dije que sólo se me olvidó algo… No es gran cosa… Te veré luego- le sonrió forzadamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos, saliendo de ahí, esperando internamente a que no lo siguiera y le complicara la vida ese día -_*Lo siento mucho Uryuu, de verdad lo siento… Es sólo que… No sé que hacer con todo esto…*_- saliendo de la vista del Quincy corrió para alejarse lo más posible, sintiéndose morir…

-No sabes mentir Kurosaki…- dijo quedamente, con tristeza, el abismo que lo separaba se hacía mas y mas grande cada vez -¿Qué clase de relación tenemos si tú no confías en mi?- casi cuatro meses de estar "saliendo", como novios, a escondidas de todos, y nada había progresado entre ellos, ni si quiera se habían empezado a llamar por sus primeros nombres, ni siquiera a solas -Si esto sigue así, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado- cerró su Bentô sin haber probado bocado.

La luz de la mañana avanzada alumbraba tenuemente el lugar, puertas y ventanas estaban herméticamente cerradas, pero la claridad se colaba por algunas rendijas rebeldes. Grimmjow permaneció en el sofá durante varias horas, mirando el techo sólo por que sí, no pensaba nada en particular, mas bien, no quería pensar en nada; tenía que descansar; pero entrar al cuarto que compartían le producía ese espantoso malestar, pensar en lo que pasaba entre ellos lo frustraba, de más esta decir que el Shinigami ni si quiera figuraba en sus cavilaciones…

-Maldita sea… ¿Por qué precisamente HOY se le ocurre que quiere sexo?- el peliazul no se movió, ni un poco, en todas esas horas -¿Por qué no fue ayer, o mañana?-gruñó levantándose al fin, suponía que el olor del Shinigami ya se habría dispersado de su cuerpo -Estúpido Ulquiorra…- se movió, con desgano, hacia el aseo, al menos los servicios de la casa funcionaban bastante bien…

Dejó su ropa tirada en el suelo, él estaba ya debajo de la regadera, tallando su cuerpo con fuerza, quería desvanecer cualquier resquicio del olor a cazador que le pudiera quedar… La caída del agua le recordaba su infancia, su maldita infancia…

Corría la década de los cuarentas, él tenía solo siete años, la lluvia caía copiosamente, no tenía idea de que día era, mucho menos de la hora que sería, él sólo esperaba por ver a su madre, acurrucado en una esquina, tratando, en vano, de protegerse de la lluvia, las prendas que llevaba apenas y lo cubrían, dejándolo expuesto al clima, sus dientes castañeaban y él lloraba en silencio.

Recordaba que su casa estaba algo apartada del pueblo, no sabía el nombre que tenía ese lugar, pero sabía que estaba en algún lado entre Francia y España; sabía que en invierno la nieve lo cubría todo y que su madre tenía muchas visitas, hombres, muchos hombres, iban a verla, durante el rato que ellos estaban a él lo dejaban afuera de la cabaña.

Lloraba en silencio, guardando su cabeza entre sus rodillas, la puerta se oyó crujir al abrirse, todo lo que podía recordar de aquel hombre eran sus botas, ya que en ellas había una insignia metálica, él entró corriendo a su casa, yendo hacia la cama, donde su madre estaba acostada.

-Mamá, mamá- estaba empapado, era un niño pequeño hambriento de afecto…

-¡Cállate mocoso!- le gritó, arrojándole un zapato -¡Déjame descansar!-

-Mamá, tengo frío, tengo hambre…- comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tratando de no hacer ruido, para su suerte su madre había fallado al arrojarle el zapato.

-CÁLLATE- se sentó en la cama, sin cuidar de taparse dejando su pecho al descubierto, el pequeño trataba de no seguir llorando -LÁRGATE DE MI VISTA, MOCOSO BASTARDO- ella señaló hacia fuera, sus ojos inyectados de sangre- -SI NO FUERA POR TU MALDITA CULPA YO HUBIERA SIDO FELIZ ¡LÁRGATE!-

-P…pero… ma…- ella le empezó a arrojar de todo lo que tenía a su alcance, gritándole que se fuera de su vida, de su casa, que hubiera sido mejor que nunca hubiera nacido. Él salió corriendo de la habitación yendo a esconderse debajo de la mesa, guardándose ahí de esa mujer.

Unos minutos mas tarde ella roncaba, y él buscaba los restos de lo que se haya comido, devorando las migajas que encontraba, buscando cualquier trapo para taparse…

Así había transcurrido toda su corta vida, con insultos, con maltratos; si seguía vivo era solo por que había tenido suerte de burlar a la muerte…

Su triste infancia siguió ese rumbo, hasta que el invierno llegó… Cada día que transcurría la temperatura descendía un poco mas, y como siempre, él trataba de buscar con que taparse, sin importar de que trapo se tratara; faltaba poco para navidad, aunque él desconocía que era, o que significaba, algunas veces en el pueblo, cuando iba, oía hablar de fiestas llenas de música y de colores, y de un tal Santa Claus, que cumplía los deseos de los niños, él no tenía nada, pero le hacía ilusión que algún día pudiera tener algo…

Ese día su madre entró a la casa con el mismo hombre de las botas con insignias, ella parecía muy feliz, ella lo llamó a su lado, en la cama, y él, como todo niño, corrió hacia ella, feliz, finalmente Santa Claus le había cumplido su deseo, por el que había rogado todos los días desde que podía recordar…

Pero eso sólo fue el inicio de sus pesadillas… Su madre le arrancó las gastadas ropas que lo cubrían, sujetándolo a la cama, aquel tipo lo manoseó como quiso, y él comenzó a llorar, tenía miedo… No sabía que es lo que sucedía, pero sentía que no quería saberlo.

Su madre le gritó que se callara, dándole una bofetada con saña; aquel hombre le abrió sus pequeñas piernas, un dolor agudo le hizo gritar, rogando por ayuda, su madre lo sujeto con mas fuerza, para evitar que se pudiera mover, aquel tipo lo aplastaba, lo sentía jadear sobre su pequeño cuerpo, no podía dejar de gritar y sentía que iba a morir por tanto dolor…

Lo último que recordaba de ese maldito día era haber visto sus piernas manchadas de sangre, su propia sangre, sus gritos de dolor y de terror, la risa de esa maldita mujer, que nunca jamás podría volver a llamar "madre", la cara demoniaca de aquel tipo…

Grimmjow cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordar su infancia siempre el traía un amargo trago de dolor, odiaba esa mujer, de verdad la odiaba, y por ella odiaba a todas las demás mujeres del planeta; el agua caía sobre su espalda, limpiando su piel, sin lograr darle el alivio emocional que necesitaba, siguió recordando, porque no podía dejar esas memorias enterradas en el olvido.

Cuando logró despertarse, después de caer inconsciente bajo el peso de ese hombre, estaba en medio del bosque, la nieve caía lentamente, la luz del sol empezaba a perderse, y sus ropas seguían teniendo esa horribles manchas de su sangre, se arrastró por el suelo, llorando, no pudo ni pararse por causa del dolor. No sabía ni como había logrado sobrevivir, alimentándose de lo que fuera, bebiendo agua escasamente, pues todo estaba congelado, aguantando el inclemente frío. Al pasar de los días pudo moverse mejor, aunque le dolía ir al baño se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, para su mente infantil no había ninguna explicación, el dolor de su corazón destruía su alma, siguiendo con vida por algún capricho de la vida misma…

Vivió robando, huyendo y guardado de la gente, justo como un animalito herido, en el transcurso de unos cinco años recorrió muchos pueblos, la década de los cincuenta estaba cerca, aunque el desconocía ese dato, tenía ya doce años,; nuevamente la nieve caía, era invierno y se moría de frío; llegó hasta la cabaña de unos ancianos, robando lo poco que podía de ellos, estaba delgado hasta casi los huesos, y a pesar de su grave desnutrición había logrado ganar algo de altura.

Hubo un día que transcurría tranquilo y en el cual la nieve no había caído aun, sin embargo el aire se sentía muy helado, él esperaba a que la noche callera… Ese día el anciano salió a la puerta de su hogar, hablándole.

-Hey muchacho…- habló el viejito; al parecer la pareja de ancianos lo había notado días atrás -Ven aquí jovencito…- le hablaba con amabilidad, pero él seguía escondiéndose entre los árboles -Ven, ¿No tienes hambre?- el niño no respondió, aun así el anciano le dejó un plato de sopa, en el suelo, para él, junto con una cobijita, entrando a su casa de nuevo.

Él fue corriendo, tomando el plato y la cobija, alejándose de inmediato de la casa, devorándose la comida en segundos y tapándose con el cobertor. A partir de ese día, tenía un plato de comida dos veces al día, el intento del anciano, de que él se acercara era, en balde, ya que había desarrollado un terror irracional hacia los varones y un odio e ira incontenible hacia las mujeres.

Con el tiempo dejó de haber comida, no supo que fue de los ancianos, porque dejó de verlos de pronto, no quedaba ninguno de los dos, por lo tanto decidió quedarse vivir en la cabaña, él solito…

Había aprendido a cazar, rudimentariamente, ayudado con lo poco que en esa casa quedó de los viejitos; aprendió igual a hacer fuego por él mismo, sin saber cocinar, y aun así podía alimentarse, era independiente de todos y podía cuidarse él solo.

Un día, a finales de verano, cuando había alcanzado los catorce años, un par de hombres desconocidos entraron a su "hogar", él corrió tratando de huir de ellos, pero lo habían pescado, agarrándolo de uno de sus brazos con mucha fuerza, eran un negro y un blanco de cabellos plateados…

Pidió que lo soltaran, pero no le hicieron caso, ellos hablaban un idioma que no entendía, y por lo tanto no sabía que querían de él, después de intercambiar muchas palabras el de cabellos plateados sonrió, como un zorro, le dio miedo, en ese momento lo arrastraron fuera de la cabaña… Luego de eso todo fue oscuridad, cuando estuvo consiente se dio cuenta de que no podía ver, debido a una venda en sus ojos, las manos atadas a su espalda y el cuerpo amarrado a una silla; había mucha gente a su alrededor, lo sabía por que hacían bastante ruido, nuevamente esas palabras en aquel idioma que desconocía…

Le soltaron la venda, y lo primero que alcanzó a ver fueron unos brillos verdes, su vista estaba algo desenfocada, pero el color verde era tan intenso como para no reconocerlo, poco a poco fue distinguiendo que eran un par de ojos, eran los ojos de Ulquiorra que se habían clavado en los suyos…

Grimmjow Terminó de bañarse, los paseos en su memoria debían de terminar, cada vez que rememoraba todo aquello le hacía daño, todo lo que él quería era cariño, amor que nadie le dio y que hasta su propia madre le había negado.

-Si no fuera por ti, yo no sería así, Ulquiorra…- se vistió apenas con un pantalón de tela sencilla y semi clareosa, sin secarse el cabello -Que sea un sádico violento es culpa tuya- entrecerró los ojos, metiéndose a la cama, tenía una gran necesidad de ser abrazado, de ser cuidado, siempre había estado hambriento de cariño, de atención; se acercó al pelinegro, abrazándose a él con fuerza, sentía un vacio en su interior que el sexo no podía ahuyentar, y que aminoraba en presencia de su amo.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, recordando, a la lejanía, cuando Ulquiorra lo había llevado de regreso con su madre; los golpes, la sangre, la forma en la que le sacó los ojos… Ese capítulo de su vida se había cerrado de forma sangrienta y confusa, casi de inmediato quedó profundamente dormido, aferrándose al pálido y frío cuerpo de su maestro.

Por la tarde, Ichigo, se apareció por la casa de Urahara Kisuke, el dueño de una extraña tienda, quien le daba alojamiento a Renji, el pelinaranja necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que le pasaba con el peliazul e Ishida, y no había nadie mejor que su amigo de toda la vida para oirlo, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarlo en cama, deprimido y, al parecer, bastante afectado por algo…

-¿Qué hay, Renji?- comentó el pelinaranja cuando entró a la habitación del pelirrojo, tomando asiento en una de las sillas de ahí, Urahara le había comentado que su amigo se encontraba bastante mal -¿Qué te sucede?-

-Lo eché a perder, Ichigo…- decía, le pelirrojo, con un hilo de voz, sin mirarlo, dándole la espalda.

-¿A que te refieres?- él era el único, además de Rukia, que sabía de la relación del joven tatuado con el mayor de los Kuchiki.

-Kuchiki sama me odia… Nunca va a perdonarme…- su voz se iba quebrando a medida que hablaba.

-¿De que hablas Renji?- olvidó momentáneamente sus problemas, los del pelirrojo eran más importantes ahora, y no iba a darle otra cosa por la cual preocuparse…

-Ayer en la noche…- empezó, con la imperiosa necesidad de desahogarse -No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero… Kuchiki sama nos encontró… A Rukia y a mí…- se detuvo un momento, para él era un imposible de creer, nada de lo ocurrido, horas atrás, tenía sentido lógico -En la habitación de Rukia…- dijo aun sin mirarlo, y no parecía dispuesto a llegar a hacerlo en ningún momento.

-… ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo, Renji? Si son amigos de toda la vida…- sabía que no era todo, y no sabía que daño estaban causando sus palabras en el otro.

-Por eso mismo me odia… Nosotros… Estábamos durmiendo en la misma cama… Desnudos… Ella y yo…- hizo otra pausa, su voz estaba quebraba por el llanto contenido -Acabábamos de tener sexo…-

-¿Qué?...– no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando -¿Pero, cómo fue que eso pasó?-

-No lo sé… Pero… Él me echó de su casa, dijo que no quería volver a verme… Él me odia Ichigo… Y Rukia… seguro que ella me odia también-

-No puedo creerlo… Si ustedes son como hermanos…- deseaba poder ayudarlo, sin saber cómo hacerlo realmente -¿Cómo fue que todo sucedió?-

-No lo sé Ichigo… No lo recuerdo…- el pelinaranja lo abrazó, dándole su apoyo silenciosamente.

-_*Rukia debe estar deshecha también…*- _pensó en ella, queriendo poder ayudarlos a ambos, no quería que una amistad de años terminara de esa forma.

La pelinegra estaba en su habitación, luego de que su hermano corriera a su mejor amigo se fue, sin siquiera mirarla; ella tampoco podía entender lo que había pasado esa noche, lloraba incesantemente en su cuarto, sin saber que hacer, sin saber que pensar, sumiéndose en el dolor que le causaba el haber traicionado a su hermano, y a su mejor amigo; al final de todo aquel amargo túnel de dolor, en el que estaba, se hallaba también el hecho de que había perdido su virginidad de la forma que no deseaba.

La tarde se desvanecía en el horizonte, los tonos naranjas en las nubes creaban una atmosfera romántica en aquella puesta de otoño, aunque para Ulquiorra aquel atardecer sólo significaba el vacio de las palabrerías que plagaban las novelas que en algún tiempo en su vida había leído…

Al despertar se sintió atrapado entre los brazos del peliazul, el dolor de su pecho lo atacó de nuevo, con menos intensidad, pero aun persistía en hacerle daño; se levantó sin despertarlo, como siempre…

-Debí haberte matado hace años…- susurró para si mismo el pelinegro; salió del cuarto, llevándose la caja con su ropa usada el día anterior; el cuerpo de la mujer estaba casi intacto -Es más de lo que esperaba…- la victima tenía las cuencas oculares vacías, y colgando de ellas sus ojos despedazados, una pierna rota salvajemente y varios arañazos; sabiendo que las odiaba, como si fueran lo mas despreciable del mundo, le llevó una mujer al peliazul, porque su ira le había ganado ese día -Tú no conoces el perdón… - su rostro se ensombreció a causa del dolor -Sé que me odias a mi también… Pero sabes que de mí no puedes deshacerte o "ÉL" te cazaría como a un animal…- se llevó el cuerpo al sótano, al abrir la puerta un gran muestrario de las mas variadas cosas lo recibió…

Él se levantó solo un poco después, algo perezoso, resintiendo la soledad en la que solía despertarse día tras día. Si Ulquiorra supiera que Grimmjow daría la mitad de su vida transcurrida por despertarse a su lado…

-Ese estúpido nunca se queda… - se levantó, sacando cualquier ropa del armario -Joder…- el sol hacía rato se había ocultado, fue de inmediato hacia fuera del cuarto.

Su amo yacía en el sillón, leyendo el mismo libro al parecer, nuevamente vestido todo de negro, las prendas lucían exactamente idénticas a las de un Shinigami, aunque Grimmjow pensaba que eso era normal, Ulquiorra solía vestirse así muy seguido. Alguna vez se preguntó si Ulquiorra disfrutaba "estar de luto" siempre, peor jamás tuvo una respuesta a ello.

-Me voy…- dijo, al aire, el peliazul, supuso que por la forma tan poco interesada, y la pose del pelinegro, ese día no saldría a cazar.

-Grimmjow… -susurró Ulquiorra, deteniéndolo antes de que saliese, con sólo su voz.

-¡Solo voy a dar una vuelta! – bramó a la invisible pregunta, odiaba tener que darle explicaciones, pero sabía que de no hacerlo seguramente Ulquiorra pensaría en castigarlo por su desobediencia, el miedo que le infundía estaba bastante bien fundado -Estúpido bastardo…- masculló entre dientes antes de salir, lo que lo hacia sentir realmente mal era que Ulquiorra ni siquiera lo había mirado, que lo ignorara era el peor castigo que podía haberle dado.

-Sal de una vez, Kurotsuchi Nemu…- dijo el amo, una vez que el peliazul se hubiese ido; una joven de cabellos negros, con el gesto de tristeza, muy parecido al suyo propio, salió de entre las sombras, caminando lentamente hacia él -Sígueme…- salió por la puerta de atrás, con ella siguiéndole muy de cerca

En su casa, Ishida Ryuken, observaba el comportamiento de su hijo, lo había sentido muy deprimido en la cena, en la que rara vez coincidían, además de que ese día el joven no habían salido de cacería, lo cual era muy extraño, por lo tanto suponía que algo le había sucedido…

Entró furtivamente al cuarto de su hijo, lo encontró durmiendo, sin estar vestido para salir, no fingía dormir como otras noches lo había hecho…

-¿Qué sucede contigo Uryuu?...- resentía no pasar más tiempo con su único hijo, pero esa era su forma de mostrarle su amor, su forma de ser padre; los rumores de que aquel vampiro había entrado a la ciudad lo preocupaban un poco…

El pelinaranja estaba dando su ronda habitual, preocupado por Renji y por Rukia, estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos saldría a cuidar su zona de la cuidad, por lo tanto el trabajaría por los tres por un tiempo…

-Estúpido Byakuya… Es obvio que Renji y Rukia nunca harían algo así– hacía un rato atrás quiso ir a ver a su amiga pero el mayor de los Kuchiki no se lo permitió -Lo que Renji me contó no tiene sentido… No es posible que hayan hecho algo- decir, o pensar, que entre sus amigos hubo sexo era imposible para él -Y que no pueda recordarlo… Es muy extraño, sé que ahí falta algo… Alguien más les hizo esto… Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Con que motivo les harían algo tas espantoso?- esa duda persistía en su persona -No me importa quien haya sido, cuando le encuentre me las pagará…- en ese momento oyó un ruido extraño que llamó su atención -¿Quién esta ahí?- él se detuvo para dirigirse al callejón de donde provenía ese ruido -¡USTEDES!- soldificó su espada, lanzándose al ataque en contra de aquellos insignificantes vampiros.

En la mansión Kuchiki, Byakuya estaba en la sala, esperando a su improvisado visitante…

-Esta no es hora para visitar a nadie, Urahara san…- dijo, a modo de saludo, el propietario de tan lujosa casa; y no le pareció tan sorpresivo viniendo de ese hombre, ya suponía que iría a verlo, y mas aun el motivo de su visita, por eso mismo fue que había decidido recibirlo a pesar de la hora.

-Me disculpo por importunar, y venir si avisarte antes, pero tenía que hablar contigo Kuchiki san, especialmente sobre el asunto de Abarai kun y su hermana menor- sus ojos se cruzaron, dejando en claro que no iba a irse hasta que lo escuchara…

-Adelante…- no era como que tuviese muchas opciones al respecto; ambos tomaron asiento, tensándose por esa plática

-Me permito la libertad de suponer que conoces a la perfección a tu hermanita, al igual que conoces a Abarai kun, sabes que tan estrecha es su amistad y por su puesto has de saber de la desmedida devoción, de ambos, hacia a ti- hizo una ligera pausa -Tú no creerías realmente que ellos te traicionarían de esa manera…- en todo ese tiempo no había asomado su característica sonrisa, dejando saber que se lo tomaba muy enserio.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe?- no quiso contestar a esa pregunta, porque sabía que la respuesta era bastante obvia.

-Desde el día que encontraron un deportivo desbaratado contra un muro, sin pasajeros, se estipuló que era "probable" que un nuevo nocturno hubiera entrado a la cuidad, sin embargo, nadie a reportado haber visto nada, no hay ninguna victima fuera del cuadro de lo "normal", ni desaparecidos, pero sí hay éstos extraños acontecimientos, que parecen invisibles porque nadie mas esta al tanto de ellos. Si me baso en la versión de Abarai kun, todo apunta a la presencia de un vampiro bastante particular… Sé que tú igual lo has pensado… - sus ojos seguían fijos en los del otro -Deduzco que ninguno de los dos puede recordar, ni siquiera, el momento en que salieron…-

-Aunque tuviera razón, no tiene forma de probarlo…- lo había pensado, pero no podía aferrarse a creer en algo que sólo justificaría las cosas con meras suposiciones.

-Tú sabes, mejor que otros, que eso no es verdad…- sacó, de su saco, un sobre que contenía muchos datos confidenciales -Revísalos, hallarás un patrón interesante-

-Estos documentos son de 1907– leyó los primeros renglones, papel por papel, las fechas seguían hasta 1999, en navidad… Hacia casi diez años -¿Está aseverando que todos estos hechos tienen relación?- Urahara asintió suavemente pero con firmeza -Entonces sabe lo que eso significa… ¿Por qué nunca se me informó de esto? ¿Por qué la sociedad Shinigami lo ocultó?-

-Por que se trata de algo muy peligroso, vinculado con Aizen. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hacen, sé que publicarlo, y sembrar en todos el miedo, no sería nada positivo para nadie… Dejar que caigan en pánico sería mucho más peligroso, se crearía un caos que podría ser usado por el enemigo…- miró los papeles un segundo -Estos son los casos documentados de éstas tragedias… Familias enteras aniquiladas, desaparecidos que no fueron reportados hasta casi un año después de haberse esfumado y que seguro tenían igual mismo tiempo de muertos; Shinigami que mataban a otros cazadores sin conocerse el motivo, muchos ni siquiera podían recordar lo que habían hecho…- tomó aire por un segundo -En todos los casos hay un factor común, un asesino invisible, que estoy seguro es Aizen; sin embargo, como ha ocurrido a través de todo un siglo nunca fueron tomados en cuenta juntos, aún hay quienes dicen que es una tontería tomarlos juntos como uno solo… Entre estos casos hay algunos que tienen un patrón más definido y otros que parecen tener otro tipo de asesino… Hay un caso de 1951, en donde hubo más de cuarenta muertos, entre hombres, mujeres, humanos, Shinigami, incluso niños, todos murieron de la misma forma… En 1917 todo el clan Shihouin fue aniquilado, con excepción de una única rama de la familia, y con varios ataques pareciera que han querido dejar apenas a unos cuantos de ese clan; en 1986 lo último que quedaba del clan Quincy, que sobrevivió, desapareció; en 1999 fue tu clan el que quedó marcado… Con todo esto, el verdadero primer caso se remonta a 1886, hace 126 años, cuando Aizen llegó a Karakura la primera vez, fue cuando los Shinigami fueron reducidos a la mitad y los Quincy casi aniquilados, hay poco documentado de entonces, pero en el caso está asentado que nunca hubo reporte de ningún nocturno, se mezclaban con la gente con facilidad, escondían su esencia y su aroma… Ahora pasa algo similar… El vampiro está aquí, pero nadie lo nota… Nunca hay que ignorar los detalles que parezcan pequeños Kuchiki san, esos son los que podrían ayudarnos a librarla esta vez, porque pudiese ser que cuando nos demos cuenta de los grandes ya sea demasiado tarde…

Estaba nuevamente en el cementerio, peleando con el peliazul, Ichigo se sentía avergonzado, recordar lo que la noche anterior había hecho con él lo ruborizaba, Ishida desaparecía de su cabeza, la culpa se iba y en esos momentos para él solo existía el peliazul; sus ataques poco a poco dejaban de ser efectivos…

-Ríndete, Kurosaki- apartó la espada espiritual del chico, acorralándolo, mirando con detenimiento su reacción -_*Son tan diferentes…*_- no podía evitar hacer la comparación, Ulquiorra contra Ichigo; uno de cabello negro lustroso, el otro de cabello naranja, casi rubio; uno de piel pálida mortecina, el otro de piel morena clara, de tonos vivos y algo sonrosada; uno de labios finos, apenas unas ligeras rayas, el otro con labios mas carnosos; uno de ojos verdes, esmeraldas frías y lejanas, el otro de ojos cafés, como la tibia miel; uno con una voz monocorde y hueca, el otro con una voz emotiva y sincera; la comparación no iba sólo a lo físico, pero eso era en realidad lo menos importante, la diferencia real era en sus reacciones, era imposible comparar la frialdad inexpresiva y distante de Ulquiorra con la calidez expresiva y agradable de Ichigo, eso era lo que de verdad le atraía de ese cazador, su emotividad, su gama de emociones, esa forma en la que le respondía a sus estímulos le hacían caer en una química sexual agresiva-pasiva, muy diferente a lo que sentía estando con Ulquiorra -Tú nunca podrás ganarme, mocoso…– sonrió, mostrándole todos sus afilados dientes.

-¿Por qué?- respiró entre cortado, sintiendo que su piel comenzaba a quemar -¿Por qué puedes provocar esto en mi?- ni siquiera con su novio se sentía de esa forma, eran "sentimientos" tan distintos que lo confundían, no sentía amor por el peliazul, pero no podía evitar sentir que lo necesitaba.

-Te lo diré, si vienes con migo Kurosaki…- lamió su rostro, regocijándose con la forma en la que, corporalmente, le respondía.

-¿Por qué me pides algo así?- el peliazul le acariciaba su torso con deseo.

-Por que me gustas…- le acarició la entrepierna, haciendo gemir débilmente al pelinaranja.

En la residencia Kuchiki, Urahara estaba por irse, ya habían terminado de hablar, todo lo importante estaba aclarado, le había confiado al mayor de los Kuchiki algunos de los secretos mas guardados de Karakura…

-Debería de alertar a la Sociedad Shinigami, Aizen podría querer atacar la ciudad de nuevo y destruirnos a todos…- comentó el dueño de la casa, mirando al ventero a los ojos.

-Sí, pero ya sabes como se ponen ellos, sólo espero que no empiecen por querer pruebas o algo similar… Porque ya sabes que para ellos estos documentos no son pruebas…-

-La amnesia de Rukia y de Renji es una prueba, pero preferiría que no lo mencione a nadie, y fuera de ello no tiene otras pruebas- afirmó y Urahara asintió, estaban encerrados en el asunto -Pero la hipnosis de ese tipo no puede ser lograda por cualquiera, un Shinigami no puede ser afectado por ella, especial mente alguien de sangre pura, como Rukia, se necesita que sea de un vampiro de sangre original, que sea demasiado viejo para poder hacer "Ilusión"… No quiero exponer a Rukia a todo esto…- sabía que de no hacer nada sería peor, pero no quería que todos se enteraran de la tragedia de su hermanita.

-En todo caso, sacarla de la ciudad igual puede llamar la atención y dejarla mas expuesta… Además, que hay que sacarla de ese estado de trance, o el autor podía volver a manipularla en cualquier momento…- y eso era lo que en verdad temían los dos-.

-Es imposible, no se conoce forma alguna para liberarla…- pronunció esas palabras con dolor, podía perder a su única familia y sin poder detenerlo -Los Quincy tenían una forma de romper "Ilusión", sin embargo, no queda ningún maestro Quincy con vida, el último murió hace años…-era mejor decir que lo habían asesinado hacia años, pero ¿Para qué gastaba palabras corrigiendo un error que le ventero de seguro ni había notado?

-Puede ser que haya una forma, aun queda un último maestro Quincy, aunque puede que no quiera ayudarnos...-eso último lo dijo como un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Se refiere a ese muchacho que va al instituto…?-

-No…- le sonrió de forma misteriosa -Existe un último gran maestro Quincy en el mundo…-

Grimmjow había arrastrado a Ichigo a un lugar apartado, habiéndole doblado la voluntad sin que el chico pudiera resistirse…

-Ahh Ahhh ¡Grimmjow!- gemía roncamente, poseído por la lujuria, aferrándose con las uñas a su nuevo amante -¡Grimmjow!- repetía su nombre como un mantra.

El peliazul sólo jadeaba mientras salía y entraba de su cuerpo, extasiado con poder mirar todas las emociones que el Shinigami mostraba en su rostro.

-¿Cómo puedes?...– pronunciaba entrecortado, su amante había recomenzado a recorrer su cuerpo a besos, ensalivando su piel -¿Cómo logras hacerme esto sin obligarme?- suspiró, de nuevo, al sentir las ardientes caricias sobre sus muslos, sus piernas le temblaron ligeramente, y sus manos las tenía en su propia cabeza, sin poder contener toda esa excitación…

-¿Quien dice que no te obligo, Kurosaki?- sonrió lujurioso, disfrutando todo eso a fondo.

-Ahhh ahhh- el pelinaranja no podía contenerse, ahora era su cuello al que torturaban con chupetones -Aahhn... No… No es… Cierto…- él lo sabía, lo disfrutaba, estaba ahí por su propia voluntad, cada caricia, cada beso, se perdía en el placer, con él, por su voluntad.

-Soy lo que tú mas odias… Un vampiro, mocoso, y aun así puedo obligarte a tener sexo con migo por décadas si me da la puta gana…- le mordió el hombro, sin perforar la piel, haciéndolo doler y sollozar de placer al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo?- sus miradas se cruzaron, él se perdió en el cielo de aquellos ojos, intoxicándose con esas orbes, se estaba volviendo peligrosamente adicto a él, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Saber va a costarte más de lo que me puedes pagar…- ninguno de los dos sabía que tan cierta había sido esa afirmación…

En la casa Ishida, dos hombres subían por las escaleras, yendo a una de las habitaciones en especial…

-Me sorprende que vinieras tan rápido, Kurosaki… -decía el padre del Quincy, quien iba adelante y el otro lo venía siguiendo, se podría decir que entre ellos había una "amistad" desde sus años de universidad.

-Tú dijiste que se trataba de algo importante, y más aún, que tenía que ver con Ishida kun…- se apreciaban y respetaban, desde luego que si alguno tenía algún problema el otro ayudaría casi sin pensarlo.

-Sí…- ambos entraron al cuarto del joven Quincy, el cual aún dormía profundamente -Míralo por ti mismo…- retiró el cabello que cubría la nuca de su hijo, dejando ver, igual, donde empezaba su cuello, pegado a su cabeza habían un par de marcas… -Lo reconoces ¿Cierto?-

-Esa es la marca que deja él…- Kurosaki Isshin se puso repentinamente muy serio y hasta preocupado- El que mató a todos los Quincy- dijo con pesar, temiendo que la pesadilla volviera a empezar…

-El asesino de mi padre…- recordó que su padre tenía unas marcas, un par de puntos negros de orilla verde, a modo de lunares, en la muñeca derecha… -Encontró a mi hijo después de todos estos años…- y tanto que había hecho por guardarse, y tratar que Uryuu no usara muchos su poderes… Todo había sido en vano, parecía que, pasara lo que pasara, su destino era morir a manos de él… De Ulquiorra Schiffer…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuarto**

**Traición**

Entre las penumbras de la noche, Grimmjow había arrastrado a Ichigo consigo, teniéndolo a su merced, podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. El joven cazador no podía entender cómo un vampiro podía manejarlo de esa forma…

-¿Quien dice que no te obligo, Kurosaki?- sonrió lujurioso, disfrutando todo eso a fondo-

-Ahhh ahhh- el pelinaranja no podía contenerse, ahora era su cuello al que torturaban con chupetones -Aahhn... No... No es... Cierto...- él lo sabía, lo disfrutaba, estaba ahí por su propia voluntad, cada caricia, cada beso, se perdía en el placer, con él, por su voluntad.

-Soy lo que tú mas odias... Un vampiro, mocoso, y aun así puedo obligarte a tener sexo con migo por décadas si me da la puta gana...- le mordió el hombro, sin perforar la piel, haciéndolo doler y sollozar de placer al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo?- sus miradas se cruzaron, él se perdió en el cielo de aquellos ojos, intoxicándose con esos orbes, se estaba volviendo peligrosamente adicto a él, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Saber va a costarte más de lo que me puedes pagar...- ninguno de los dos sabía que tan cierta había sido esa afirmación...

-Ahhh - respiraba agitado, cerrando los ojos, tratando de acompasar su respiración; iban a empezar la "segunda ronda" cuando el peliazul se levantó de él, repentinamente, comenzando a vestirse -¿Qué demonios…?- esa actitud de tomarlo, y luego irse sin, mas lo confundía bastante.

-No es personal mocoso- se rió mientras lo decía -Empiezas a aburrirme. Te lo dije, lo único que busco es diversión- se cerraba el pantalón, mientras miraba el cielo por unos segundos, estaba muy oscuro y serían cerca de las tres de la madrugada, no quería repetir el mismo error del día anterior -No habrás creído, de verdad, cuando te dije que te quería ¿Cierto?- el chico se ruborizó de inmediato -¡Estúpido mocoso!- se rio de nuevo, burlándose de él, aún no podía creer lo crédulo, e inocente, que podía llegar a ser ese pelinaranja.

-Si no te intereso ¿Cuál es el punto de esto?- lo que lo confundía era que no sentía dolor cuando le decía todo eso, sin embargo le creía cada ves que le decía "te quiero", como si de verdad estuvieran enamorados de años atrás, sentía que era "amado" y sentía que lo "amaba" ¿No debería de desilusionarse al saber la verdad?... Era todo una gran confusión en su mente.

-¿Eres retrasado o qué?- ya terminaba de arreglarse por completo la ropa -Solo SEXO. Me gusta cogerte- lo dijo como si lo que decía fuera tan simple como pedir un dulce -Pero eres un mocoso Shinigami, tarde o temprano te mataré, así que no te ilusiones…-

-¡Espera!- él se levantó, siendo que apenas lo cubría el kimono corto que no se había quitado -¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? Provocar que la gente haga esto… Que lo disfrute… - se ruborizó de nuevo, para el peliazul era muy entretenido verlo demostrar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-Habilidad…- decidió decirle, después de todo no era un secreto que los vampiros podían hacer eso -¿No lo sabes? Cada vampiro tiene ese poder, aunque no todos pueden usarlo. Cada quien lo aprende como puede o como quiere…- se acercó al cazador, sin retirarle la mirada de encima, notando como la respiración del pelinaranja se agitaba con tan sólo de tenerlo cerca -Incluso el que yo te agrade es falso…- se acercó lo suficiente como para quedar frente a frente, separados por algunos centímetros apenas-

El muchacho sólo podía mirar los ojos azules, todo lo demás dejó de existir, para él todo el mundo se redujo a unos zafiros brillantes. Su cuerpo entró en calor, sus labios le cosquilleaban y sus piernas le comenzaron a temblar ligeramente…

-Córrete…- le ordenó, con esa sonrisa de burla, mirando al Shinigami caer, sobre su trasero, al piso, con aquel gesto de placer y confusión mezclados, era de verdad muy divertido jugar con él.

-No puedes…- sentía algo entre vergüenza, frustración y hasta curiosidad, lo había hecho tener un orgasmo y sin haberle tocado ni un cabello -¿Quién te enseñó a hacer esto?-

-Que estúpido eres… ¿No creerás que te lo voy a decir, verdad?- sonrió retadoramente y con superioridad -Esta habilidad es mía, ni siquiera tienes que mirarme para que yo te guste- él le había sacado provecho a esa habilidad, podía atraer con facilidad a sus victimas sin tener que ir a buscarlas, y exponerse a "peligros" innecesarios, o al menos esa había sido la idea original de Ulquiorra. Aunque Grimmjow le estaba ocultando a Ichigo la verdad, él solo sabía usar unas cuantas "versiones" de hipnosis, siendo que jamás pudo aprender "Ilusión" -Adiós mocoso–desapareció de la vista del cazador, dejándolo desnudo, y expuesto, en medio del vacio cementerio…

Kurosaki Isshin había regresado a su casa. Mientras, Ishida Ryuken, buscaba en la propia, entre todo lo que tenía, el método de "Liberación", lo único que se conocía que podía romper la mejor técnica de hipnosis vampírica: "Ilusión". Hasta donde sabía pocos vampiros podían lograr esa técnica, además de que antes de Aizen no se conocía, era probable que él la hubiese creado… Tenía que liberar a su hijo de esa hipnosis y saber que es lo que le había pasado con exactitud, antes de que el vampiro regresara y lo matara… Especialmente si se trataba del que él pensaba. En ese momento sonó su celular…

-Moshi, moshi… - contestó el padre del Quincy, su cara fue de disgusto simulado -¿Qué desea Urahara san?- pasó a un gesto de asombro y luego a otro de seriedad -Sí, le avisaré cuando lo tenga todo listo...- escuchó lo que le decían por cortesía, por nada mas -Sí, está bien… Sabe que no me interesa…- finalizó la llamada.

Renji dormía abrazado a su almohada, cansado de tanto llorar, Ichigo lo había reconfortado, pero para él no era suficiente, no pudo entender porqué, o cómo pasó, y lo peor era que su amado Kuchiki sama lo había echado de su lado, odiándolo.

Byakuya estaba de pie junto a la cama, mirándolo y sintiendo pena por él, el pelirrojo no se había percatado de su presencia…

-Renji- lo llamó despacio, acariciándole las líneas del rostro con delicadeza -Renji…- el pelirrojo se removió ligeramente, despertándose lentamente, tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto.

-¿Ku…Kuchiki sama?- despertó desorientado, en tiempo y lugar, no estaba seguro de si estaba soñando o si se despertaba de una pesadilla -¿Qué hace aquí?- no había mirado el reloj, ni sabía como que horas serían, pero daba igual si podía estar junto a su querido Kuchiki sama.

-Nada…- se reclinó sobre él, besándolo con suavidad -Te amo Renji…- lo dijo sincero, enamorado, dejando atrás los malos recuerdos de hacía poco.

Adelante de la casa se encontraba Urahara, con una gran sonrisa, quería a Renji como a un hijo/sobrino, llevaba cuidándolo desde hacía un tiempo, cuando el muchacho se mudó a vivir a su casa, por varias y sumadas situaciones…

Grimmjow entró a la casa, mucho antes de lo que lo había hecho los días anteriores, tenía la duda, un espinito clavado en su mente; desde que recordaba, el pelinegro nunca le decía lo que era de verdad importante, Ulquiorra le ocultaba algo, estaba seguro de ello; le había llevado una mujer como comida y el pálido sabía, de sobra, cuanto las odiaba, por lo tanto eso alimentaba más aún sus sospechas sobre su maestro, además de que se salía del todo en su sistemática forma de ser…

-*_¿Dónde estará ese maldito enano?_*- se preguntó el peliazul; fue sigiloso al moverse, para no ser detectado, no había una sola luz prendida, y unos gemidos se oían a la lejanía -_*Ese hijo de P…*_- ardió de celos, odiaba la idea de ver al ojiverde con otros, consideraba, pese a todos los malos ratos, que Ulquiorra debería ser solo suyo.

Anduvo, en silencio, hasta llegar al cuarto que estaba cerca del sótano, podía ver dos siluetas moviéndose, la de abajo se retorcía de placer, gimiendo más y más excitado.

-Ahhh ahhhn I... Ikkaku ¡No te detengas! Aggnn así, ASÍ- gritaba al borde del éxtasis, arqueaba la espalda, aferrándose, al cuerpo de arriba, con sus piernas, enroscándolas en aquella estrecha cintura, sus majos sujetaban con fuerza las sábanas, haciendo vibrar la cama; se trataba de un muchacho blanco, de cabellos azulosos y oscuros, bastante delgado.

-Yumichica…-le susurró Ulquiorra al oído, de forma neutra, consiguiendo sedarlo con su voz, mordiéndole el cuello con cierta fría inapetencia.

-AHHHHNNN TE AMO IKAKU ¡TE AMO!- explotó sobre el vientre de su amante, jadeando "su" nombre una y otra vez, como rezándole a su dios.

Grimmjow podía apreciar, perfectamente, cómo Ulquiorra engañaba a ese joven, bebiéndose su sangre, no podía saber si tuvo o no sexo con él, porque Ulquiorra permanecía semi vestido, con las ropas mal acomodadas, mientras que pretendía ser otra persona para ese "intruso".

-Yumichica…- repitió el de ojos verdes con otro susurro, dejando el cuello de su victima, posando su boca de inmediato sobre su ojo izquierdo, succionándolo, hasta irlo sacando de su lugar, comiéndoselo; la sangre cayó del hueco vacío de su ojo, cual si fuera una lagrima de sangre, chorreando abundantemente; al joven no parecía dolerle en lo absoluto, porque seguía gimiendo el nombre de su amado en su delirio orgásmico; el pelinegro pasó hacia el otro ojo, sacándolo de la misma forma, pero esta vez mordiéndolo, el estallido del orbe causó que la sangre salpicara, de forma grotesca, su cara y el cuerpo de la víctima engañada, las sábanas se iban tiñendo intensamente de escarlata.

Grimmjow entró lentamente, celoso, ese futuro cadáver tenía toda la atención, por muy retorcida y sádica que fuera, que él tanto deseaba y nunca podía conseguir; fue avanzando hacia ellos, deseando poder destrozar ese maldito cuerpo sangrante con sus propias manos de inmediato, pero era algo imposible con su amo presente; el pálido vampiro se movió rápido, enterrando su mano en el muchacho, justo en su pecho, plano y sedoso, sacándole el corazón de un solo jalón, devorándolo en el acto, sus hambrientas mordidas regaban la sangre en todas direcciones, manchando su mortecina tez de marfil, sus mejillas parecían las de un bebé que no sabía comer. En ese momento las esmeraldas se cruzaron con el azul cielo de su esclavo…

-¿Qué quieres Grimmjow?- se incorporó, sin retirarle la mirada, dejando ver su torso desnudo y cubierto de sangre; el cuerpo del joven cayó en la cama, mientras sonreía tontamente, y quedaba sin vida alguna; el carmín de su sangre escurría, cual si fuera agua de una ducha rápida, en el cuerpo de su asesino.

El peliazul no podía respirar, sin importar cuantas veces lo viera con ese aspecto le causaba la misma sensación, primero miedo y luego excitación, frenesí… Esas falsas lágrimas verdes de su rostro, su semblante triste, casi al llanto, la sangre bajando por su esbelta silueta, su fría mirada… Lo alteraba por completo, aquellas hormonas de adolecente que nunca había perdido entraban en caos, alimentaban su deseo y su morbo, lo hacía añorar, con delirio, ser su único dueño.

Se fue sobre su amo, destrozándole lo poco que le quedaba de ropa, aplastándolo contra la pared, besándolo con furia; la adrenalina corría por su torrente sanguíneo haciendo que su excitación se evidenciara en su sexo, que pujaba contra las caderas del pelinegro, el cual no parecía querer hacer nada por detenerlo, y que dejándose llevar por la lujuria de su esclavo comenzó a responder, abrazándose a él con fuerza, aspirando el olor de su cuerpo, aroma que le pareció intenso e insoportable… Grimmjow acababa de cometer un error irreparable...

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí…- sentenció Ulquiorra inclemente, con todo el odio contenido, que en mal momento, había aflorado por su voz, se giró sin esperar una respuesta, o alguna justificación, apartándose del abrazo del peliazul con hostilidad -Ven aquí Soi Fon- la llamada salió entre las sombras, esperando órdenes…

Ulquiorra la tomó por uno de sus brazos, arrastrándola hasta Grimmjow, el cual se quedó estático al oír la forma tan desdeñosa con la que su amo le había dicho esas palabras, el pelinegro nunca antes le había hablado así; su amo se la aventó con fuerza, haciendo que la chica se rompiera una pierna al chocar con el cuerpo del vampiro de ojos azules, el cual cayó al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Ulquiorra se retiró de ahí, dejándolo solo, con ella como única compañía.

Grimmjow tomó a la chica con ira, destrozándola de puro coraje, apenas bebiendo una nada de ella, de pronto tenía ganas de destrozarlo todo…

-¡TE ODIO!-gritó el peliazul a todo pulmón, y golpeó las paredes, agrietando la construcción, de forma salvaje…

Pasaron dos días, el presente era domingo; al parecer todo tranquilo, pues no había ningún reporte de disturbios, ni de nuevas energías.

Ishida había tratado de localizar a Ichigo sin éxito, lo único que pudo lograr fue hablar con él por teléfono una sola vez, en la que el pelinaranja se portó distante, el joven Quincy estaba preocupado, su padre le había dicho que había estado bajo Hipnosis, liberándolo de ella apenas unas horas atrás, mediante un rito secreto que apenas unas cuantas personas sabían que existía. Él no recordaba quien lo había atrapado, sin embargo pudo recordar que sólo segundos antes de perder la noción de todo había visto a un vampiro, alto y de cabellos azules neón.

-Esto podría ser muy peligroso, por mas que lo pienso no tiene sentido, se supone que solo los humanos sin poderes pueden caer bajo hipnosis. Si soy un Quincy ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que me hipnotizara?- se preguntó Uryuu inútilmente, y recordó todo lo que su padre le había comentado al respecto.

Horas atrás, ellos estaban en un lugar especial, apartado del bullicio de la ciudad, donde la luz azul daba un aspecto nocturno a todo el lugar. En ese momento él se estaba levantando, el rito de "Liberación" acababa de terminar, con total éxito desde luego…

-¿Cómo te sientes?– le preguntó fríamente su padre, vestido de blanco impecable…

-Bien…- él estaba habituado a la forma de ser de su padre -¿Qué me pasó?- no podía recordar casi nada de esos días -¿Porqué estoy aquí?-

-Fuiste descuidado, Uryuu, has estado bajo hipnosis… ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? ¿Sabes a cuanta gente has puesto en peligro?...-

-¿Hipnosis? Eso es imposible- dijo con cierta seriedad en la voz -A los Quincy, y Shinigami, no les afecta Hipnosis, no es posible que m…-

-¿Eso crees?- lo interrumpió, bruscamente, en medio de su oración -Tú no sabes nada Uryuu. Creer que eres invencible es la mayor muestra de debilidad que le puedes dar a tu enemigo… ¿Acaso puedes recordar algo de estos días? ¿De lo que hacías la última vez? ¿Cómo era tu atacante?

-No… Sólo… Recuerdo haber visto a un nocturno alto, que estaba atacando a alguien más… En ese momento… No recuerdo nada más…- le mintió a su padre apropósito, por alguna estúpida razón, como lo era el no darle la razón.

-Escucha, la Hipnosis sólo puede ser usada contra humanos comunes. Sin embargo, existen algunos tipos de vampiros cuyas habilidades evolucionan, es único de un clan en especial, los descendientes del mayor heredan sus habilidades, aunque no todos son capaces de desarrollarlas… Este tipo de hipnosis se conoce como "Ilusión". Justo como su nombre lo indica, es capas de crear ilusiones en la mente, confundiendo a la victima, un Shinigami, un Quincy, incluso otros vampiros. Como podrás entender, esta habilidad no se desarrolla con el tiempo, sólo aquellos que provengan de la sangre del que la usa puede desarrollarla… En este momento se conocen pocos capaces de lograrlo… ¿Cómo era él?- eso era lo que más le interesaba realmente, los únicos que se sabía que usaban Ilusión, eran los del clan de Aizen, el supuesto creador de esa técnica.

-No lo recuerdo…- mintió de nuevo, ahora tenía un motivo de preocupación más grande ¿Y si Ichigo estaba bajo efecto de Ilusión también?

Ishida Uryuu no le dijo a su padre que recordaba unos ojos verdes y brillantes; Ishida Ryuken no le dijo a su hijo del peligro que en verdad estaba corriendo con todo eso…

Grimmjow había salido de "su" casa desde hacía dos días y no pretendía regresar, Ulquiorra nunca lo había rechazado tanto, ni le hablado de esa forma tan hiriente, con tanto odio… Se había tornado algo insoportable. Justo en ese momento se escondía en el cementerio, saliendo lo menos posible debido a que si Ulquiorra lo hallaba seguro lo obligaría a volver a su lado, y no deseaba eso, esos días se había alimentado de ratas, y de un par de guardias que no había matado, para evitar ser descubierto.

-Joder…- Grimmjow se encontraba dentro de alguno de los mausoleos del cementerio, mirando hacia la nada, entre la oscuridad -_*Tendré que salir a cazar algo de seguir así…*- _el hambre comenzaba a sentirse en su cuerpo, pero debía de cuidarse, en esos últimos días había percibido energías fuertes, y no podría pasar como si nada si se topaba a los dueños de esos reiatsu -¿Qué quieres?- le habló a la nada aparentemente, él sabía que ese chico estaba ahí, en medio de la oscuridad, mirándolo.

No esperaba verte aquí, todavía…- era Ichigo, el cual se acercó, caminando, a él, sin temor, se había habituado a tener "amistad" con el nocturno -¿No piensas regresar con tu…?- buscó una palabras que no fuera amo, y que al mismo tiempo significara lo mismo, sin lograrlo-

-No tengo amo, soy libre de hacer mi voluntad, mocoso…- agregó al momento, al ver que el chico se había trabado en esa parte.

-No conozco a ningún vampiro que de verdad ande solo… Todos viajan en grupos, o por parejas, amos y esclavos, siempre - dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a él.

-Yo no…- declaró, deseando que fuera una verdad absoluta- -Odio que me den órdenes… ¿Qué buscas aquí, mocoso?- lo miró sin desearlo, el sexo en ese momento no le apetecía.

-…Estoy confundido…- suspiró ligero, por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en él, sentía que podía decirle la verdad -Cuando estoy aquí, todo lo demás ya no me importa…- sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de carmín -Cuando lo… Lo "hacemos" nada mas importa… Sin embargo, cuando llega el día…- cerró los ojos, concentrándose, ese perfume embriagador lo estaba tratando de seducir, por lo que tenía que recurrir a su auto control -Cuando es de día me siento culpable… No es correcto, eres un vampiro y yo un cazador Shinigami, se supone que debemos pelear… Destruirnos… Pero…-

-No voy a darte un consuelo mocoso…- él se puso de pie, mirándolo desde arriba -Ya te lo dije, sólo crees que sientes simpatía por mí, porque así soy yo… - sonrió burlándose de él -No eres nadie para mí…- le dijo hiriente, queriendo herirlo tanto como él mismo lo estaba, tenía ganas de destrozar la vida de alguien mas, sólo porque la suya era un cristal roto -Lo que ocurra en tu patética vida NO me interesa…- quiso dejar en claro se punto, no quería que luego ese mocoso lo persiguiera, porque matarlo sería un gran desperdicio.

-…Tú estas mintiendo…- él igual se levantó, caminando hacia afuera del mausoleo -Estoy seguro, hace un par de días se detectó un reiatsu nuevo, sólo fue posible captarlo unos segundos, pero eso puso alertas a todos, sé que no fue el tuyo…- él ya estaba cruzando la salida -Yo diría que ése fue tu maestro, si ellos lo atrapan lo destruirán Grimmjow…-

-Imposible- congeló al pelinaranja con el sólo su tono de voz –Tú, que eres un Shinigami, no puedes derrotarme, y ni diez de ustedes podrían contra mi ¿Qué te hace pensar que él es el maestro y no yo?- se notaba que estaba furioso, en verdad muy furioso.

-Que a ti te encontré con facilidad, pero a él nadie lo ha podido localizar…- se giró para poder ver al peliazul a los ojos -Hay Shinigami mas poderosos que yo, Grimmjow, y además, no he usado todo mi poder contra ti…-

-Entonces vamos a comprobarlo Kurosaki -sonrió sádicamente elpeliazul-

Ishida seguía recorriendo la zona de Ichigo, tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que saber si de verdad sus sospechas eran ciertas, si el distanciamiento era real… Llegó al cementerio, guiado por su propio instinto, viendo al pelinaranja, junto al peliazul que él recordaba a ver visto el otro día.

-No puede ser…- Uryu los vio a ambos, besándose apasionadamente -Tiene que ser mentira… Seguro… Seguro esta bajo Ilusión…- se dijo, tratando de creérselo -Tengo que ayudarlo…- se acercó rápido a ellos, queriendo borrar al peliazul de la faz de la tierra.

-Espera, Ishida Uryuu… -el sonido grave y apacible cortó el silencio del aire…

-Esa voz…- el Quincy comenzó a recordarla vagamente, apenas como un ligero "quizás" -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- se giró para encararlo, olvidándose de lo que iba a hacer -¿Quien eres tú?

-Ya veo…- dijo, al darse cuenta de que el joven Quincy ya no estaba bajo su poder hipnótico -Así que es verdad que los Quincy pueden librarse de "Ilusión", pero tú aun eres demasiado joven para poder lograrlo por ti mismo- mantuvo su misma relajada postura, después de todo ese jovencito no era ninguna amenaza.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Contesta! No eres un Shinigami, aunque vistas como uno- efectivamente, el otro iba de hakama y kimono negros -Yo puedo ver tu esencia, no me engañas, eres un vampiro…- entre cerró los ojos, fijándose en sus ojos verdes, que apenas y se podían distinguir por la luz opaca y la capucha de la cabeza.

-Mi nombre no tiene importancia ¿No estabas más interesado en los dos que están mas adelante?- eso sorprendió al chico de lentes un poco -Sí estuviera en tu lugar, no me metería entre ellos dos. Aquel Shinigami está enamorado de ese vampiro, y viceversa; intervenir de nada valdrá, Ishida…- su tranquilidad seguía persistiendo, pese a lo que sentía al ver a esos dos juntos, besándose, tocándose…

-¡Mientes! ¡Estas usando Ilusión de nuevo! Pero esta vez no vas a engañarme- le contestó el Quincy al vmapiro.

-…Puedes creer lo que desees– se movió rápidamente, quedando a unos centímetros de él, sin invadir su espacio personal -Nada de lo que hagas va a cambiar la situación. Lo has perdido Quincy…-

-Tú también- trató de defenderse de esa burla implícita no remarcada, pudiendo ver el dolor de perder a alguien amado en aquellos ojos verdes -Sí los separaras, aun podrías…- no continuó, debido a que el vampiro lo besó sorpresivamente, fue rápido, sólo asentó sus labios sobre los de él, alejándose despacio de su rostro.

-Entre Amo y Esclavo existe un lazo que sólo el amo puede romper… Entre él y yo no existe esa conexión…- fue alejándose de él, retrocediendo de espaldas, sobre sus propios pasos -Aun eres muy joven Ishida…- desapareció entre las sombras, dejando al chico perplejo.

-¿Porqué me besó?...- en ese momento estuvo seguro, ése había sido el mismo que lo había interceptado la última vez… -Ichigo…- miró una última vez al Shinigami, que estaba sobre el cuerpo del vampiro, retorciéndose de placer, al parecer por su propia voluntad, incluso pudo oír cómo el pelinaranja repetía el nombre de ese nocturno -Kurosaki… Te odio…- las lágrimas bajaron lentamente por sus mejillas, causando serias y profundas heridas a su corazón…

Se alejó de ahí, sin decirle nada a nadie de lo que había visto; si descubrían el "romance" del Shinigami pelinaranja con ese nocturno peliazul él no quería tener nada que ver con ello.

-…Sólo un par de días mas y me iré de Karakura, contigo o sin ti Grimmjow…- salió de las sombras, en la que se había camuflajeado, para mirar a Ishida marcharse, si el Quincy hubiera hecho por atacarlos, él lo habría matado -Podría llevarme a cualquiera, ¿Pero sabes qué? Eso ya no significaría nada para mi Grimmjow…- cerró los ojos, desapareciendo de nuevo, esta vez para retirarse definitivamente de ese lugar.

Ichigo caía rendido sobre el peliazul, totalmente extasiado, trataba de armonizar su respiración, empezó a sentirse consiente de la culpa que ese placer le producía…

-Si lo amas, deberías decírselo…- decía sin mirarlo, tratando de levantarse para vestirse, tenía que alejarse de él, debía de alejarse antes de consumirse en el deseo lujurioso que le provocaba.

-Tú eres aun más idiota que él…- él igual se levantó, vistiéndose de inmediato.

-Aprovecharte de tu poder para buscar sexo no te llenará…- lo miró a los ojos -Desde un principio supe que eras un de "ellos". Y también pude ver el vacio de tus ojos… Vacio que se ha hecho mucho más grande…- él igual estaba casi completamente vestido -Mi intuición nunca ha fallado Grimmjow, puede que no conozca tu vida, pero se que te sientes solo…- él mismo lo sabía muy bien, hasta hacía meses atrás se sentía el ser mas solitario del planeta…

-Estas errado mocoso…- fijó sus ojos en él, usando su habilidad para ver en su interior -Sólo te justificas por que tú sí te sientes culpable- dijo agresivo, defendiéndose de las palabras del Shinigami -No te obligo a venir, y aun así me sigues, buscando sexo…- sonrió entre burlesco y enojado; el pelinaranja sólo lo miró, sintiendo lástima por él, y esa mirada lo irritaba…

-Tú usas tu poder para ver dentro de mí, pero cualquiera que esté lo suficientemente cerca podría ver en ti… Me siento culpable, pero eres tú quien necesita justificarse…- el peliazul lo golpeó, tirándolo al suelo, él no hizo nada por defenderse.

-¡Voy a despedazarse!- sus uñas crecieron como garras, amenazando con desfigurar el rostro del Shinigami.

-La soledad te tortura… Porque sientes que nadie te ha amado…- a pesar de la mortal amenaza, él solo levantó su mano derecha, para acariciarle el rostro al vampiro, viendo cómo los ojos celestes se nublaban… Sabiendo que seguramente estaba llorando en su interior.

-¡CÁLLATE! - pero no pudo golpearlo, esos gestos, esa forma de decirlo, incluso esa mirada lejana, le recordaban a Ulquiorra, eran tantas memorias que no podía reprimir las lágrimas, era lluvia carmesí que caía lentamente por su piel, como años atrás…

Ishida regresó a su casa, metiéndose a su cama, sin dejar de sentir es maldito dolor en el pecho, deseando poder llorar todo su dolor, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Él hubiera entregado todo lo que tenía, todo lo que él era, por Kurosaki Ichigo; la realidad era demasiado cruel para poder creerlo, se sumió en su dolor, ignorando lo que ocurría en su propia casa, justo en el mismo lugar donde su padre lo había liberado de "Ilusión" habían varias personas. Ishida Ryuken había hecho un trato, por difícil que eso podía ser de creer, con Kuchiki Byakuya, liberando a Renji y a Rukia de la hipnosis en ese preciso instante…

-¿Como se sienten? -fue lo primero a preguntar, después de todo él, Ishida Ryuken, era doctor; miró a ambos jóvenes, parecían estar muy confundidos.

-¿Qué es este lugar?– miró a todos lados, sin reconocer el sitio, todo se veía tan azul… Tan… Raro…

-Usted es el padre de Ishida… ¿Acaso sucedió algo? ¿Donde esta Niisama?– ella igual miró todo lo azul, pero preguntó lo que consideró prioridad saber.

-Su hermano esta bien y esta cerca, Kuchiki san, ustedes estaban bajo un… Trance…- dijo, siendo lo mas neutro y esquivo que se podía -¿Qué es lo último que recuerdan? Esto es algo importante, asique hagan memoria…-

-¿Lo último?...– comentó el pelirrojo, nuevamente ellos parecieron confundirse… -Que Ichigo…- dijo algo dudoso.

-¡Ichigo!... -exclamó ella como si de pronto recordara algo importante -¿Dónde está Ichigo? ¿Él esta bien? Estábamos yendo a ayudarlo, porque sentimos una energía extraña, él peleaba con un nocturno desconocido… Y luego…- de nuevo la confusión… El resto era una enorme laguna mental -¿Como está Ichigo?- decidió preguntar, al no saber que más decir.

-Él esta bien…- le dio el doctor, él ya había empezado sacar sus propias conjeturas al respecto… -¿No recuerdan haber visto a alguien mas? ¿Porqué no llegaron hasta donde estaba su compañero?-

-No llegamos porque…- el pelirrojo se quedó callado otra vez, era algo un poco difícil de recordar.

-Porque nosotros… Nosotros nos topamos con alguien mas… con otro Shinigami…- ella comenzó a recordar, vagamente, esas escenas -Aunque… Él nos atacó… recuerdo que nos atacó… O se portó hostil…-

-Sí… Estábamos peleando con él…- el pelirrojo asintió levemente, poniendo una mano en su mentón, tratando de recordar mas.

-Sus ojos…- ella recordó como la sujetó por la cabeza, e hizo una mueca que denotaba algo de miedo -Sus ojos brillaban mucho… No recuerdo como era él con exactitud, pero…- ella tembló ligeramente la ver de nuevo esos fríos ojos en su memoria -Me miraba fijamente… No sé que pasó después…-

-Lloraba…- él recordó un poco mejor el rostro de ese "Shinigami" al haberlo visto un poco mas distante -Lloraba cuando lo vi, él sujetaba a Rukia como si ella fuera una muñeca…- en ese momento se sintió mal por no haberla ayudado -Lo siento Rukia, fue mi culpa…-

-Nada de eso…- ella le sonrió suavemente -Fue culpa mía porque me confié… Pero… ¿Quien nos salvó de él?... Eso no lo recuerdo…- la duda llegó demasiado rápido, y se miraron ambos jóvenes entre sí, todos parecieron caer en la incertidumbre, ahí faltaba algo, un espacio de tiempo importante…

-¿Se parecía a este sujeto?–en todo ese tiempo el doctor los había escuchado atentamente, simplemente para sacar sus conclusiones y no compartirlas; sacó una hoja, que parecía un poco vieja, había en ella retratada una persona con pintura, tenía la piel pálida, los ojos verdes, las lágrimas, el cabello negro y estaba vestido de blanco.

-¡SÍ!- ambos Shinigami contestaron, al unísono, al ver ese rostro, ignorando la ropa con la que lo habían retratado, por completo, pero ambos quedaron estáticos en solo segundos, recordando lo demás que les había sucedido, aquellos espantosos recuerdos llegaron golpeando su realidad…

-No pude ser que…- dijo el pelirrojo y su semblante se ensombreció, apretando sus puños con fuerza -Lo siento de verdad… Rukia…- ella se levantó de inmediato, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, llorando desconsoladamente, corrió hacia la salida…

-Todo estará bien Rukia… -su hermano la interceptó, antes de que ella pudiera salir, abrazándola con cariño; ella no le contestó. Él quiso buscar la mirada del pelirrojo, pero Renji tenía la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo.

-…Asique es verdad…- comentó Urahara, quien permanecía distanciado de todos, pero mirando atento toda la situación, se puso serio, susurrando sus palabras -Sí Ulquiorra Schiffer esta de nuevo en Karakura, es muy posible que Aizen igual este cerca… _*De haber querido, Ulquiorra hubiera matado a Rukia o a Ishida kun… ¿Qué estará buscando esta vez?*_-

-Es todo…- el medico se levantó de su asiento, manteniendo su fría postura -No es necesario que les pida mas detalles…- miró a Urahara, como si pudiera leer su mente, pero sin decir ni una palabra al respecto; miró mas atrás, en un rincón de esa habitación -¿Dónde está tu hijo? –ahí también estaba Kurosaki Isshin…

En menos de dos horas todos los cazadores y Shinigami que había en la ciudad estaban bajo alerta, debían de andar en grupos, o como mínimo en parejas, con mucho cuidado; habían triplicado la seguridad, cada uno de ellos reportándose cada quince minutos. Eran realmente pocos, por lo que habían pedido refuerzos de fuera, los cuales tratarían de llegar en el menor tiempo posible; los cazadores de la cuidad no querían cederle el terreno a su mayor enemigo: Aizen Sousuke…

En las oficinas centrales de los Shinigami, la comandante, Shihouin Yoruichi, estaba molesta, nada salía como debería, todo se estaba volviendo un caos…

-¡Maldición!- ella, que era una mujer de piel morena muy oscura, cabellos morados, de ojos dorados y un cuerpo bien formado, azotó el puño en su escritorio -¿Por qué no contestan?- tenia a mas de quince Shinigami que no contestaban a la alerta -A menos que…- ella miró la lista de los Shinigami que aún no se reportaban… -Ellos se hayan encontrado y los hallan matado ya… No es posible, entre ellos están algunos con mucho reiatsu, de haber una pelea se hubiera sentido. Hasta hace dos horas todos se reportaron… Aunque…- ella marcó de inmediato su celular, tenia que hablar con alguien para confirmar sus sospechas -Sí… ¿Has visto a Ayasagawa Yumichica?... ¿Y lo has visto hoy?... ¿No?... ¿No sabes en donde esta?... No… Aun no se reporta a la central… Bien… Gracias…- ella colgó, sintiéndose aun mas molesta -¡Maldición! Esto es mas serio de lo que parece… _*Tenemos un traidor entre nosotros… ¿Quién más puede reportar a los Shinigami sin que estos mismos se presenten?.. Son varias personas… ¿Quién de todos ellos?..* _- No podía identificar claramente al traidor… Las posibilidades eran muchas…

Por estar con el peliazul, Ichigo, no se había enterado de la alarma, había perdido su celular, en algún momento de su apasionado encuentro, y no lo había notado aun… Se enteró del estado de emergencia gracias a otro cazador, con el que se había cruzado de casualidad; ahora tenía que ir a reportarse a la central, por la falta de su celular… Tenia que ir para que le asignaran un número de grupo y saber bajo las órdenes de quien estaría. Le había parecido extraño el que sólo se había cruzado con dos Shinigami, Iba y Shuhei, ellos igual habían estado rondando, avisando al resto que aun no se había reportado. El pelinaranja se maldecía por haber perdido su celular de esa forma tan estúpida…

-…Demonios…- el joven Kurosaki corría lo más a prisa que podía, deseando no llamar la atención, para no ser descubierto -Esto no debería de estar pasando… Porqué tanta alarma por un solo vampiro… Quizás sí se trate de Aizen después de todo…- él no tenía idea de quien era exactamente Aizen Sousuke, pero había oído que era de lo más peligroso que uno se podía encontrar un día cualquiera -Espero que no sea verdad… Dicen que ese aniquiló a mucha gente…- saltó por los tejados, mirando hacia abajo, todo estaba extrañamente calmado -Si no fuera por Grimmjow habría podido reportarme a tiempo…- recordó esos ojos azules, sus lágrimas, antes de golpearlo el peliazul se había ído, desapareció de su vista -Debe sentirse bastante solo para tener una mirada tan lejana…- le recordó su propio reflejo, de antes de tener una relación con Ishida, y pensar en él lo hizo sentirse aun más culpable -Yo… Le estoy haciendo daño a Uryuu, él no se lo merece… Él igual se sentía solo, y su vida siempre ha sido más solitaria que la mía, aun así… Aun así él quiso ayudarme, él alejó la soledad que yo sentía… Y solo le estoy haciendo daño…- se detuvo en ese momento, en un tejado, cambiando de rumbo de inmediato -Primero debo hablar con él… Lo que a pasado entre Grimmjow y yo no es real, Uryuu merece saber la verdad…- se bajó de los tejados y comenzó a andar por el piso, si quería ver a Ishida, antes de pasar a reportarse, debía asegurar que nadie mas lo viera o lo acusarían, y eso significaba una infracción… -Él es más importante que nada…- en ese momento chocó contra alguien mas -Disculpe…- de esa persona solo podía ver su espalda, las vestimentas negras eran fatídicamente familiares -¿Eres nuevo?– se levantó sacudiéndose las ropas, no reconocía la silueta de ese Shinigami…

-No… ¿Por qué estas solo? ¿No oíste la alerta?- habló de espaldas a él, mientras se acomodaba la ropa, girándose lentamente -¿Kurosaki Ichigo?...– ahora estaban frente a frente…

-… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?...- se puso alerta de inmediato, ese sujeto no tenía aroma de cazador, tampoco despedía ningún aroma en particular, era como oler el viento o el pavimento, casi, casi invisible, le recordó, lejanamente, su primer encuentro con Grimmjow… -¿Quién eres tú?- igual pudo ver que ese tipo tenía unos ojos impactantes, tan únicos como los del peliazul…

-No deberías de amenazarme así…- le disgustó el sólo verlo, mas aún esa postura de hostilidad hacia su persona, cuando no lo había agredido… Quería matarlo, destrozarlo, pero al hacerlo podría alertar a los otros, sabía que un par de Shinigami habían reportado haberlo visto con vida, camino a la central -Pertenezco a la onceaba división de Kioto, Shiroj…- pero dejó de hablar al verse interrumpido por la presencia de alguien más…

-Ichigo…- Grimmjow había salido de entre las sombras, como de la nada misma, abrazando al chico, besándole cerca de la oreja, sonriendo como si nada de lo ocurrido hacía rato hubiera pasado, lo buscaba por placer, nada más…

-Ahh Grimmjow…- no pudo reprimir el gemido, poniéndose mas tenso de inmediato, el otro Shinigami lo estaba presenciando todo ¿Qué iba a decir de él, y a decirle a los demás, ahora que lo había visto con un nocturno?

-¿Qué pasa contigo Ichigo? -dijo en tono burlón el vampiro de cabellos azules al sentir al pelinaranja en ese estado, desde luego no había podido percibir que ahí había alguien mas.

-Vaya, vaya…- su voz tenía un tono de gravedad, pero era la sombra de la verdadera decepción -¿Un Shinigami con un Nocturno? Eso es alta traición, Kurosaki…- comentó el otro Shinigami al verlos tan "cercanos".

-U…Ulquiorra…- Grimmjow soltó a Ichigo de inmediato, sin saber que hacer…

-Desaparece de mi vista, todo nocturno debe ser eliminado- cambió su posición relajada a una postura de ataque, Ulquiorra estaba dispuesto a llevar eso tan lejos como fuera necesario…

-:¡TÚ NO ERES UN MALDITO SHINIGAMI! -lo que enfurecía a Grimmjow, como siempre, era esa falta de atención; su sangre hirvió, sacando una espada casi blanca y brillante, como la de un Shinigami…

-_*¿Una Sanpakuto…? No es posible… Solo los Shinigami podemos usarlas…*_- pensó Ichigo -¡Espera Grimmjow!- se había acordado de la alarma demasiado tarde, el peliazul había liberado su reiatsu muy de prisa, y seguro se podía sentir en toda la ciudad.

-¡VOY A MATARTE! -bramó el peliazul con toda su ira, cortando el suelo de un tajo, Ulquiorra se había movido, esquivando así ese corte, sin haber liberado nada de reiatsu-

-Bien hecho Grimmjow…- le dijo Ulquiorra y luego miró al pelinaranja -Ahora todos perseguirán al Shinigami que está contigo…- le había sujetado la muñeca derecha, con la que el peliazul agarraba su espada, haciéndolo quedar hincado -Te dije que la violencia sin sentido no resolvía nada…- se inclinó sobre de él, besándole suavemente los labios -Nos veremos luego Grimmjow…- le susurró al oído con pasión, era una de esas pocas veces que su voz se matizaba con algún tono en particular -Kurosaki, si no huyes todos te culparan…- una vez dicho eso, desapareció entre las sombras, exactamente igual a como el peliazul había llegado, esa técnica Ulquiorra se la había enseñado…

-¡Espera!– nuevamente tarde, Ichigo miró al ojiazul, el cual se había quedado como petrificado… -¿Grimmjow?– dijo, teniendo miedo de saber la respuesta de lo que iba a preguntar -¿Ese…Es tu maestro?- sabía que el peliazul se enfadaría muchísimo, especialmente porque parecía tenerle bastante rencor al que se acababa de ir.

-Ese bastardo solo estaba jugando…- se puso de pie, erguido y mirando a Ichigo con furia -Va a destruirte- sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco, no se creía que Ulquiorra lo hiciera por celos, pero tampoco podía saber porqué motivo lo hacía, quizás era algo que Aizen le había ordenado hacer años atrás… Odiaba esa obediencia ciega de su amo.

-Pensé que lo seguirías…- en efecto, el peliazul era tan impulsivo que se podría esperar que fuera detrás del pelinegro en lugar de quedarse, el que permaneciera con él lo hacia sospechoso -¿Por qué no lo hiciste?...-

-No pude… Él puede bloquearme cuando quiera…- contestó el peliazul y después miró hacia un callejón cercano -No hay tiempo…- Ichigo hizo una mueca de terror al mirar hacia el mismo callejón -¿Qué harás?-

-No…- Ichigo dejó de respirar, ahí, amontonados, estaban muchos Shinigami, que él ignoraba estaban desaparecidos, la mayoría muertos, otros dos agonizando, además que de algunos sólo quedaban partes de sus cuerpos, mutilados…

En la oficina Central de la Sociedad de Shinigami el alboroto se hacía general, en especial al sentir el reiatsu de un nocturno crecer tanto y que cerca de la mitad de todos no se habían vuelto a reportar...

-Yoruichi sama–pronunció Akon en tono serio, era un hombre joven, con un par de cuernitos en la frente -La buscan por teléfono, ya encontraron a los Shinigami desaparecidos…-

-¡Pásamelo de inmediato!- ella tomó el auricular con fuerza -Yoruichi habla…- estaba muy tensa por lo que sabía que era casi seguro que le dirían…

-Kurotsuchi Nemu. Yoruichi sama, acabo de ser informada de que ya se encontraron los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros Shinigami desaparecidos, están en un callejón… Todos están muertos…- dijo sin sentimiento alguno, justo como todos sabían que ella era…

-¿QUÉ? ¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!- Yoruichi se alteró aun más de lo que se podría esperar…

-Además, identificaron al responsable, un nocturno, varón, de unos veintiséis años, dos metros aproximadamente, cabello azul neón, y junto a él un Shinigami de clase C, identificado como Kurosaki Ichigo. Indicación clara de que son cómplices…-

-¿QUIÉN TE DIJO ESO?– la morena casi destrozaba el auricular al oír el nombre de ese muchacho, ella lo apreciaba, lo había entrenado cerca de dos meses, lo conocía, no podía creer eso de él…

-Estoy viendo a Kurosaki huir con ese nocturno…- ella estaba parada en la orilla del muro de ese callejón, mirando directo a los ojos al pelinaranja.

-¡Nemu! ¡NEMU!- la comunicación se había cortado -¡AKON BUSCA LA POSICIÓN DE NEMU Y MANDA REFUERZOS A ESE LUGAR DE INMEDIATO!- ella salió corriendo sin esperar una respuesta, sabía que su segundo obedecería, tenía que llegar a confirmar, por ella misma, lo que la joven le acababa de decir…

En la casa de Ishida, todos seguían igual, la joven lloraba en el pecho de su hermano, el muchacho pelirrojo seguía con la cabeza baja, en un rincón estaba Urahara, quien había recibido una llamada, y estaba cerrando su celular

-Kurosaki san...- dijo el ventero de sombrero a rayas, acercándose a Kurosaki padre discretamente -Acaban de declarar a tu hijo como un traidor de alto riesgo…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Quinto**

**Un Error Irreparable**

Llevaban horas escondidos, los Shinigami los buscaban por todos lados, sin saber por donde buscarlos realmente, Ichigo se sentía abatido… ¿Cómo le podía estar ocurriendo eso a él? Grimmjow no era precisamente una gran compañía en ese fatídico momento…

—No hay nada que puedas hacer—él observaba hacia fuera, estaban guardados en el sótano de una casa, pero Ichigo no parecía muy atento a lo que le decía el peliazul—Ulquiorra sabe como encerrarte…—

—Nunca debí de haber huido…—el joven Shinigami se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos—Debí haberme quedado, ahora nadie va a creerme…—se lamentó dolorosamente, sabía que hacerle caso había sido un grave error.

—No seas imbécil… Nadie te hubiera creído de igual forma, él puede manipular la mente de cualquiera—dijo el peliazul sin dejar de mirar hacia fuera, por aquella pequeña ventana—Sabía que venir aquí era una idiotez…—agregó muy suavemente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—levantó la cabeza por primera vez en ese encierro, mirando los orbes azules del vampiro.

—Él puede usar "Ilusión"—dijo, refiriéndose a Ulquiorra—Puede engañar al cerebro, de ese modo él puede lograr que hagas todo lo que él desea sin esforzarse… Puede hacerte ver lo que tú quieras ver…—Grimmjow pareció decirlo con rencor.

—¡Hipnosis no funciona con Shinigami!—le gritó Ichigo, a su "compañero" de fuga, un poco fuera de sí.

-Claro que sí, mocoso idiota, tú eres el que no sabe nada…- lo miró a los ojos -Él puede usarla con quien le de su puta gana ¿Te entra en la cabezota? Esa técnica es mejor que la hipnosis común, y se la heredó su maestro…

-Si tu eres de la misma línea sucesoria- era así como denominaban a los vampiros que venían de otros, que a su vez venían de uno mas levado, como padre, el primero; hijo el segundo; nieto el tercero y así sucesivamente…

-No… Sólo tienen derecho a ella los que vienen de su sangre directa… Incluso de los directos sólo la mitad eran capaces de lograrlo… Se aprende mediante el uso de la técnica, gracias al vínculo amo-esclavo; como sea, Ulquiorra lo sabe y nunca la usa con migo, así que no tengo probabilidades de aprenderla…- eso igual lo enojaba, él quería usar aquella técnica, seguro sería genial poder usarla con otros… -Ahora que él ha matado a todos esos Shinigami- decía como si no se acordara que entre esos estuvieron sus "cenas" -Te echará la culpa de todo…-

- … ¿Por qué demonios nadie más lo ha notado?... – ya que el peliazul parecía estar de humor para contestar dudas, aprovecharía para sacarle todo lo que podía, Ulquiorra merecía pagar por todas esas muertes…

-Porque nadie que lo haya visto ha sobrevivido… Tú pudiste correr la misma suerte… Sin embargo, él prefirió hacerte culpable…-

-Sí él puede manipular a todos ¿Porqué no les mata de una vez? ¿No es acaso eso lo que quiere?-Ichigo tenía serias dudas, no podía entender el razonamiento de esos nocturnos…

-Hace tres décadas - Ichigo lo miró interrogante, lo que él decía no parecía ser una respuesta de lo que el pelinaranja había preguntado -Él vino a Karakura, estábamos escondidos igual, matamos a varios cazadores, lo que él hizo fue crear una confusión, como ahora, haciendo que los Shinigami se culparan entre sí, el resultado es lo que vives ahora, menos de la tercera parte de los que habían en ese entonces son los que quedan, y la mayoría seguro tiene menos de treinta años…-

-No puede ser que eso lo haya hecho un solo vampiro…-después de todo él sabía que era culpa de Aizen… Pero suponer que fue uno solo y no todo el clan era absurdo…-¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso él igual es responsable de lo que pasó hace diez años? ¿De la aniquilación del clan Kuchiki?...

-Hace diez años no estábamos ni si quiera cerca de Japón…-contestó, recordando esos años, se suponía que Ulquiorra había dejado de seguir las órdenes de Aizen, pero podía notar que eso fue otra mentira…

-¿Por qué? ¿Porqué tanta matanza aquí en Karakura?-

-Mejor olvídalo y dedícate a vivir tú vida, mocoso, que quizás no te quede tanta…-agregó empezando a molestarse, ese chico podía ser tan exasperante; le dio la espalda, pensado en que quizás le había revelado demasiado.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Quiero saber porque lo hicieron!-él se puso de pie, enfatizando, innecesariamente, más sus palabras.

-¡No lo se!-rugió el peliazul, mirándolo una vez mas, tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo, que si no fuera porque lo perseguían lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo.

Ishida Uryu permanecía en su casa, pensativo, no deseaba ver a nadie, ni siquiera a su propia sombra…

-Entonces él decía la verdad… Kurosaki es un traidor… Él… -se controló para no llorar, era tan doloroso reconocer todo eso como una verdad… Se había enterado de todo por casualidad- Él solo me estaba usando… -en ese momento unos ligeros toques en su ventana llamaron su atención, se asomó para mirar quien le arrojaba piedritas a su vidrio- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-eran Kuchiki Rukia y Abarai Renji…

-Tenemos que hablar -ella y Renji pasaron por la ventana del peliazul, entrando al cuarto, prácticamente por la fuerza, pues el Quincy no los había invitado a pasar.

-¿Qué sucede, Kuchiki san, Abaria kun? -escucharía lo que le tenían que decir, solo por curiosidad.

-Venimos a verte, porque creemos que tú has de saber algo acerca de un vampiro de ojos verdes… -ella parecía estar calmada, aunque por dentro estuviera deshecha, ella pensaba que primero tenía que ayudar a sus amigos, luego podría auto compadecerse…

-No se de que hablan… -mintió, adivinando que ellos seguro iban ahí por Ichigo…

-Sí lo sabes… -ella dijo con firmeza- Nosotros sabemos que Ichigo es inocente, y vamos a probarlo…-

-No lo es, yo… -se detuvo un segundo, los otros dos esperaban sin intenciones de interrumpirlo-Los vi, con mis propios ojos, a él y al nocturno de cabello azul… Juntos… -el resentimiento y el dolor se colaban por su voz, y por sus ojos.

-Conocemos el reporte que dieron por la Sociedad de Shinigami al respecto… Sin embargo no han dicho casi nada del que más les preocupa, el de ojos verdes. Ulquiorra Schiffer, porque, al parecer, nadie lo ha visto realmente, sólo nosotros dos y tú… Él fue quien extinguió a los Quincy, a los Kuchiki…

-¿Qué?... -él sabía que su clan había sido extinguido por nocturnos e incluso por Shinigami, pero no tenía idea de que había sido precisamente ese el que lo había logrado…

-Nadie más lo sabe… Lo han ocultado por años, por "seguridad"… Nosotros nos enteramos apenas hace un rato… Recuerda que los vampiros del clan de Aizen nunca viajan solos, lo mas seguro es que esto sea una trampa…-comentó el pelirrojo, entrando a la plática.

-Piénsalo…-le dijo ella-Todo es muy sospechoso, Solo culparon a Ichigo por que lo vieron ahí, pero los Shinigami se reportaron puntualmente hasta un poco antes de la alarma, sin embargo, entre los cadáveres la mayoría tiene días de muertos… Además-ella respiró profundamente- Hace días nosotros sentimos el reiatsu de Ichigo, estaba peleando con uno de ellos seguramente, ese día… -miró al piso mientras hablaba, tratando de no perder el control, al igual que Renji miraba hacia algún punto discretamente- El de ojos verdes, Ulquiorra, nos atacó, usando Ilusión en nosotros. No podíamos recordarlo -ella estaba de verdad esforzándose para no quebrarse ahí mismo- Si le hizo lo mismo a Ichigo, él no sabe lo que esta haciendo… Y sí no… Al menos estamos seguros de que es una trampa para él, aunque desconozcamos el motivo…

-Ese día… -a Ishida le pareció que tenía sentido, de alguna manera, quizás tenía la esperanza de recuperarlo, pero ¿Y sí no estaba bajo Ilusión?... Al menos podía estar seguro de que sí era una trampa, pues seguramente Ulquiorra debía de estar enfadado con Ichigo por lo de su "compañero"-¿Le han dicho a alguien más sobre esto?

-No, ellos podrían pensar que estamos del lado de Ichigo, o peor aun, que no queremos ver la "verdad"…-contestó Renji-Además, cuando ése nos atacó, mencionó tu nombre… Por eso venimos a verte…-

-Les diré lo que se de todo esto… -Ishida les indicó para que tomaran asiento en unas sillas y la cama.

El sol se ocultaba, los últimos rayos caían en el abismo. Una mujer rubia, vestida de blanco y junto a ella habían tres mujeres más vestidas exactamente igual, ellas recibían respetuosamente al recién llegado.

-Bienvenido sea, Aizen sama–ellas cuatro hicieron una reverencia- Ichimaru san, Tousen san -se pusieron derechas al mismo tiempo- Justo como usted lo dijo, él regresó a Karakura una vez mas…-

-Bien hecho Hallibel… -contestó su amo, con él habían llegado mas personas, todos de blanco reluciente- Es momento de que sepan quien es su Amo… -dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, estaba por subirse a la lujosa limusina, que desde hacía rato lo estaba esperando- Ya saben que es lo que tiene que hacer… -entró a ella, yéndose a su destino, y los demás se fueron cada uno en su propio transporte, cada uno tenía un lugar asignado para quedarse y un punto de encuentro en común así como la hora a presentarse

Ulquiorra estaba acostado en su cama sin moverse, casi todo estaba hecho, salió mejor de lo que esperó, aunque igual estaba seguro de que debía de irse, ya lo habían identificado y con eso seguramente su amo lo encontraría rápidamente. En ese preciso instante, un fuerte reiatsu lo sofocó, se podía sentir esa presión por todos lados.

-Aizen sama esta en Karakura… -se levantó de inmediato- No queda tiempo… -miró el traje blanco que tenía en el closet- Debe estar furioso con nosotros por haber escapado de esa forma -ese era el momento que tanto había temido, tenía que decidir, si se iba en ese momento podría escapar, si se quedaba podría morir… cualquiera de sus dos opciones lo desalentaba- Grimmjow…-

Ishida les acababa de terminar de contar todo lo que a él le había sucedido, desde luego había omitido ciertas partes, en ese momento el reiatsu los sorprendió, sofocándoles a ellos también.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿De quien se tratará? –el Quincy se acomodó las gafas que casi se le habían caído.

-Nunca antes había sentido un reiatsu como ese… Es demasiado poderoso y oscuro…-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Podría ser que se trate de… -cuando Rukia hablaba su celular sonó, interrumpiéndola, al igual que el del pelirrojo- Alerta Máxima: Presentarse de INMEDIATO a la central. Alerta Máxima: Presentarse de INMEDIATO a la central. Alerta Máxima: Presentarse de INMEDIATO a la central -Ichigo… -ella estaba muy preocupada, eso sólo podía significar una cosa…- Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo, seguro esta en graves problemas…-

-Ignorar una alerta máxima es ponerse en riesgo, Rukia…-le recordó el pelirrojo, aunque ya de por sí estaban corriendo muchos riesgos…

-Si nos reportamos no nos dejarán salir y así no podremos ayudarlo… -se giró hacia le Quincy- ¿Qué dices tú, Ishida?...-ella estaba totalmente decidida.

-Bien, vamos… -contestó el Quincy, poniendo fin a la discusión, los tres salieron por la ventana, sin avisar a nadie….

Ishida Ryuken los había estado escuchando, sin embargo no hizo por detenerlos…

-Niños tontos… -bajó corriendo las escaleras de su casa, celular en mano- ¿Kurosaki? Tienes que ir inmediatamente hacia donde esta ese reiatsu… -había llamado al padre de Ichigo para informarle de lo ocurrido.

Todos los Shinigami que quedaban se estaban reuniendo, la comandante Yoruichi había salido en camino, junto con los pocos Shinigami de clase A y S que quedaban, ellos iban a retener a Aizen lo mas que se pudiera, al menos hasta que llegaran los refuerzos que habían solicitado de fuera.

Aizen estaba en la plaza central de Karakura, a campo abierto, esperando con toda su comitiva, liberando su reiatsu para llamar la atención de todos.

Desde el sótano en el que se escondía, Grimmjow e Ichigo lo sintieron, era una gran presión sobre sus cuerpos, aun así no cedieron a caer hincados.

-Si crees que puedes demostrar que eres inocente solo puedes hacerlo ahora –Grimmjow le sonrió con burla nuevamente, sabía que todo iba a terminar pronto.

-¿De qué te ríes? -él no podía encontrarle ni la menor gracia a todo la situación, estaba seguro de que nunca entendería aun loco como el peliazul.

-Ese es Aizen…-a pesar de que le caía muy mal, no lo dijo con tanto resentimiento como se podría esperar, quizás porque de alguna manera sabía que le debía el haber conocido a Ulquiorra…

-¡Dijiste que No lo conocías!…- lo interrumpió de golpe, molesto por esa revelación.

-Dije que había oído mucho de ese bastardo -seguía con aquella risa de burla hacia el pelinaranja- Hagas lo que hagas vas a morir… Todos vamos a morir…-

-¿Qué rayos tiene eso de divertido?-Ichigo le gritó a punto de matarlo, no podía entender el porqué de esa estúpida sonrisa.

-Inocente o culpable, cuando mueras dará igual, a nadie va a importarle…-

Aizen se vio rodeado de todos los Shinigami del lugar, no eran muchos, pero sus fuerzas se veían superadas cuatro a uno, aunque desde luego eso era lo que menos le importaba. Él permaneció en calma, sólo esperando…

-Ríndete Aizen, no tienes en donde esconderte, ni a donde correr –le dijo seria la capitana Yoruichi, aun sin poder adivinar con certeza el porqué había salido a exponerse, ignoraba del todo el motivo de ponerse bajo el yugo del enemigo

-Shihôin Yoruichi, lo lamento, en esta ocasión mi visita a Karakura no los tiene por interés a ustedes… -dijo Aizen sonriendo con aquel gesto que pretendía ser cálido.

-¿A qué viniste entonces, Aizen? -ella solo podía suponer lo peor con ese hombre.

-Solo vine a recoger a mis muchachos… Y hablando de ellos… -frente a él aparecieron dos siluetas- Ulquiorra, Grimmjow… -por supuesto que igual iban llegando los Shinigami y el Quincy- Gin, Kaname…-

-Hai, Aizen san… -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, desapareciendo-

-¡Cuidado!—gritó al ver a los jóvenes—¿Qué demonios hacen esos niños aquí? –bramó Yoruichi, pero ya era demasiado tarde, una barrera amarillenta apareció alrededor de Aizen y los suyos, dejando a dentro al pelinaranja y a los otros los lograron sacar, otros Shinigami, antes de que la barrera los encerraran—Esa es la negación… ¿Desde cuando Aizen es capas de usar algo como eso?–ahora no podrían entrar ni salir de esa barrera, "Negación" era una vieja técnica de los Vampiros, en desuso desde hacía cuatro siglos, solo aquellos con sangre de magos podían crearla, o en su defecto alguno que tuviera mas de quinientos años de antigüedad; según recordaba, los siervos de Aizen no eran tan viejos…

-Vine a buscarlos para que volviéramos juntos a casa, o a que se queden aquí permanentemente -los miró a los ojos- Ustedes deciden…-el amo de todos era implacable…

-¡Vete a la mierda maldito bastardo! -rugió el peliazul desafiándolo pese a saber que no podría ganarle, el joven pelinaranja estaba perplejo, no esperaba que Grimmjow reaccionara tan violento contra el amo de su amo…

-Aizen sama… -Ulquiorra había ido vestido de blanco, como el resto de los siervos de su amo.

-No te adelantes Grimmjow, lo único que pido es una muestra de lealtad, si matas a ese Shinigami te dejaré volver sin castigo alguno… -dijo Aizen refiriéndose a Ichigo.

-¿Estas sordo o que, bastardo imbécil? ¡Puedes meterte tu lealtad por le culo! -le gritó en francés, sabiendo que eso podía ser lo último que diría, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

—Ulquiorra–Aizen parecía ignorar al peliazul, como si no existiera, prefirió enfocarse en su siervo más leal, como siempre lo había hecho con ellos dos.

El pálido de ojos verdes ni si quiera le contestó, solo alzó el brazo, apuntando hacia el Shinigami, la energía se junto en milésimas de segundo, arrojándola en contra del pelinaranja, el cual no tendría tiempo de esquivarlo…

-¡ICHIGO!–fue le grito en general de todos sus amigos…-

Para los vampiros era un poco mas fácil poder verlo que para los Shinigami, por lo que un nocturno tenía mas probabilidad de hacer algo antes de que el cero le pegara a su objetivo.

-Siempre odié la fe ciega con la que obedecías, siempre odié tu maldito hábito de perfección, pero mas que nada odio tu puta cara que nunca cambia Ulquiorra… -Grimmjow le dedicó esas últimas palabras a su Amo, el idioma que usó era conocido por solo dos personas, Ulquiorra y el maestro de ambos, un idioma muerto y en desuso…

Él había empujado a Ichigo, recibiendo así , de pleno, el cero verde de Ulquiorra, para muchos ahí eso fue verdaderamente una sorpresa, Aizen sonrió complacido, era justo lo que había esperado que pasara, no por nada los había mandado a monitorear todo ese tiempo; Gin los miró con una muda exclamación; para Ishida Uryuu esa era la prueba de que Ichigo estaba en amor con ese vampiro; para los nocturnos ese no podía ser el malcriado, cínico, bastardo que Grimmjow era, ese no podía ser la voluntad inquebrantable de inmutable rostro frío de mármol que era Ulquiorra…

-Grimmjow…. –su voz fue un vacío sin sonido, un susurro inexistente, lágrimas de sangre empañaron sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas de marfil, uniéndose a su simulaciones verdes, su inmutable tristeza natural ahora era la sombra del verdadero dolor… Aunque nadie más que su creador pudo notar la verdad detrás de esos ojos verdes, era terror, un verdadero terror por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡TÚ!-le gritó Ichigo, su reiatsu creció, iluminándolo todo, sus ojos casi blancos, y su gran espada blanca se perfilo un poco, quedando negra. Saltó tan veloz como un experimentado cazador de clase S, atravesando de un solo golpe el cuerpo de vidrio, derramando su sangre.

-Ich… -Grimmjow sólo pudo apreciar la luz blanca volverse negra, al cazador tirándose contra el vampiro, atravesando su cuerpo con facilidad; era inconcebible, Ulquiorra era indestructible, era un ser irreal que no conocía la extinción, ni siquiera por el mismo sol, lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos no podía ser cierto ¿Cuántas veces lo vio pelear? ¿Cuántas veces lo vio romperse y regenerarse al instante? Nunca pensó que llegaría a verlo así, un ser mortal, que podía ser destruido hasta con el mas mínimo roce del viento…

La barrera negación estalló en miles de pedazos al chocar el poder de Ichigo con ella, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo frágil que un inmortal podía llegar a ser realmente…

**Remembranzas: La Verdad del Amo y el Esclavo I**

Corría el año de 1951, si ese año era bueno o no para el mundo no importaba, él podía "vivir" su "vida" cómodamente, retirada de todo lo demás, su "hogar" consistía en un cuarto amplio, elegante, forrado de maderas finas, cortinas de las mas exquisita sedas, con todo el lujo que se podía conseguir en esas fechas; era tan apartada su vida de la realidad que incluso desconocía como era el verdadero mundo, sus guerras o descubrimientos, con excepción de sus salidas por algún encargo de su amo, fuera de eso su mundo era ese cuarto… Tan aburrido y rutinario como antes de ingresar a ese clan; tocaron a la puerta y de inmediato la voz del criado se oyó, débilmente, detrás de ella…

-Aizen sama solicita su presencia en la estancia principal, Ulquiorra sama… -así como llegó para darle la orden desapareció, el aludido se levantó de su silla de escritorio, en donde leía algún libro en viejo latín. De inmediato se cambió de ropa.

Anduvo por los pasillos de esa gran casa, hasta llegar al salón que le habían indicado se presentara, su grácil andar llamó la atención de todos, él era el ultimo en entrar…

-Mande usted, Aizen sama… -Ulquiorra hizo una ligera reverencia en saludo a su amo, mirando todo alrededor de reojo, ahí estaban Stark y su esclava, Barragán y sus cinco esclavos, Hallibel y sus dos esclavas, Nnoitra, el mas reciente, el que le seguía a él mismo, por su puesto Ichimaru Gin y Tousen kaname, los principales de la casa estaba presentes, eso quería decir que era importante…

-Dime ¿Cuántos años llevas siendo de esta casa? –Aizen tenía aquella eterna sonrisa, ocultaba detrás de él un preciado objeto, un presente para su más fiel siervo.

-Setenta y tres años, Aizen sama… -dijo sin más, la verdad ese número era poco menos de la mitad de toda su existencia total.

-Correcto, por ese motivo, y en vista de que no pareces tener intenciones de conseguirte un esclavo, te he mandado a traer este "obsequio" –Aizen sonrió, retirándose de donde estaba para dejar a la vista el "regalo" de Ulquiorra.

Todos se sorprendieron al verlo, era un muchachito, casi un niño, amarrado a una silla, con los ojos vendados, tenía un cabello azul claro desarreglado y largo, la piel morena clara, cubierto apenas por una camisa grande blanca de botones y un pantalón gris oscuro, era muy evidente que no se había reparado en su arreglo.

-No es necesario Aizen sama, no requiero de los servicios de un esclavo…- dijo Ulquiorra con toda humildad, ese niño le parecía familiar, ese chico se parecía tanto a uno que había visto meses atrás en Francia…

-Es un presente de mí parte, cuídalo muy bien–Aizen destapó los ojos del chiquillo y lo primero que vio fueron dos esmeraldas grandes y brillantes.

-Lo cuidare bien Aizen sama… Gracias por el presente -dio otra ligera reverencia en agradecimiento, para luego mirar de nuevo al muchachito, ahora no le quedaba duda, definitivamente era el mismo que había visto meses atrás, durante una misión, esos ojos azules eran los mismos que le habían robado el alma.

—¿Te ha gustado el presente, cierto?—preguntó Ichimaru con un tono malicioso, había sido él quien le dijo a su amo que Ulquiorra estaba interesado en un pequeño niño que habían visto hacía un tiempo.

—Por su puesto, es un presente de Aizen sama… -le contestó justo cuando estaba soltando, de la mordaza al chico y ante todos quedó expuesto que ese niño era un salvaje sin educación, un animal recién capturado que no servía para uso "domestico".

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!—el niño se removía furiosamente en la silla, tratando de zafarse, para él todo lo que los demás hablaban era incomprensible, pues desconocía otro idioma que no fuera el natal y la gente de alrededor habla japonés, lengua que desde luego él desconocía, se sentía aturdido y eso en nada ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Ulquiorra estaba en su habitación encerrado con su joven presente, quien estaba muy alterado y pataleando, aún amarrado a esa silla.

—Estate quieto… -dijo el vampiro en japonés, sin ningún resultado, el chiquillo seguía moviéndose.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!—él seguía pataleando con fuerza, de seguir así lograría romper la silla y seguramente se lastimaría, pero ni siquiera estaba pensando en que eso podía ocurrirle.

—Si te quedas quieto te soltaré—ésta vez lo dijo en francés, suponiendo que era lo mas correcto a hacer, de otra forma ese niño no lo entendería.

—¡No es cierto!—gritó aún mas al darse cuenta de que todo es tiempo lo habían estado entendiendo-—QUE ME SUELTES, IDIOTA —

—Debí suponer que solo podías hablar francés… ¿Cómo te llamas?—lo había visto hacía unos ocho meses en Francia, en uno de los bosques de ahí, quedando irremediablemente prendado de él, de su fuerza, de sus ojos fieros y al mismo tiempo anhelantes—¿Qué edad tienes?—

—¡NO TE IMPORTA!—estaba ya casi por botarse con todo y asiento, era una fiera maniática—

—Bien…—lo tomó por el mentón, obligándolo así a mirarlo a los ojos, el chico respiró un poco mas rápido, su vista se perdió, todo estaba tan oscuro, salvo por las luces verdes que destellaban con intensidad sobre él, la conciencia del niño se apagó y sus ojos quedaron opacos, se quedó quieto, mirando a la nada—¿Cómo te llamas?—lo había hipnotizado para poder tener las respuestas que quería, era una hipnosis básica, por lo que el pequeño lo recordaría al despertar del trance.

—…No lo se…—bajo hipnosis era imposible mentir y eso su nuevo amo lo sabía muy bien.

—¿Y tú edad?—se la podría calcular, pero sería mas fácil si pudiese sacarle la cifra exacta.

—No lo se…—

—Ya veo…—penetró en su mente, apenas un poco, buscando lo que quería, apenas mirando superficialmente sus recueros, inconexos y extraños, podía medio entender su forma de ser-—Necesitas un buen nombre… Te daré uno después…—lo liberó de la hipnosis, soltándole el mentón—Debes tener unos catorce años, por mas alto que seas, aun hueles como un infante…—

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?—el niño le gritó, comenzando a alterarse de nuevo, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que no quería derramar, no necesitaba que un extraño le recordara que era un bastardo que ni si quiera tubo la suerte de tener un nombre—¿QUÉ DIABLOS ME HICISTE, ESTÚPIDO IMBÉCIL? —

—Para no tener educación tienes un lenguaje bastante fluido—lo miró a los ojos, viéndolos acuosos—Si te sigues portando así te hipnotizaré de nuevo… Y no te va a agradar…—lo sujetó del mentón de nuevo, analizándolo un poco—Duele ¿Cierto? Duele saber que no eres nada, que no eres nadie, porque ni si quiera te dieron nombre alguno. Duele no tener una razón de existir, duele andar a ciegas, sin conocer, sin entender ni tu propia existencia… —le había sostenido la mirada todo ese tiempo, el niño apretó los dientes, frunciendo mas el entrecejo, conteniendo las lágrimas pero estas se le fugaban rebeldemente—Duele aún mas estar consiente de saberlo, porque aprendiste tú solo a razonar lo que nadie te enseñó, el rechazo de tu propia sangre…—

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE!—su voz se quebró, pareciendo entonces un pequeño de escasos cuatro años que lloraba por un abrazo de su madre, sus gestos mostraban su miedo y necesidad infantil.

—Necesitas un buen nombre…—ignoró sus gritos, sin soltarlo—Te llamarás Grimmjow…—

—¡NO LO QUIERO! ¡NO LO NECESITO! ¡DÉJAME IR!—su terca fortaleza era más fuerte que su confusión, más fuerte incluso que su dolor, y se aferraba a ella pues era todo lo que él tenía.

—Lo necesitas, has dejado de ser nadie, ahora eres Grimmjow, te guste o no…Eso es quien eres ahora—le sonrió tenuemente—Eres mucho más fascinante de cerca…—le tapó la boca con su otra mano—Voy a darte lo que no has tenido, a cambio tú debes comportarte—lo soltó esperando la respuesta que podía adivinar le daría.

—¡NO! ¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME MALDITO BASTARDO!—siguió así, gritando lo mismo por horas, Ulquiorra simplemente se quedó frente a él, impasible, esperando; pasaron en verdad horas de gritos hasta que el niño se quedó dormido por el cansancio de movetearse y gritar…

—Enseñarte va a tomar mucho tiempo…—lo soltó, cargándolo hasta el baño, antes que nada debía de asearlo, de alistarlo, la suciedad y el polvo le restaban bastante belleza a ese chiquillo.

Bañarlo fue algo sencillo, porque estaba inconsciente, luego le puso prendas sencillas de las propias, finalmente, a pesar de tener solo catorce años, ese muchachito era bastante alto, Ulquiorra apenas le llevaba una media cabeza, su cuerpo era delgado por falta de alimentación adecuada y desde luego aún le hacía falta terminar de desarrollar. Las horas siguieron pasando, él había dormido un poco al asegurarse que el jovencito no se despertaría y ahora leía mientras esperaba a que se levantara, había previsto como reaccionaria.

El chico abrió los ojos, justo como un gato, viéndolo todo, frunciendo el ceño, estaba en una cama cómoda, las prendas que llevaba se sentían extremadamente suaves contra su piel, se sentía fresco como cuando recién se había bañado en alguno de los ríos y su cabello caía lacio y largo sobre su cara, lo sentía igual suave y agradable.

—¡¿Qué me hiciste?—retrocedió a una de las esquinas de la cama, con miedo en la mirada—¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?—tenía miedo de todo y Ulquiorra lo percibió.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?—se acercó a él, sin perderlo de vista.

—¡ALÉJATE! ¡ALÉJATE!—estaba aterrado, le aventaba todo lo que estaba a su mano, brincando de la cama, queriendo huir de él, pero su nuevo amo lo atrapó, obligándolo a mirarlo de nuevo—¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME!—estaba fuera de sí, tratando de correr como un animal herido.

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, Grimmjow?—lo asentó en la cama, poniéndose sobre de él, evitando así que se moviera, con eso el terror de sus ojos se convirtió en algo peor, algo irracional que no podía clasificar de ninguna manera.

—NO. SUELTAME SULETAME —finalmente sus lágrimas salieron, como cascadas que no cesaban.

Ulquiorra miró sobre de él, adentrándose en su memoria, viéndolo mas chico, escenas de sangre, sus pequeñas piernas manchadas de sangre, el dolor agudo y la traición de una mujer, el dolor de su alma, de su soledad…

—No voy a lastimarte—tratar de calmarlo era inútil, el niño no dejaba de gritar, era imposible que lo oyera; acarició su rostro suavemente, pasando la punta de sus dedos desde su frente hasta el final de su barbilla—Duérmete…—el muchachito cayó inconsciente en segundos, la hipnosis era el mejor recurso a usar, primero tendría que lidiar con es miedo incontenible por medio de su técnica y luego lo dejaría libre de ella para que el chiquillo pudiera contener el miedo por si mismo. Secó sus lágrimas, besando sus finos y virginales labios con dulzura—Despierta Grimmjow—lo sacudió ligeramente, el chico fue despertando despacio, la angustia iba apareciendo de nuevo en su infantil rostro—Cálmate… No voy a lastimarte…—nuevamente lo miró a los ojos, no dejarlo libre de su habilidad vampírica, hasta que el niño se acostumbrara, era lo mejor.

El muchachito empezó a calmar su respiración, sentía su mente algo confusa, el miedo había desaparecido casi del todo, podía mirar a aquella persona con algo de aturdimiento, pero sin terror, incluso le tenía cierta simpatía y por primera vez pudo fijarse en todo lo demás que lo rodeaba.

—¿Quien eres tú?—quería que lo soltara, pero al mismo tiempo que nunca lo alejara de su abrazo.

—Ulquiorra Schiffer…—se levantó de la cama, mirando el encantador reproche del chico—Sígueme, debes tener hambre—caminó un par de pasos para luego detenerse—Ven con migo…—

—¿Por qué?—se acercó a la orilla de la cama, bajando los pies, notando que en realidad solo estaba medio vestido, las prendas que llevaba apenas y cubrían su entre pierna, llegando hasta poco antes de a la mitad de sus muslos.

—¿Por qué, qué?— preguntó Ulquiorra viendo que el niño se quedó sentado en la cama, viendo sus ropas, el amo no podía imaginar que pasaría por su cabeza con exactitud.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?—se levantó finalmente, el suelo estaba frío, pero no era nada comparado con el frío de la nieve que había pisado durante años—Estúpida porquería…—dijo entre dientes, jaloneando la ropa hacía abajo.

—Porque es la voluntad del amo, además….—se acercó hacia él, mirándolo mientras trataba de alargar las prendas. Era un muchachito bastante varonil de rostro, un cuerpo bastante delgado y algo desnutrido, aún así era fuerte, casi tan alto como él mismo y con todo eso la escena se le hacía tierna. Al chiquillo se la veían más de la mitad de los delgados muslos, su carita de enojo al no poder cubrirse como quería era un encanto, seguro acabaría con la ropa hecha jirones de seguir jalándola—Pienso que eres un… Un joven fascinante—niño, humano, mortal, víctima, conejillo, presa… Miles de palabras cruzaron su mente, pero cualquiera de ellas le llevaría a tener que explicarle cosas que no quería decirle aún.

—¡No soy una mascota!—gritó como si adivinara lo que pensaba, aunque toda su atención seguía en su ropa, precisamente por lo que le había tocado vivir, a pesar de que nadie le había enseñado nada, conocía el pudor y sobre cubrirse apropiadamente delante de otros.

—Deja de jalarlas o vas a romperlas—se acercó a él, sujetándole las manos al jovencito.

—¿Qué haces?—lo miró a la cara, enfadado por como lo trataba además de que nunca dejaba que nadie se le acercara, ni mucho menos que tratara de tocarlo.

—Evitar que vayas a romper la ropa…—lo soltó al notarlo menos agresivo—Quítate el saco, voy a darte otro mas largo…—se dirigió a su armario, buscando entre las prendas—Se que no eres una mascota, Grimmjow—escogió uno que era tan blanco como el que él mismo llevaba puesto en ese momento.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?—dejó caer la prenda al suelo, notando, fatídicamente, que la camisa que llevaba puesta, gris de mangas largas, era más corta que el saco que acababa de tirar—Maldita sea…—

—¿Dónde aprendiste tantas palabras?—incluso le parecía que el niño tenía mucho razonamiento para ser alguien que creció a la intemperie.

—¿Dónde más?—el de ojos verdes lo miró interrogante—¡En el pueblo! La gente es estúpida, pero tenía hambre, así que iba a robar de vez en cuando—dejó que Ulquiorra lo vistiera, aquel saco blanco le llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejándolo menos inconforme—¿De donde eres tú?—preguntó de pronto, asaltado por la repentina curiosidad.

—Nací en Inglaterra, sin embargo fui criado en Italia…—el chico lo miraba confundido, era obvio que no tenía ni la menor idea de que le estaba hablando—Es bastante lejos del pueblo… —

—Ah… —ambos caminaron hacia el escritorio, él miraba todo con desconfianza—¿Qué...?—

—Siéntate, es hora de que comas algo —el chico se sentó obedeciendo al momento, él sacó una bandeja, destapándola de inmediato—Despacio…—no había terminado de decirlo cuando el niño devoraba todo el contenido como bárbaro—…Olvídalo…—lo contempló comer, a pesar de su falta de modales le parecía agradable, sus dientes fuertes, casi parejos, algo amarillos por falta de centrífugo pero que por fortuna no estaban atrofiados, le parecieron casi perfectos; no comía, tragaba sin masticar, manchando el saco blanco impecable, incluso parecía estar gruñendo, era, nuevamente, una escena tierna, ese chiquillo lo estaba enloqueciendo. El se permitió una imperceptible sonrisa.

Pollo horneado en leña, variedad de verduras cosidas, un plato de sopa, un par de manzanas rojas y grandes, una copa de vino, una de agua y otras dos de jugo natural de naranja y durazno, dos bolos de pan francés, un racimo de uvas, un trozo de bistec en su jugo... Todo eso servido en varios platos, y se comió absolutamente todo… Hasta lamió los platos del pollo, la sopa y del bistec, al terminar con ellos lamió sus manos, dedo por dedo, como si no comiera nada en años…

—Te gustó la comida…—fue más una declaración que una pregunta.

—¿He? ¿No hay más? Estaba muy bueno—lo miró con las mejillas manchadas de todo, el saco era un desastre multicolor, un bebé estaría mucho mas limpio que él.

—No, comer en exceso te hará volver el estómago—sacó un pañuelo, limpiándole el rostro con suavidad—Tienes que bañarte—y la cara del chiquillo cambió a un gesto de indignación.

—¡NO!—salió corriendo, buscando donde guardarse, pero Ulquiorra lo atrapó antes de poder tocar nada-—¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉTAME!—se puso a patalear otra vez, le disgustaba la sola idea del baño.

—Eres mas difícil de lo que pareces…—apretó su agarre, inmovilizándolo—Va a gustarte…—lo arrastró hasta el baño, sin soltarlo, abriendo las llaves de agua, caliente y fría—Quédate quieto—lo soltó y el chico salió corriendo de nuevo, él miró sus ropas, ahora igual estaba lleno de manchas espantosas—Recuerda que es un presente de Aizen sama…—se dijo así mismo en un susurro.

Llevaba tres días con el joven peliazul, tratando de "domesticarlo", usando lo menos posible la hipnosis, no porque le hiciese daño, si no porque deseaba poder convivir con él de forma natural.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?—preguntó el peliazul, era hora de su comida, pero ahora tenía que hacerlo con cubiertos, algo imposible para quien ni si quiera sabía escribir, aun menos sabía siquiera como se tomaba una pluma de escritura.

—Modales, esto no es como en el pueblo, aquí es un lugar diferente, debes comportarte—lo había tratado de instruir pacientemente en el uso correcto de los cubiertos, que, desgraciadamente, para ese niño era indispensable en esa casa.

—¡No quiero!—aventó los cubiertos al suelo, comiendo con las manos.

—Eres demasiado terco…—él mismo se sorprendía con la paciencia que le tenía al jovencito, si se tratase de alguien mas seguro ya lo abría matado, pero con ese muchachito todas las groserías tenían gracia y ternura—Grimmjow…—el niño alzó su cabeza al oírlo, ya parecía acostumbrarse a su nombre—Comer con cubiertos es muy importante, tanto que es como si de ello dependiera tu vida—le entregó un juego de cubiertos nuevo—Anda, inténtalo—pasó su dedo índice en la frente del menor, desde la base de su cuero cabelludo hasta la punta de su respingada nariz—Se que tú puedes hacerlo…—

El niño gruñó, aceptando de "buena" gana la oferta, Ulquiorra era el primero que no le gritaba ni trataba de golpearlo, además que su voz era como un sedante, era algo que no podía rechazar. Nuevamente le parecía inútil intentarlo, no podía sujetarlos bien. Estaba apunto de aventar ese juego al suelo también cuando sintió al pelinegro a su espalda, sujetándole las manos, mostrándole, sin indicaciones verbales, como debía de usarlos; usando movimientos lentos, muy suaves, el contacto de sus frías manos lo hacia sentir mejor, el tiempo pareció alargarse o detenerse.

— Es fácil Grimmjow, solo debes de tener calma…—le susurró al oído, besándole la mejilla con un roce, acción que lo calmaba siempre—Sigue comiendo…—lo soltó, y el peliazul trató de nuevo, aun ceñudo, sin embargo lo estaba intentando de verdad, podía cortar la carne con menos dificultad, aunque su forma de agarrar el tenedor seguía siendo espantosa. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta—Adelante…—se movió con su gran velocidad, abriendo la puerta en ese instante, un par de criadas, vestidas de blanco reluciente, entraron haciendo una reverencia.

—Traemos las cosas que solicito para el baño, Ulquiorra sama… -ella era una joven rubia y menuda, se dirigió al aseo, preparando todo cual Ulquiorra lo había solicitado desde el día anterior.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más, Ulquiorra sama? –ella era de cabello oscuro y tan menuda como su compañera, había levantado todos los cubiertos, limpiado las manchas a excelsa velocidad y ordenado todo lo que estaba fuera de su lugar, recogió la ropa sucia, que era un gran cerro amontonado en un rincón, etcétera…-

—¿Qué dicen? –preguntó el chico confundido, olvidándose de su comida, todos ahí hablaban un idioma que él no podía entender.

—Para la cena que sea cordero…—dijo Ulquiorra y el servicio asintió, terminado su trabajo de inmediato-—Están hablando japonés, Grimmjow, si quieres saber que dicen vas a tener que aprender el idioma —a él le contestó en francés, esa respuesta pareció enojarlo aún más.

—¿Por qué?—reprochó caprichosamente—¡Ellas hablan como yo! ¿Por qué tengo qué aprender yo lo que ellas?—arrojó los cubiertos al suelo de nuevo, ensuciando lo que Minoli acababa de limpiar y ella lo miró furiosa—Vieja estúpida—dijo entre dientes, el solo verlas lo hacía enfadar—Te odio…—le dijo viéndola a los ojos, desafiándola, sabiendo que ellas no podían tocarlo debido a que Ulquiorra no lo permitía.

—Retírate Minoli—dijo el amo en lo que la otra chica salió del baño, dejando todo listo—Loli, comunícale a Aizen sama que deseo una entrevista con él…—ella reverenció y salieron las dos del lugar—Grimmjow—lo miró seriamente—Entra al baño…—

—¡No quiero!—de nuevo esa infantil discusión, solo porque estaba molesto con ellas sin motivo aparente, como no tenía otra manera de desquitarse se ponía muy rebelde.

—Grimmjow…—acercó su rostro al del chico—Entra al baño y métete a la tina…—acarició el borde de la pequeña oreja del niño con sus dedos, sedándolo con su voz.

El chico no sonrió, parecía igual de molesto, sin embargo obedeció de inmediato. Ulquiorra levantó todo lo que había quedado, que era casi nada. Entrando luego al baño, el muchachito estaba en la tina, regando el agua por todos lados, Ulquiorra pensó que un pescado estaría menos mojado, el niño parecía jugar con el aire, gruñendo por lo bajo lo que parecía ser un monólogo para sus juegos.

El día anterior Grimmjow le había pedido a Ulquiorra unas hojas de árbol y algunas piedritas, contándole distraídamente que, cuando se bañaba en el río, jugaba con las hojas de los árboles y con las piedras que tenía cerca, aunque el agua siempre estaba muy fría. Le había dicho igual que algunas veces conseguía "bichos", que por la descripción dada Ulquiorra suponía que eran iguanos y arañas, para jugar y usar como "viajeros" en las hojas; a pesar de su edad y su desarrollado razonamiento el peliazul aun era un niño muy infantil para algunas cosas….

—Grimmjow…—el chico dejó de salpicar para mirarlo como con fastidio—Ten…—saco del bolsillo de su hakama una pieza de madera, una balsa tallada de roble, era algo pequeña pero podía flotar perfectamente en el agua, se la entregó con simpleza—Es una barca, como la de los pescadores…—

—¿En serio?...—la tomó de inmediato, mostrando una gran sonrisa que el pelinegro apreció bastante—¿Y las piedras?—desde luego deseaba poder tener tripulantes para ese nuevo juguete.

—Después…—se colocó detrás de él, para poder lavarle el cabello, o al menos esa era al intención-—Primero vas a bañarte, luego podrás jugar en el agua…—por supuesto que bañarlo no era fácil, convencerlo de entrar a la tina fue una batalla campal la primera vez, lograr lavarle el cabello era como pelear contra el diablo, no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer ese día para enjabonarlo, porque ese niño no lo haría por sí solo, estaba consiente de su trauma al ser violado de esa forma, por lo que tratar de tocarlo sin su permiso sería un error, más aun sería imposible.

—¡No quiero!—se removía demasiado, mientras jugaba con su nueva posesión, su primera posesión, sonría como nunca antes, olvidándose de lo demás—Quiero unas piedritas…—

—Después…—era muy evidente que el chico solo entraba a la tina para jugar, no para tomar su baño, al tocar el agua tibia ya no se quería salir—Quédate quieto…—ese jovencito era muy desobediente, veinte minutos para tratar de lavar su cabello habían transcurrido rápidamente. La hora del baño ya había terminado.

—¡No quiero!—pataleaba queriendo poder quedarse todo el resto del día en la tina—¡No me saques! ¡No! ¡Déjame aquí!—

—Grimmjow… —dijo seriamente, habiéndolo cubierto por completo con una gran toalla, lo arrastraba hacia fuera del baño, podía haberlo cargado con facilidad, pero demostrarle la mucha ventaja que le llevaba en fuerza podría ser contraproducente.

Estaba tan absorto en el escándalo de su niño que no oyó cuando se abrió la puerta, suaves pasos sobre la cara alfombra y aquella persona estaba ya frente a ellos, mirando con su eterna sonrisa la extraña escena…

— Así es difícil discernir entre el amo y el esclavo… Te has ablandado, Ulquiorra —él no dejó de sonreír.

—Aizen sama—estaba de frente a su amo, sujetando al chico por la espalda, ambos brazos suyos rodeando esa pequeña cintura—Disculpe usted el desorden…—se disculpó, pues estaba en un penoso estado, absolutamente mojado, además de estarse peleando con el chiquillo.

—¿Quien demonios eres tú, bastardo?—rugió molesto al verlo, sentía que invadía su espacio personal, además de ser un intruso en "su" mundo, desde luego que el hecho de no entender lo que el no deseado individuo decía estaba también en sus quejas.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?...—Aizen le cuestionó muy seriamente, en francés…


	6. Chapter 6

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Son tres y son muy importantes.

A) Advertencia - **Violación**: Es violación a un menor [infante de siente años], sobre el tema, tengo que agregar que, por desgracia, hay muchas autoras que usan la violación como algo muy recurrente en sus fics, pero de tal forma que sugieren que es bueno y agradable ser agredido sexualmente, la violación es dolorosa, no hay orgasmo cuando eso sucede, mucho menos hay placer. Es diferente tener una fantasía de ser violado [que es tener deseos de ser dominado sexualmente] a una violación real, en donde la victima no puede defenderse.

B) Advertencia - **Violencia/tortura**: Es un poco gráfico, espero que no sea de mal gusto para nadie. Al respecto solo comento que no considero que la violencia sea buena ni viable, mucho menos es agradable, pero esta en este fic por cuestiones de argumento.

C Advertencia -**Leemon**: Aclaro que es sexo explicito con un menor [adolescente de catorce años]. Al respecto tengo que comentar que no me agrada la idea de leemon con menores de edad, especialmente cuando las edades son tan lejanas, pero es parte del argumento y solo por eso es que sale en este fic.

Es todo por ahora, espero que disfruten la lectura

**Capítulo Sexto**

**Remembranzas: La Verdad del Amo y el Esclavo I**

Estaba tan absorto en el escándalo de su niño que no oyó cuando se abrió la puerta, suaves pasos sobre la cara alfombra y aquella persona estaba ya frente a ellos, mirando, con su eterna sonrisa, la extraña escena…

— Así es difícil discernir entre el amo y el esclavo… Te has ablandado Ulquiorra —no dejó de sonreír.

— Aizen sama... —estaba de frente a su amo, sujetando al chico por la espalda, ambos brazos suyos rodeando esa pequeña cintura—Disculpe usted el desorden… —se disculpó, pues estaba en un penoso estado, absolutamente mojado, además de estarse peleando con el chiquillo.

—¿Quien demonios eres tú, bastardo? —rugió molesto al verlo, sentía que invadía su espacio personal, además de ser un intruso en "su" mundo, desde luego que el hecho de no entender lo que el no deseado individuo decía estaba también en sus quejas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?... —le preguntó muy seriamente en francés.

— Disculpe, Aizen sama…—le tapó la boca al chiquillo de inmediato—No esperaba que, usted mismo, viniera a verme tan pronto—aferró al jovencito con fuerza para evitar otra grosería de su parte.

— Por su puesto. Espero que eduques mejor a tu mascotita… —dijo en francés para que el niño lo entendiera, y este solo lo centelló con la mirada fúrica.

— Será como usted ordene, Aizen sama…—él contestó en japonés, tratando de aminorar esa orden/ofensa hacia el pequeño.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Ulquiorra?—habló de nuevo en japonés, para hacer enfadar más al chico.

— Requiero de cambiar a los criados, necesitaría que me mande dos mozos para realizar la limpieza—miró a su amo a los ojos, tratando de alguna manera de aminorar la atención que su señor le prestaba a su pequeño nuevo esclavo.

— Por supuesto—sonrió, tocando la frente del niño—Espero verte pronto—

Después de eso Aizen salió, cerrando de nuevo el cuarto con seguro, como su siervo lo mantenía, Ulquiorra regañó a Grimmjow por lo que acababa de hacer, porque un poco más y sería extinto. Loli y Minoli no regresaron a hacer limpieza.

Pasaron dos semanas, todo transcurría "normal", el chico aun comía espantoso, sin embargo ya no se ensuciaba tanto; su cabello había sido cortado, esa había sido toda una proeza, dándole un estilo algo salvaje, su fleco se iba sobre su frente; Ahora estaba aprendiendo a leer y a escribir en su idioma natal, al mismo tiempo que aprendía un poco de japonés.

La hora del baño seguía siendo como el Armagedón, primero porque el chico no quería entrar; segundo, porque después el chiquillo ya no se quería salir, todos los días era exactamente igual…

En ese momento Ulquiorra lo asentaba en la cama, con un poco de brusquedad, estaba "algo" arto de repetir esa misma escena todos los días, Grimmjow se notaba encabronado, maldiciendo como mejor podía, aunque ya sin levantar la voz.

— Es suficiente…—le dijo tajante, cortando así la retafila de insultos del menor—Esto no va a repetirse Grimmjow—lo miró a los ojos, sin amenazarlo—Mañana vas a bañarte y a salir en calma.

—No, tú me metes al agua y si no quiero salir ¡No salgo!—era demasiado voluntarioso, todo porque Ulquiorra le permitía gritar y contradecirlo casi todo el tiempo.

—Si mañana haces esto de nuevo, vas a desear no haberlo hecho…—puso las manos sobre las piernas del peliazul, cerca de sus rodillas, el chico aspiró aire, sin soltarlo.

El niño estaba arrollado en la toalla, por lo tanto al momento de asentarlo esta se cayó, dejando ver todo su torso y parte de su vientre; el vampiro fue subiendo sus manos por esos delgados muslos, corriéndole la toalla, mientras lo hacía, para acariciar su blanda piel, y cada centímetro que avanzaban sus manos hacían erizar al chico, el cual tenía la vista clavada hacia abajo, sin apartarla de sus piernas, temblando ligeramente.

Ulquiorra llegó hasta el inicio de sus piernas, sin descubrir su tierna intimidad, las pálidas manos subieron por sus caderas, por encima de la toalla, tocando su abdomen, delineando suavemente caminos invisibles en la virgen piel, recostándolo en la cama, ascendiendo por su pecho, posando sus manos en el, evitando así que se mueva, el niño no gritaba, pero en sus azules orbes se dejaba ver el miedo, él apretaba los puños contra las sábanas, ladeando la cabeza, apenas respirando, Ulquiorra le besó en la mejilla descubierta, fue tan cálido y frío como solo él podía hacerlo.

—Tú decides Grimmjow—le susurró al oído, presionando ligeramente su cuerpo con el del chiquillo—Ahora vístete—se levantó de encima de él, asentándole la ropa en su regazo; lo miró, el chico no le contestó, lo cual le pareció extraño porque Grimmjow siempre se ponía terco a obedecer; el peliazul estaba punto de ponerse a llorar—Ven Grimmjow…—lo jaló, sabiendo que no iba a obedecerle, se sentó en la cama, dejando al muchachito encima, abrazándolo, besando su frente—No te haré daño, nadie va a lastimarte—lo abrazó con mas fuerza, como si lo protegiera de todo a su alrededor, lo sintió sollozar en su pecho. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido; ese sería otro día que no estudiaría…—Tienes que superarlo Grimmjow…—

Quería ayudarlo a superar sus miedos, sin embargo, antes que nada tenía que explicarle algunas cosas, el ojiverde miró al techo, el sol pronto saldría, se lo decía su instinto, pero el niño no tenía modo de saberlo, ahí no había por donde se filtrara la mas mínima partícula de luz.

Grimmjow abrió los ojos, recordaba las caricias, los besos, el miedo… Se destapó de inmediato, mirando sus piernas, soltando inconscientemente un suspiro de alivió, estaba perfectamente vestido y no había nada de sangre en su cuerpo; siempre que se levantaba hacía lo mismo. Ulquiorra nunca estaba cuando él se despertaba, lo cual de daba carta libre para hacer su voluntad.

Se levantó, yendo hacia el escritorio, en el cajón de mas abajo estaban "sus" cosas: la barca pesquera de madera, que Ulquiorra le había obsequiado; un par de piedras de caprichosas formas, que había conseguido al pedirlas incesantemente; y lo mas reciente, un caballo, igual tallado en madera, Ulquiorra se lo había entregado cuando el niño había aceptado aprender japonés.

Regresó a la cama con todas sus cosas, tirándose en ella, le fascinaba lo blanda que era, muy distinta de la cama de paja de su madre, de la paja de los graneros, y en definitiva muy distante del incomodo suelo, era simplemente como una nube. Estaba haciendo ese monologo de siempre, le entretenía mucho jugar con sus cosas, susurrando por lo bajo, como si no quisiera despertar al pelinegro…

— Grimmjow…—lo asustó al llamarlo tan repentinamente, pues el chiquillo no lo había oído levantarse, sus reacciones le hacían gracia—Quiero hablar contigo—él estaba en el marco, de madera común, de esa puerta interna que daba a otra habitación mucho mas pequeña y sencilla—Ven…—miró al niño, esperando, le parecía que el pequeño peliazul se había adaptado muy rápido a vivir encerrado, quizás por su rechazo hacia la gente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es?—se levantó como de mala gana, siguiéndolo, mas que nada, por que tenía la esperanza de recibir otro regalo, le gustaba estar ahí, tenía comida, cama, comodidades, especialmente soledad, intimidad, le tenía mucho miedo a la gente y Ulquiorra representaba una única excepción, debido a que le había dado aprecio, sentía su cariño, le daba esos regalos y le consentía muchos de su caprichos, además de todo, jamás había sido violento ni lo golpeaba nunca. Lo siguió invadido por la curiosidad.

—¿Sabes lo que es un sarcófago? ¿Un vampiro?—entraron al sencillo cuarto interno, todo estaba absolutamente oscuro, Ulquiorra encendió, como por arte de magia, las velas que alumbraban el lugar, cosa que ya no sorprendía al menor.

—¿Un qué?...—el pelinegro lo miró fijamente, la respuesta era muy obvia—¿Es un juguete?...—desde luego su interés en recibir mas presentes era muy evidente-

—No… -el chico pareció desilusionarse un poco, aunque de cierta forma eso le facilitaría las cosas a él- Eso es un sarcófago…—señaló al frente, una caja fúnebre negra, con adornos de metal, se veía bastante brillante—Yo soy un vampiro… Al igual que todos aquí, con excepción de ti…—abrió la caja, mostrándole el interior, que era forrado con una tela satinada y sedosa de color rojo quemado, muy elegante y aun mucho más cómodo que la cama—No somos lo mismo que un humano…—pero el peliazul no le prestaba mucha atención, pues estaba curioseando el sarcófago.

—Parece un ataúd…—se metió a él, sonriendo juguetonamente—Pero es muy agradable… ¡Me gusta!—con eso él daba a entender que lo quería, sin importar el que, y lo pediría hasta tenerlo.

—Este es mío, Grimmjow…—y con eso él le dejaba en claro que no iba a dárselo aunque lo pidiera suplicante toda la vida; cuando vio al niño sonreír así sintió mucha calidez, una felicidad que no podía ni quería describir—¿Sabes lo que es un ataúd?—lo miró meterse y acomodarse varias veces, tocando todo el borde de su caja.

—Sí, es en donde se entierra a la gente… ¡Esta cosa es genial!—miró la tapa con entusiasmo, por dentro tenía gravadas letras que no podía entender, pero que brillaban mucho, además de finos bordados en hilos de oro y plata.

—Un sarcófago y un ataúd son exactamente lo mismo—el chiquillo brincaba dentro del ataúd, arañando la textura del exquisito forro, él solo lo miraba pacientemente.

—¡Pero tú no estas muerto!—le reprochó al saber que el ojiverde dormía dentro de esa "cosa".

—Un vampiro y un humano no se parecen mas que en lo físico, los vampiros están muertos en vida y no se alimentan de carne o fruta, no necesitan comer de eso para sobre vivir, nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre—pero ese chico ni lo miró.

—No puedes morir y seguir con vida ¡Eso es estúpido y es imposible!—le dijo aun sin mirarlo, no le creería pues hasta él sabía que cuando uno se muere es el fin.

—Te lo demostraré…—en ese momento en su pálida tez se dibujaron unas lágrimas, líneas que descendían desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla, entre abrió la boca, dejando ver sus colmillos y sus ojos se pusieron mas fríos y brillantes; se cortó el brazo y sanó casi al instante, asustando al niño que casi por suerte lo había mirado—Esto es lo que soy, un vampiro…—se había colocado sobre de él, dentro de la caja, tan veloz que el chico apenas lo había notado.

—Tú…—habló en un susurro, empezaba a agitarse, nunca había oído de nada similar.

—No te haré daño… Vamos a salir, te voy a enseñar lo que es capas de hacer uno de nosotros…—el niño se había quedado callado, sin poder moverse, solo mirándolo como con fascinación.

Lo llevó con facilidad al pueblo, ahí fue cuando Grimmjow se enteró de que vivía dentro de una gran mansión perdida en medio de algún bosque; era media noche y Ulquiorra lo llevaba de la mano, evitando así que se perdiese.

—Ulquiorra…—hablaba en voz baja, ya que su amo le había dicho que debía de guardar silencio por su propia seguridad—Tengo frío…—a pesar de estar muy abrigado estaba tiritando, confiaba en su amo como en nadie, porque lo cuidaba y mimaba demasiado.

—Veas lo que veas recuerda no gritar, no correr…—le advirtió el ojiverde; se quitó el abrigo negro que llevaba, cubriéndolo con él, logrando que el chico dejara de temblar; siguieron andando, todo en silencio debido que todos dormían.

Dejó al chico en un callejón, Grimmjow esperaba en silencio, tal cual Ulquiorra le había indicado, tenía miedo de que alguien mas se le acercara, pues todos los poblados lo ponían nervioso, parecía un niño de cinco años que no sabía que hacer sin su padre.

Grimmjow vio regresar al pelinegro, arrastraba a un tipo mucho más grande y pesado como si fuera de papel.

—Esto de lo que nos alimentamos nosotros…—sus lagrimas relucían mientras acomodaba su victima, mordiéndola con normalidad, hasta casi dejarlo seco; el chiquillo miraba atento sin moverse—No hay dejar indicios de nuestra presencia después de comer…—dicho eso lo decapitó, usando su brazo como si fuera una espada, arrancándole la cabeza con su mera fuerza—Debe parecer un asesinato cualquiera…—el niño parecía de piedra, miraba sin poder hacer nada mas, odiaba la sangre, lo alteraba, quedó totalmente mudo y Ulquiorra miraba al niño esperando su siguiente reacción.

En ese momento un potente y desgarrador grito se oyó por todo el pueblo, poniendo en alerta a todos los aldeanos.

Al tratar de correr, Grimmjow cayó al suelo, sin dejar de gritar, unas frías y largas manos lo habían sujetado por los tobillos, impidiéndole huir, estaba aterrorizado.

Los varones del pueblo estaban saliendo con armas, seguramente los cazadores del lugar ya estarían buscándolos también.

Una maligna carcajada resonó en el interior del bosque, asustando aun más a todos los lugareños y al niño de cabellos azules, Ulquiorra se había llevado a Grimmjow, tapándole la boca mientras se internaban en el bosque…

—AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Tú mascota es una rata cobarde, Ulquiorra! Voy a destrozarla ¡Solo es un estorbo!— él hablaba un francés muy remarcado, así era seguro que el niño lo entendería.

—Tu estupidez esta causando un gran alboroto en el pueblo—Ulquiorra igual le contestó en francés—Sí vuelves a acercarte a mi esclavo lo lamentarás…—eso lo dijo en japonés, para evitar que el peliazul se enojara con él, aun tenía retenido al chiquillo, el cual aun respiraba entre cortado.

—¿He? ¿Dijiste algo, estúpido?—él salió de entre las sombras, asustando un poco mas al jovencito, era un tipo muy alto, casi del doble de su altura; de cabellos negros y largos hasta por los hombros, además de disparejo; un parche en el ojo izquierdo y una sonrisa malvada y burlesca, se trataba de Nnoitra Jiruga, el Quinto de la Casa de Aizen;

—Me escuchaste perfectamente Nnoitra…—los ojos de ambos vampiros se cruzaron—para Grimmjow fueron solo fracciones de segundo, vio a Nnoitra desaparecer, al igual que Ulquiorra, el pequeño miró a su alrededor, desorientado, ya no estaba en el bosque, estaba en un jardín, no sabía como había llegado hasta ahí, menos tenía idea de que se suponía que hacía en ese lugar.

—Ulquiorra… ¡Ulquiorra!—el joven peliazul gritó ante la desesperación, empezaría a agitarse pronto, tenía miedo de que ese alto tipo regresara—¿Dónde demonios estas? ¡ULQUIORRA!—

—¡Cállate, gusano!—el Quinto apareció de la nada, con sus ropas blancas salpicadas grotescamente de sangre, su boca tenía un torcido gesto de desprecio, con su mano izquierda levantó al chico, tomándolo por la cabeza—MUEREEE—

—WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—el niño de nuevo estaba aterrorizado, de la mano derecha de ese monstruo habían crecido unas garras, que seguro le destrozarían su cara, el solo verlas casi lo había matado del susto.

Se oyó un estruendo metálico, la mano de Nnoitra chocó contra una patada de Ulquiorra, el cual estaba justo entre Grimmjow y el alto vampiro con su luminosa espada verde sobre el brazo izquierdo de Nnoitra.

—Suéltalo o perderás algo más que un solo brazo…—demandó el pálido vampiro, tenía sujeto ese mismo brazo con su otra mano, para evitar que se le escapara e hiriera a su pequeño, Nnoitra lo miró con odio.

—Me las pagarás puto humano…—lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo, en ese momento Ulquiorra lo soltó a él—Esto NO se quedará así, Ulquiorra…—él soldificó su energía, una gran luna, a modo de lanza, apareció en su mano, estrellándola contra la espada del ojiverde…

—¡Ahí están!—un grupo de quince personas, vestidas de distinta forma, los cercó.

—¡Se llevan al niño!—esa mujer, de voz fuerte les hizo desconcentrarse de su pelea.

—¡Ellos también tiene espadas!—dijo otro de ellos, muy asombrado.

—¡Extermínenlos de inmediato!—un hombre corpulento se les fue encima.

—¡Espera!-—de los quince, solo cinco retrocedieron, pidiendo refuerzos.

—¡Shinigami!—Nnoitra los miró sádicamente—MUERAN INSECTOS DE MIERDA—él solo de deshizo de los diez de un solo corte—AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—miró hacia el muchachito, dispuesto a matarlo de una vez.

—Nnoitra…—Ulquiorra había llegado e interceptado el golpe, ya se había deshecho de los otros cinco que habían tratado de huir, sus ropas quedaron totalmente ensangrentadas; el sonido metálico volvió a resonar por todo el lugar-.

Un fuerte reiatsu los hizo detenerse, frente a ellos estaba su amo, el cual no parecía de buen humor, ellos acababan de llamar la atención de Shinigami y humanos, algo que Aizen había prohibido terminantemente.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto?...—Se trataba de su amo, quien miró la escena, suponiendo, correctamente, lo que había pasado—Estoy esperando una respuesta…—

—Aizen sama ¿Por qué hay un humano pestilente aquí? ¡Es solo un gusano asqueroso! ¡Hay que aplastar a todas las perras mortales!—nnoitra gritó en japonés, olvidándose de que el chico solo entendía francés, Aizen miró a Ulquiorra para que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

—El mortal fue un obsequio de Aizen sama—alegó Ulquiorra, quien se mostraba calmado, impasible como siempre—Siendo mi esclavo, Nnoitra no tiene derecho a decidir sobre él…—esa fue toda su "defensa", Aizen los miró con superioridad.

—Gracias a ustedes dos los cazadores van a llegar en cualquier momento, por su culpa nos vamos a retirar de inmediato…—Su amo les dedicó una ligera reprimenda que ellos sabían sería seguida de un castigo, miró al chiquillo, que yacía inconsciente en el piso—Despiértalo Ulquiorra…—su siervo asintió, el amo sabía que la escena traumaría más al niño.

—Grimmjow…—lo llamó suavemente, deseando que no se levantara, él igual sabía que eso no era algo que el pequeño pudiese manejar—Despierta…—el muchachito abrió los ojos, tenía las pupilas contraídas, como si despertara de una pesadilla

—Ul…—Grimmjow al ver a Ulquiorra cubierto de sangre miró su propio cuerpo, que estaba ensangrentado también—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH—las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, como cascadas incesantes—¡DÉJAME! ¡DÉJAME!—se removió, queriendo salir de ahí, deseando correr, pero sus piernas no les respondían, estaban paralizadas por el miedo—¡DÉJAME! ¡DÉJAME!—se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerrando los puños, halándose el cabello, haciéndose daño—¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡SUÉLTAME!—Ulquiorra trataba de levantarlo sin lograrlo, no usaba la fuerza por que no quería hacerle más daño.

— Gin, Kaname—dijo Aizen suavemente, ellos dos estaban detrás de él, presenciándolo todo—Díganle a todos que nos vamos ahora…—se dio la vuelta para retirarse—Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, ese incidente quedará pendiente—dicho eso, despareció de la vista de los presentes.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa puto bastardo!—él estaba por retirarse cuando Ulquiorra se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, lo sorprendió ver aquellas pupilas como llamas intensas.

—Si vuelves a acercarte a él, vas a pedir que te mate Nnoitra Jiruga…—Ulquiorra se giró hacia su pequeño, el cual seguía gritando mientras se jalaba el cabello—Duérmete Grimmjow…—el niño cayó inconsciente al instante, así pudo cargarlo con facilidad, pasando de largo junto a Nnoitra.

—¿Acaso te gusta ese mortal, maricón?—no quiso reconocer, ni para si mismo, que el miedo lo había paralizado, después de todo él solo llevaba veintitrés años siendo vampiro, contra los setenta y tres de Ulquiorra; nunca imaginó que llegaría el día que lo viera tan enfadado como esa vez.

Lógicamente no tuvo respuesta alguna, Ulquiorra desapareció con el niño en brazos y Nnoitra igual se fue a prepararse para la mudanza.

Llegó el alba, los Shinigami solo encontraron los cuerpos de sus compañeros y una casa totalmente abandonada, no había ningún rastro de vampiros, por lo tanto notificaron únicamente que era probable que se tratara de un grupo numeroso, hallaron a los criados de la casa, muertos, en el sótano, los cazadores se sintieron impotentes al saber que no pudieron hacer nada por ellos… Pero sabían que con el tiempo en contra era seguro que no habían podido ir muy lejos

El sol había avanzado en el firmamento, serían cerca de las diez de la mañana, los cazadores buscaban por todos lados, incluyendo el cementerio, abriendo casa mausoleo, registrando tumba por tumba, solo tenían hasta que el sol se guardara para encontrarlos.

Esos ruidos lo habían levantado, abrió los ojos, y aun así todo seguía viéndose oscuro, como si aun los tuviera cerrados, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, estaba apunto de gritar, el olor a humedad que podía percibir, el frío que sentía y sus recuerdos de olor a sangre en su cuerpo, todo en conjunto, lo estaba llevando de nuevo a sus traumas…

—No grites…—Susurró Ulquiorra y le tapó la boca, su cuerpo directamente sobre el concreto, se encontraba en estado de vigilia, apenas descansando un poco, cuidando precisamente que cuando su pequeño despertara no fuera a crear alboroto—Es de día, debes saber que yo no puedo salir al sol—el chico descansaba sobre de él, estaba temblando ligeramente—Todo esta bien Grimmjow, aquí nadie puede dañarte, no voy a dejar que nada te suceda…—lo besó en la frente, su habilidad vampírica le permitía ver en la oscuridad; el niño se relajaba lentamente entre sus brazos—No hables, no te muevas, solo duerme hasta que llegue la noche…—el chiquillo obedeció, quedándose dormido lentamente, más tranquilo al haberlo oído.

Afuera los cazadores llegaron hasta ellos, entrando al mausoleo donde ellos estaban guardados, las puertas de ese pequeño lugar no estaban trabadas, y el lugar no estaba en mejores condiciones que otras sepulturas. Destaparon los dos féretros que ahí había, encontrando solo huesos dentro; revisaron las losetas y todo el suelo, no había ninguna pieza del piso del sepulcro removido, salieron de ahí, siendo la principal causa de su descarte el que la puerta no estaba trabada.

Los cazadores no hallaron vampiro alguno, por lo tanto colocaron guardias, pidieron ayuda de otros pueblos cercanos y para el anochecer eran más de cincuenta cazadores y varios Shinigami en todo el lugar, todos ellos muy capacitados, todos atentos a cualquier ruido o indicio de movimientos sospechosos.

Sospechaban que los nocturnos se habían enterrado en el bosque, lo cual hacía difícil el encontrarlos, aun así se extendieron por entre los árboles, dispuestos a matar a todo el que apareciera.

La noche llegó, y tal cual lo habían pensado esos demoníacos depredadores estaban ocultos en el bosque, no podían mezclarse con al gente, porque ya todos estaban alertas, por lo que ellos tenían que valerse de otros medios para no ser notados, la orden de Aizen había sido no salir de sus escondites por ningún motivo, debían de esperar…

Pero Ulquiorra no iba a obedecer, él tenía que salir de ahí esa misma noche, había esperado que pasara el tiempo, un poco después del anochecer, esperando a que todo estuviera quieto y en silencio. Ellos estaban dentro de uno de los cuadros de concreto que servía como tarima para los ataúdes, Ulquiorra movió uno de los costados, por el cual había logrado entrar, dejando así su "guarida" abierta apenas lo suficiente para poder salir, y sacar al niño que permanecía adormecido.

—Escucha bien—lo tomó de la barbilla, mirándolo a los ojos—No tenemos tiempo, hipnotizarte para que no te muevas requeriría de mi concentración, y necesito toda la concentración que tengo para salir de aquí, por lo tanto tienes que permanecer consciente—el niño parecía oírlo atentamente—Vas a meterte a mi féretro, vas a permanecer quieto y en silencio—el chico estaba completamente despierto, lo sabía al notar el miedo oculto en sus ojos—No te alteres, te dije que te cuidaría, y sigues entero…—aunque eso no sonó nada tranquilizador para el chiquillo—Nada va a sucederte—

— P…pero tú…—las palabras apenas y le salían, las lagrimas comenzaban a amenazar con caer por sus mejillas—Tú…—recordaba que él lo había salvado de Nnoitra, aunque igual lo recordaba en cima suyo, totalmente cubierto de manchas rojas, sus recuerdos de la infancia y ese momento se mezclaban en su memoria—Tú…—su voz tembló, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos de nuevo.

—Escúchame—le tomó las manos, buscando sus ojos acuosos—Estas bien…Lo que vez son mentiras, son pesadillas. Nada te lastimará, te lo prometo, yo voy a cuidarte…—el chiquillo lo miró mientras lloraba en silencio, sin moverse—Voy a cuidar de ti siempre Grimmjow…—podía percibir en él su miedo, su dolor, su soledad, cuando miraba en sus pensamientos—Voy a quedarme contigo siempre. No voy a dejarte solo jamás…—el pequeño peliazul se abrazó de él, sin dejar de llorar, él lo estrechó entre sus brazos, aunque se viera grande no había dejado de ser ese niño necesitado de cariño, hambriento de amor, seguía siendo ese infante que habían lastimado, su aparente "madures" era solo un escudo para protegerse de sus miedos—Se hace tarde -se alejó suavemente de él—Ya sabes que hacer…—

— Sí…—se limpió las lágrimas, enojado consigo mismo por seguir llorando, por ser tan débil; tocó su ropa, la cual notó, estaba seca; el ruido que causó el caer de las losas lo asustó un poco; Ulquiorra había roto una de las paredes, sacando su preciado féretro negro, haciendo mas ruido del esperado.

—La que llevas es ropa limpia—abrió la caja fúnebre—Entra y ciérrala bien…—le mostró la cerradura, y el como funcionaba—El ataúd es de madera especial, ni una bala o espada podría atravesarla, estarás seguro adentro. No saldrás hasta que yo te diga que lo hagas…—

—…Sí…—se metió, algo temeroso, a la caja, él sabía que aquel ataúd pesaba tanto que eran necesarios cinco hombres para cargarla, no tenía idea de como le haría Ulquiorra para llevarlo.

— Es tarde… —oyó barullo, seguro lo habían oído; cualquiera de los otros nocturnos habrían abandonado el féretro, él mismo lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque tenía que cuidar del peliazul; llevar esa pesada caja seguro lo atrasaría, sin embargo llevar al niño así nada más era dejarlo aún mas expuesto_—*No hay barcos hasta dentro de tres días… Grimmjow no puede esperar tanto tiempo…*_ —pensó al tiempo que cargó el féretro en su espalda, con ayuda de unas correas de metal que éste ya tenía.

Él salió corriendo con el féretro a cuestas, varios Shinigami lo vieron, persiguiéndolo, dos de ellos eran maestros, enfrentarlos con desventaja no era una opción…

— _*¿Pero que…?*_—frente a él estaba Lilineth, la niña que parecía de escasos quince años estaba al servicio del mayor de su clan, ella estaba concentrando su reiatsu, no eran muchos los que, como ella, podían lograr hacerlo, ya que debía de aprenderse del maestro y por lo general los esclavos tenían que ser de, al menos, setenta años como mínimo, o ser "hijo" del original, como él mismo o Stark, que eran siervos…—_*Debí suponerlo…*_—a lo lejos su superior estaba esperando, él aflojó las correas del ataúd, porque con ese peso extra no podría moverse como creía que tenía que hacerlo…

Lilineth lanzó el cero, Ulquiorra saltó para esquivarlo, el rayo pasó y los Shinigami lo esquivaron saltando, sin ver que había otro rayo diez veces más letal justo detrás del primero, que Stark lanzó; Ulquiorra rompió la tapa de la caja, sacando al chico de ella, dejándolo caer, ellos habían quedado justo entre ambos rayos. El niño cayó por su propio peso, y los rayos habían pasado rozando el cuerpo de Ulquiorra, quien igual se dejó caer por su propio peso.

Los dos maestros habían logrado escapar de esos ataques, pero no lo lograron los demás…

—HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—gritó el chico, pensó que moriría, sin embargo no llegó a tocar el suelo, Ulquiorra lo había atrapado a unos centímetros del pasto, el niño respirado con dificultad, mirando al piso.

Los pedazos del féretro, que estaba totalmente destruido del cual lo único que quedaba entero de la caja era su tapa y que el dueño ojiverde tenía en la mano, fueron cayendo.

—¿Solo tres?—entrecerró los ojos, viendo que el muchachito era aun humano-

— "Solo" tres mataron a todos nuestros compañeros…—ella lo decía dolida—Son muy fuertes, los demás deben estar llegando—

—Aída—ambos se prepararon para atacar—Los mayores son los mas fuertes… Matemos a la chica primero—

—¿Qué hay del chico, Richer?—preguntó ella, ambos habían notado que el pelinegro de ojos verdes cuidaba mucho del humano.

—También a él—contestó él, ella pareció enojarse un poco más, pero ambos sabían que si lo cuidaban era porque tenía "madera" de nocturno o era familiar de algún alto mando del clan.

Por su parte los nocturnos ya estaban mirándolos con seriedad, ambos amos sabían que sus esclavos corrían peligro…

—Los demás van a acercarse en cuestión de minutos… Si no es que antes… Lilineth no podrá con ellos, no es tan fuerte, si dejas al chico seguro nos podríamos ir sin problemas, Ulquiorra—dijo Stark mientras que la niña estaba detrás de él toda ceñuda.

—Puedes irte si eso deseas —le contestó Ulquiorra, Grimmjow estaba delante suyo, mirándolo hacia atrás, el ojiverde lo abrazó por la espalda, su rostro era indescifrable—No voy a dejarlo…—

—Sabía que ibas a decirme eso…—el mas viejo sonrió ligeramente—Lilineth llévate al chico, nosotros haremos el resto…—

—¡Pero…!—quiso reclamar la niña pero Stark levantó a medias el brazo, ella sabía que eso quería decir que no iba a aceptarle quejas—¡Stark!—

—Saca mi ataúd y te lo llevas, nos veremos en la costa antes del amanecer…—él ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia delante—Que fastidio…—comentó Stark como si eso se tratara de algo tan común como llevar las ropa sucia al cuarto de lavado.

—Ve con ella…—ordenó Ulquiorra suavemente y soltó al peliazul, si querían salir de ahí como pretendían, y completos, tenían que darse prisa.

—¡Pero es una viej…!—el chico quiso replicar pero Ulquiorra le tapó la boca antes de que el niño dijera algo que le complicara la existencia.

—Hazlo…—dijo el pálido amo y el niño ya no tuvo tiempo de protestar, ella lo jaló de inmediato, ambos chiquillos salieron corriendo.

La mujer Shinigami, Aída, fue por ellos, pretendiendo matarlos antes de atacar a los mayores.

—Usted y yo vamos a hablar un poco, señorita…—Stark se le había atravesado a la cazadora para evitar que le hiciera algo a los menores. Ambos sintieron un reiatsu incrementar, era Ulquiorra que despedía un aura verde luminosa—Aunque parece que mi compañero parece no estar de acuerdo en tratar el asunto "pacíficamente"—

—No pienso perder mí tiempo con basura como ustedes…—unas largas garras negras y fieras eran sus manos ahora, las lágrimas verdes afilaban sus ojos, concentrando todo su poder, Richer, el cazador, tenía que cubrirse de él.

A lo lejos Lilineth tenía a Grimmjow, cargándolo como un costal al hombro sin hacer casi nada de esfuerzo, alejándose con rapidez de ahí, sería más fácil si él no pataleara tanto…

— ¡Suéltame, estúpida!—seguía insultándola y ella parecía no oírlo—¡Vieja maldita! ¡Perra sucia! ¡Suéltame!—

—Esta me las vas a pagar y con creces Stark…—se quejó mascullando entre dientes, con una sonrisa de ira contenida, deseaba aventar al mocoso, pero su amo había dejado bien claro, y sin palabras, que lo quería sano y entero.

Ella corrió a la costa, aprovechando que los dos amos llamaban la atención de todos y así nadie mas iba a ir por ellos. Tardó casi cuatro horas para llegar a la playa, cuatro horas de correr y soportar los gritos, quejas e insultos del mocoso, su paciencia había sido puesta a prueba por el diablo. El muchachito estaba cansado de forcejear y ella lo aventó a la arena…

—Estúpida…—se iba a quedar afónico de tanto gritar, ella lo aventó y al caer se había golpeado el trasero y eso había dolido mas de lo esperado, su odio hacia ella tenía el extra de que Lilineth era una enana y de encima era más fuerte que él y por mucho—Lame culos…—

— ¡Cállate! —ella sacó de la arena un féretro de madera roja, elegante y bastante grande—¡Si no fuera por tu culpa Stark estaría bien! ¡Tú eres un estorbo! ¡Un mortal asqueroso y mugriento que no vale nada!—él aun estaba en el suelo y ella lo señalaba con su dedo índice, apuntando con ira inquisitiva—¡Si los matan será tú culpa!—ella había agarrado la caja para irse al mar; en la playa había una cueva rocosa cuya única entrada era por debajo del agua, era un escondite perfecto para ellos; lo dejó ahí, abandonándolo a su suerte apropósito.

— ¡No es cierto!—gritó en vano, no había nadie con él; miró al horizonte, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, no sabía que haría entonces—¡ESTÚPIDA!—su voz no salió muy alta, debido a lo ronco, tenía ganas de golpear algo, de romper alguna cosa, pero ahí solo había arena y rocas grandes, él se sentó al pie de una de esas rocas, solo mirando al frente…

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, simplemente en algún momento la claridad de los rayos del sol le llegaban desde el horizonte, los tonos amarillos casi blancos salían por entre las olas, todo en calma…

—Ulquiorra…—el peliazul susurró a la nada, esa paz le recordaba al vampiro, lo extrañaba, se había acostumbrado tanto a él y ahora parecía que nunca mas volvería a verlo, guardó la cara entre sus rodillas flexionadas—Ulquiorra, me lo prometiste…—castañeaba de frío.

— ¡Hey tú! ¡Humano estúpido!— Lilineth había aparecido repentinamente a unos pasos de él—¡Deja de llorar como una nenita! ¡Mueve el culo y ven aquí!—el niño la miró furioso sin hacer nada—¡Ven aquí!—le ordenó como si él fuera un perro—¡Maldita sea! Eres un perro necio—masculló por lo bajo, jalándolo con ella.

— ¡Suéltame maldita vieja!—se quiso arrebatar pero entraron al mar en ese momento, ella lo arrastraba por las aguas, nadaba rápido, pero si Lilineth no se apuraba aún más él iba a ahogarse.

Apenas tocó el suelo vomitó toda el agua salada que había tragado, los ojos le ardían, todo estaba oscuro; ella lo soltó bruscamente, luego masculló algunas otras groserías, el sonido del cerrar de una puerta le puso fin a sus reclamos.

—Estúpida...—jadeó con coraje el peliazul, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudiendo ver sombras de lo que ahí había, eso gracias al tenue brillo que producían unos cristales de sal, que al darles los rayos que se filtraban entre el agua y algunas pequeñísimas grietas en la roca emitida esa débil luz.

— Deja de susurrar—Ulquiorra apareció frente al chiquillo—El sol esta saliendo, aquí no nos encontraran, sin embargo por la noche habrán mas cazadores—conforme el sol iba saliendo la cueva se iluminada en tonos violetas y otros colores—No podrás comer nada, por lo tanto lo mejor será que duermas—se alejó de él, esperando a que lo siga.

— Pero...—frunció el ceño al no poder hablar bien—Tengo hambre, y...—bajó la mirada al suelo, no sabia ni que era lo que le quería decir, "te extrañé" no era una frase que el pequeño usara nunca.

— Podrás comer después...—el mayor lo jaló suavemente, haciéndolo caer en la tapa de su ataúd—Estarás mejor ahí que en el suelo, ahora duérmete—

— Pero es que...—recordó de pronto que Ulquiorra le había dicho que su féretro tenía con él poco mas de cincuenta años, por lo que seguro le tuvo algún aprecio—¿Qué harás tú? Además tengo hambre…—

—Duérmete…—el chico cayó inconsciente al instante—Irse en barco será imposible, ya deben tener quien cuide las salidas, Llegar a España será complicado… Podríamos ir en avión, sin embargo, hay algo pendiente todavía…—miró hacia el pequeño ojo de agua, que era la entrada de la cueva—Nosotros podemos ir por el mar…—pero, de nuevo, Grimmjow era un obstáculo para salir de esa forma—Podría ser…—se le había ocurrido otra solución, de todas formas salir del área del pueblo para irse a una ciudad para tomar un avión tomaría igual mucho tiempo, por lo que se le ocurrió una respuesta mas viable, solo esperaba encontrarse un barco en el camino…

El peliazul devoraba todo lo que podía, había pasado casi tres días en el mar, flotando en un trozo de madera, que no era otra cosa que la mitad de la tapa del ataúd de su amo; estuvo así hasta que, por fortuna suya, un barco de comercio, francés, cruzó por ahí y lo rescató.

Él simplemente dijo que su "familia" iba a España, que cuando dormían "algo" pasó y el barco se hundió, al capitán le pareció sospechoso, pero pensó que, en sí, ese muchachito no era de temer, pues era casi un niño, y bastante delgado, ¿Qué podría hacer un infante en contra de mas de veinte rudos y mastodontes marines?...

Además el jovencito llevaba puesta ropa buena y de clase, no sería un polizonte en ningún barco, por otro lado no habían notificaciones de ningún hundimiento por ahí, aun así el capitán lo dejo subir sin presiones.

El chico dijo llamarse Grimmjow Le Rue, además de decir que viajaba solo con sus tíos, lo que todos vieron raro era que el muchacho no parecía triste por la "muerte" de sus familiares, al igual que notaron que era muy agresivo, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara ni a dos metros, y el capitán dio la orden de que nadie lo molestase, por ahora, pues conocía a una familia Le Rue de Francia, que era bastante rica y de alcurnia, desde luego que en los modales del chico se notaba que no eran de la misma clase social, ni tenía parecido físico con los de aquella acaudalada casa… Aun así dejó dicho que no lo molestaran, quizá podría venderlo al llegar a su destino.

La noche cayó y el peliazul se acercó a la orilla del barco, no tenía donde quedarse a dormir, y dormir con todos esos hombres, que le infundían miedo, no le daba buena espina, además de que tenía que terminar su "misión".

—¡Hey, niño!—dijo un Marín italiano cuyo acento deformaba su francés—¡Puedes caerte si te asomas mucho por la orilla!—

—¡Vi algo en el agua!—el peliazul señaló hacia el mar, e hizo una ligera e imperceptible mueca de fastidio, tratando de pasarla por una de asombro sin lograrlo muy bien, pero al italiano no pareció importarle el gesto.

— ¿Pero qué…?—él cayó al agua, y Stark lo atrapó, sin darle tiempo de hacer nada.

—Te lo dije bastardo…—replicó al aire el chico, su voz era de fastidio absoluto, odiaba acercarse tanto a la gente.

— ¿Lo dijiste como te dije? –le preguntó Ulquiorra al muchachito con aquella voz monocorde, se apareció de pronto, con el agua aun chorreando de sus gastadas ropas.

— Sí…—estaba mas ceñudo que antes, se acercó al pelinegro sin estar seguro, nuevamente, de si debía o no acercarse mas, pues tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero no sabía identificar esas emociones muy bien, tanto tiempo aislado lo confundía para esas situaciones.

— Ve y dile a los otros vigilantes que uno de ellos cayó al agua, eso los distraerá un momento, nosotros estaremos en la bodega del barco —Stark y Lilineth ya se habían ido de ahí, hacia la bodega—No armes alboroto—le dio un beso en la mejilla como premio por haberlo hecho bien, pensando en que el niño quería eso mismo de él—Averigua a donde va el barco y que hora llegarán…—

—Va a Francia, estará ahí pasado mañana, por la mañana, o eso dijo el capitán…—contestó Grimmjow, pretendiendo que lo hacía de mala gana, ligeramente sonrojado por le beso que acababa de recibir.

Ulquiorra lo miró a los ojos, cosa que le agradó sin saber porque, y lo mejor era que lo vio sonreír sutil mente, el niño adoraba cuando Ulquiorra hacía eso, pues había notado que no le sonreía a nadie mas, ser blanco de esa atención especial era agradable

—Lo has hecho bien—le dio otro beso, pero esta vez en la comisura de sus labios, muy tenue y fugaz—Si alguien te molesta o te lastima, no te asustes, lo sabré he iré en tu ayuda—se fue alejando, dejándolo en la cubierta, desparecía entre las sombras, mientras que le chico lo miraba desvanecerse con aquel ligero estremecer en su corazón…

**Remembranzas: La Verdad del Amo y el Esclavo II**

****Llegaron a Francia antes que el barco, habiéndose ido cuando estaban cerca de la costa francesa, nadie en el barco supo como se fue o a donde se había ido el chico, pensaron que quizás había usado un bote, pero todos los botes estaban ahí, además de que un chiquillo de su edad no tenía la fuerza para bajarlo por él solo y seguro no tenía idea de cómo lograrlo tampoco, todos prefirieron olvidar el tema a creer que fue un fantasma muy real…

En Francia, su vida era "sencilla", viajaban toda la noche, debían de llegar a España como fuese, de seguro su amo ya habría llegado y los estaría esperando. Iban de pueblo en pueblo, evitando los lugares muy poblados y las grandes ciudades, que por lo general había mas cazadores Shinigami, robaban ropa y lo que les hiciera falta, por suerte la guerra que recién terminaba los ayudaba a pasar desapercibidos, pues la gente estaba mas preocupada por ello que de las nocturnas amenazas.

Grimmjow ya se iba acostumbrando la vida en vela, ajustando sus horarios a los de su amo. Sin embargo, llevaba días sin descansar. Los "niños" no se soportaban y a cada rato se peleaban peligrosamente, por lo que los amos decidieron separarse, siendo así que Lilineth y Stark se fueron por una vía más rápida.

— Si no comes te vas a enfermar—le dijo al chico quien se negaba a hacer cualquier cosa desde hacía unos días. Él le había retirado la hipnosis, lo cual generó que su niño se volviera más agresivo con él, más distante—Grimmjow…—

—No quiero…—estaba sentado, con los brazos cruzados, manteniéndose lejos del pelinegro y las ojeras estropeaban su rostro.

— Las pesadillas no se irán si no las enfrentas…—desistió de obligarlo a comer, eso solo sería contra producente—Te dejaré aquí la comida, si no la has comido para cuando vuelva hablaremos al respecto—desapareció, dejando al chico molesto, antes que nada debía de solucionar algunas cosas…

— Estúpido…—tembló ligeramente, pero no era por el frío, era por que ese lugar le recordaba su dolor, el llanto de los niños, las mujeres gritando a veces, le recordaban los gritos de su madre…

Pasaron varios días viajando a pie, el invierno estaba casi, casi sobre ellos, pero la nieve ya había comenzado a caer, pronto sería navidad, la gente no parecía estar del todo alegre, pero los niños ilusionados con la llegada de Santa Claus le recordaban su espantoso pasado, Ulquiorra solo lo hacía caminar, en absoluto silencio, todo ello en conjunto incrementaba sus pesadillas, su amo lo abrazaba siempre que eso pasaba. Ulquiorra lo sabía, lo que estaba a punto de hacerle podía ayudarlo o perjudicarlo, pero no iba a detenerse y esperaba tener éxito con sus acciones.

Llegaron a un pueblo, apenas un poco antes del amanecer, estaban llegando por la entrada principal de aquel pequeño poblado…

— Grimmjow ¿Sabes en donde estamos?—la expresión de sorpresa del pequeño le dijo todo lo que quería saber—Así es, este es "el pueblo", aunque de seguro ha cambiado mucho en estos siete años—un hombre, de unos cuarenta años, se les acercó, por lo que él se puso un poco adelante de su niño, para protegerlo, buscó en la mente de ese lugareño sabiendo al instante que era un policía, igual vio que casi no habían desaparecidos, quizá tampoco habían vampiros, mejor para él…

— Buenos días caballeros…—dijo desconfiad—Es raro que alguien llegue a estas horas de la madrugada…—

— Buenos días señor—dijo en un peculiar tono francés—Disculpe las molestias, mi joven muchacho—refiriéndose obviamente al peliazul—Quería conocer el pueblo, a medio camino tuvimos un percance y perdimos los caballos, debimos haber llegado ayer por la tarde, consideramos que era mejor seguir que regresar…—estaba usando la hipnosis mediante su voz, la cual surtía efecto muy rápido—Estamos buscando un lugar donde descansar…

— Por supuesto, soy el oficial Deliú, a sus órdenes—se quitó el sombrero a modo de saludo a lo que Ulquoirra solo asintió.

— Ulquiorra le Rue, y mi sobrino Grimmjow le Rue—el peliazul los miraba confundido, el hecho de estar de regreso en ese lugar aun no le quedaba muy claro, no podía admitírselo—¿Podría indicarnos el camino a alguna posada?... Necesitamos descansar… —

—Con gusto, síganme caballeros…—les contestó el oficia y les indicó por donde ir.

Ellos entraron a la posada, que no quedaba tan lejos de la entrada del pueblo, Ulquiorra pidió un solo cuarto para los dos, el recepcionista lo miró desconfiado ya que iba con otro varón, y mas aun, un menor, pero no dijo nada; le entregó las llaves del cuarto, para luego de que se retiraran los nuevos huéspedes fuera corriendo a decirle a su mujer….

El ojiverde cerró herméticamente las dos ventanas así como la puerta, levantó la cama contra la ventana mas grande, bajando el colchón para dormir, así evitaría toda partícula de luz solar.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?—cuestionó el chico, finalmente podía entender todo lo sucedido, no quería aceptarlo, pero estaba en su pueblo natal…. Sentía miedo, todo el esfuerzo por escapar de todo "eso" fue en balde.

—Lo sabrás en la noche, ahora hay que descansar, comerás mas tarde…—él ya se estaba preparando para dormir-

—No… Quiero irme… —el chico se sentía inquieto, todo empeoraba sus recuerdos ahí, el pelinegro se quitó los dos sacos que llevaba puestos, así como sus dos camisas, quedándose con el torso desnudo para luego acostarse en el viejo colchón de esa posada—Me quiero ir, Ulquiorra… —su respiración se oía agitada, era seguro que tendría otro episodio de pánico.

—Nos iremos en la noche—se levantó para acercarse al chico y arrastrarlo suavemente consigo hacia el colchón, tenía que hacerlo dormir—Nada va pasarte…—tomó su saco mas grande para ponérselo encima al niño—No voy a dejar que nada te suceda, estaré junto a ti todo el tiempo, ahora tienes que dormir…—quedaron ambos en el colchón, le besó ambas mejillas y colocó la cabeza del chico en su pálido pecho

El muchachito no le contestó, cerró los ojos, creyendo en su amo, se durmió profundamente casi de inmediato… Para él siempre era igual…

La nieve caía en medio de la oscuridad, no había ni un solo dejo de luz, miraba al suelo, blanco, todo blanco; la nieve seguía cayendo lentamente…

Su madre, ahora la veía, era una vieja escena de sus memorias, ella le tomaba de las manos, estaban en su casa, pronto sería navidad, en el pueblo igual se preparaban para recibirla… Su deseo mas querido se estaba cumpliendo, su madre el sonreía…

—Ven, súbete a la cama, aquí a mi lado…—ella estaba ahí, palmeando el colchón, que era de paja, pues no tenía dinero para comprarse uno de los cómodos de fábrica—Vamos a jugar un poco—él corrió hacia ella sonriendo, queriendo abrazarla—Antes, alza las manos—él obedeció al instante—Vamos a jugar algo muy divertido…—lo desvistió, tirando toda su ropa, gastada, al suelo—Todos vamos a divertirnos…—ella sonrió de nuevo.

La nieve seguía cayendo despacio, el seguía en aquel lugar sin luz, mirando los copos de nieve que parecían iluminar con un tenue brillo, quería atraparlos pero no podía, se desvanecían en el aire, mientras él seguía viendo al cielo, no había luna, ni siquiera estrellas, todo era oscuridad, y la nieve seguía ahí, cayendo lentamente…

—¿De dónde viene…?—se pregunto el chico y miró a su alrededor, todo seguía tal cual lo había visto siempre, por años y años

Estaba de nuevo en la cama con su madre, ella le sujetó las manos, estaba desnudo y había un señor frente a él, mirándolo, que igual estaba desnudo, eso lo incomodó, no lograba entender nada de lo que pasaba

—Él va a jugar contigo, ya verás cómo va a gustarte—ella le dijo con voz dulce, el señor se acercó, oliendo su tierna piel, sintió miedo, no sabía que sucedía

—Ma...mamá…—la miró, rogando en silencio.

—Esta bien, hoy vamos a divertirnos, deja que juegue contigo un rato… —ella seguía hablando con esa dulzura que jamás tenía para él.

—Hueles bien, mocoso—el tipo pasó su lengua por su pecho, mordiéndolo ligeramente-

—Mamá... Tengo miedo... Que pare ¡Por favor!—ese tipo lamia su costillar, llegando a su pequeño vientre, a su pureza infantil, sentía sus lagrimas caer por su mejillas, llegando a la cama, lloraba mientras empezaba a temblar, aquel tipo lamia su inocencia, haciéndole daño, su tierno sexo ardía dolorosamente...—¡Duele! ¡Mamá por favor! —seguía llorando con fuerza y desesperación-—¡Ma...!—su carita igual ardió como si le untaran una braza ardiendo.

—¡Cállate!— ella le gritó, tapándole la boca justo después de haberlo abofeteado—¡Cállate mocoso insolente! ¡Esto es lo que mereces por arruinar mi vida!—

—Te daré tres veces mas de lo acordado si me lo cojo hoy—ella simplemente asintió.

Él miraba al cielo, sin poder encontrar ninguna luz; la nieve seguía cayendo despacio, pero ahora era roja, nieve roja caía en la oscuridad, capturó varios copos carmines, en su mano había un líquido espeso, caía abundantemente de su mano al suelo, brillaba mas que la nieve, estaba caliente...

Estaba en aquel cuarto, sus propios gritos lo ensordecían, su madre le sujetaba los brazos, aquel tipo le abrió las piernas, sintió como le metía algo, no sabía como, pero dolía, perforaba su interior, su cuerpo entero dolía, provenía de abajo, como si púas afiladas lo punzaran, ardía, atravesaban su pequeño cuerpo, por dentro su vientre dolía, como si algo quisiera salir desde el interior de su blanda piel, sus gritos seguían retumbando en su propia cabeza, era una sensación horrible, como si le partieran el cuerpo en dos

-—CHUPA MEJOR QUE UNA PUTA—gritó roncamente, aplastando al niño—AHHH—terminó corriéndose dentro de él, saliendo bruscamente del infante—¡MIRA! ¡TU PERRA ES VIRGEN!—se rió estrepitosamente al ver las manchas rojas en las sábanas, ella igual sonreía con burla.

—Espero que cumplas con darme tres veces lo acordado—ella ni miró al niño que aun sostenía y que no dejaba de gritar de dolor- ¡CALLATE YA MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO!—le dio otro golpe.

Él miró sus piernas, estaban cubiertas de sangre; las sábanas igual estaban en su visión, con esas manchas carmín cubriéndolas; sentía como si su cuerpo quemara; la sangre seguía brotando, dolía, todo dolía…

La nieve roja seguía cayendo, miró al suelo, había un gran charco de sangre y él estaba en medio, miró su ropa, estaba todo en rojo, el líquido escarlata brotaba de sus piernas, lo sentía, aunque no pudiese verlo; sus lágrimas caían al piso, podía apreciar las transparentes gotas caer y mezclarse con aquel charco de sangre…

Comenzó a gritar de terror, no sabía como detener la sangre, no sabía que hacer. La nieve nunca dejaba de caer, lentamente, cubriéndolo todo…

Se levantó de golpe, quedando sentado en el colchón, llorando, se destapó de inmediato para mirar sus piernas, su ropa estaba limpia y seca; respiraba agitado, no podía dejar de llorar; cerró los puños con fuerza, llevándolos a su cabeza como días atrás, tantos años y esfuerzo que le había tomado enterrarlo en su memoria para que todo volviera a atormentarlo en una sola noche.

—Grimmjow, no volverán…—Ulquiorra le tomó las manos con suavidad, el peliazul lo miró aterrado—Te aseguro que no volverán. Ahora nadie puede dañarte —le besó la frente, queriendo consolarlo y darle paz, limpió sus lagrimas con cuidado—La noche va a caer y nos iremos, todo terminará y podrás dormir mejor—él ya estaba vestido, había guardado algunas cosas en una bolsa, que había pedido, incuso había conseguido que le lleven, por una suma de dinero irrisoria, frutas para su pequeño—Come, te sentirás mejor—

—No me gusta aquí—tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo; afuera el sol caía en el horizonte, el cuarto era alumbrado por la tenue luz que se filtraba indirectamente y una pequeña lámpara de tenue luz amarilla.

—Nos iremos en media hora —se fue hacia la ventana, bajando la cama a su lugar—Cuando no haya sol. No vamos a volver a este pueblo—el niño no dijo más, comiendo apenas un poco de cada fruta.

La noche cayó por completo, era luna nueva por lo que casi no había luz, Salieron de la posada, mientras todos dormían, el niño iba abrazado a él, ambos sobre un gran caballo negro azuloso. Ulquiorra hacía andar a su montura lo más rápido que se pudiera, el peliazul iba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Grimmjow odiaba ese lugar, el caballo se detuvo, Ulquiorra se bajó de el y luego ayudo al muchachito a bajarse; en ese momento el niño palideció, estaba frente a la que años atrás fue su casa, se veía a si mismo sentado en el marco, mientras la puerta permanecía cerrada, siempre bajo la lluvia, la nieve, el sol, la luna… día tras día… Quiso salir corriendo de ahí…

—Debes enfrentarlo, no tengas miedo…—Ulquiorra lo retuvo, abrazándolo—Estoy contigo… nadie puede lastimarte—le habló la oído- Yo voy a cuidarte—se separó de él para poder verlo a los ojos—No te dejaré solo, estoy contigo Grimmjow—le sonrió sutilmente, besando su frente.

—No me dejes… -susurró apenas audible, aferrándose a él—No me dejes…—Ulquiorra lo aparte lentamente, tomándolo de la mano-.

—Vamos…—caminaron a la puerta, él la abrió, los ecos de algunos gemidos contaminaban el lugar, el niño apretó su mano deseando no soltarse.

— Ahh Ahh ¡No te detengas! Ahh Ahh—ella gemía debajo de alguno te sus tantos clientes.

— Ahhh ASI ASÍ ¡COMO PUTA!—él jadeaba haciéndola gritar más.

Sintieron frío de repente, las velas que estaban encendidas se apagaron y volvieron a encender, él estaba tirado en el suelo, ella aun en la cama… No habían visto llegar a los "invasores"…

— ¿Qué coño es esto?—él bramó furioso—¡Antonniette! —ella pareció palidecer.

—Lamento la interrupción…—dijo fríamente, con el muchachito aun junto a él, tomados de las manos, el tipo aquel estaba habloteando—¡Silencio! -ordenó a ambos con soberbia Antonniette Celedan… Michelle Martini… Solo vengo a ver a la "señora"—su tono fue totalmente despectivo para con ella- Este es Grimmjow -la miró fijamente, ella parecía reconocer al chico.

—¿Qué quiere? -pero ella pensó que solo era su imaginación—Ahora estoy ocupada y…—se horrorizó cuando vio que en menos de un segundo su amante estaba inconsciente en el piso.

—Silencio…—puso fin a los gritos que aun no comenzaban—Es hora de acabar con las pesadillas, Grimmjow…—él se había girado hacia su pequeño, empujándolo ligeramente hacia ella, esperando, el niño de nuevo comenzó a llorar.

Ella quedó muda de la impresión, temblando, reconociendo al muchachito; su piel clara, su cabello y ojos azules como el cielo despejado, ella pensaba que el niño había muerto hacia años, cuando lo había abandonado en medio de la nieve mientras se desangraba… Era como si alguien se burlara de su cordura…

—I…—la miró a los ojos, eran iguales a los suyos, eran los mismo que se habían burelado de él, de su sufrimiento—Yo… te odio…—susurró despacio, como si cada palabra hubiera esperado milenios para ser pronunciada—No te soporto… ¡TE ODIO!—ella quiso correr al mirar la ira en aquellas pupilas, pero tropezó con las sábanas—¡TE ODIO!—la alcanzó, golpeándola, lanzaba golpes en todas direcciones, ella era como de su altura, delgada, menuda de cuerpo—¡TE ODIO!—sus puños cerrados caían sobre la frágil mujer, sin sentir ningún dolor en las manos—¡TE ODIO!—

— ¡No, por favor! Ahhhgg ahhggg ¡Por favor! ¡PARA! ¡PARA! ¡PARA! ¡ME DUELE, PARAA!—ella suplicaba entre llanto—¡POR FAVOR! ¡DETENTE!—pero él la ignoró, siguiendo golpeándola, cada súplica de ella lo hacía enojar más.

—¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TÙ! ¡TÚ! ¡SOLO TE QUERÍA A TÍ! ¡PERO ES TU CULPA! ¡TE ODIO!—la golpeaba con todo lo que encontraba, zapatos del suelo, piedras, vasos, tazas, platos, incluso con pedazos de las sillas de madera; ella seguía rogando por piedad.

Ulquiorra había dejado que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, habiéndose tomado un poco de la sangre del otro tipo, decapitándolo ahí mismo. Lo dejó solo con la mujer, pues aún tenía algo pendiente que hacer para su pequeño, regresando casi enseguida…

—¡TE ODIO!—estaba por estrellare una piedra grande en la cabeza, que él mismo había salido a recoger, sin importarle nada, incluso no se había fijado de la ausencia del pelinegro.

—Espera Grimmjow—él lo detuvo justo cuando el niño iba a soltarle la roca—Te traje algo… —el chico lo miró confundido, para luego fijar la vista donde Ulquiorra señalaba: la cama—Es momento de enfrentarlo….—en la cama yacía, amarrada, una persona que él conocía muy bien.

—¡ALÉJALO! ¡ALÉJALO!—corrió hacia debajo de la mesa, como lo hacía antes.

—Grimmjow…—él lo sacó de ahí de un jalón—Tienes que enfrentarlo…—el niño estaba totalmente aterrado, llorando de nuevo.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ALÉJALO! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE!—Ulquiorra lo llevó a rastras hasta ese tipo, se aferró al brazo del vampiro, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, no podía soportarlo.

—Él no puede lastimarte—era cierto, aquel hombre estaba despierto, pero amarrado, sin poder entender que hacía ahí, ni el como había llegado a estar en esa situación—Aquí solo puede ocurrir lo que tú quieras Grimmjow…—lo obligó a mirarlo—Aquí tú eres el mas fuerte—el pequeño mantenía silencio, sin dejar de temblar—Si duele ¿Por qué no dejar que le duela a él también?—Grimmjow lo miró a los ojos, tenía un tinte único de confusión—Tú puedes hacer lo que desees con él…—tomó una parte de al silla que el chico había roto anteriormente, poniéndosela en su mano derecha, alzándole el brazo—Tú puedes hacerlo, si eso quieres…—

El muchacho apretó la madera con fuerza, el pelinegro lo soltó, el chico golpeó con fuerza a aquel hombre, el cual emitía sonidos guturales de dolor, no podía gritar porque llevaba puesta una mordaza… El muchacho entró en frenesí, golpeando una y otra vez con aquella mirada de ira, aquel tipo se retorcía de dolor…

—¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE!—para él no era una persona, era un demonio a quien golpeaba; oía como la madera chocaba contra la carne, contra el hueso, oía los gemidos de dolor a lo lejos, como si se oyera así mismo hacía siete años, pero solo hacía brotar mas sus sentimientos, en su cara infantil se dibujaban una vez mas la ira, el rencor, el dolor, las lágrimas de rabia, lo golpearía hasta matarlo…

—Es suficiente…—él le tomó las manos en el aire, retirándole de ellas la madera que le había entregado.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁTALO!—Ulquiorra lo alejó poco a poco de aquel magullado cuerpo—¡QUIERO MATARO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡DÉJAME MATARLO!— forcejeó con él inútilmente, quería matar a ese hombre como fuese, pero Ulquiorra lo retuvo con un fuerte abrazo.

—Grimmjow -pasó los brazos sobre el pecho del muchachito con cuidado—Tú estás vivo, ellos vivirán también—le hablaba al oído, deseando convencerlo—La muerte no es una solución. Deja que vivan, tú no podías conciliar el sueño en calma, ellos nunca podrán olvidar esta noche, sus sueños durarán como pesadillas por el resto de sus vidas, déjalos vivir…—el muchachito dejó de removerse, Ulquiorra lo seguía abrazando—Es lo mejor, déjalos vivir…—lo fue soltando despacio, sin dejarlo libre del todo.

—Dolía…—susurró mirando al suelo y luego a aquel hombre—Duele…—la voz de su amo siempre había sido sedosa, como un calmante, quería ir y matar al tipo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía…

—Voy a enseñarte algo…—lo soltó por fin, tirando al tipo de la cama de una sola patada—Siéntate—lo empujó ligeramente, haciéndolo obedecer—La vida es mejor castigo que la muerte… No lo olvides…—

—¿Por qué…? —no podía comprenderlo, según las palabras de Ulquiorra, ¿Él vivía porque su madre quería castigarlo? ¿Él merecía un castigo?

—Lo entenderás pronto—le dio un beso en la mejilla—Tú vives porque Tú eres Fuerte, nadie te regaló tu vida, tú luchaste por sobrevivir. Ellos…—los miró con desdén—Ellos no son capaces de luchar por sus vidas, eres tú quien los deja vivir. Cuando tengas suficiente edad lo entenderás mejor…—le quitó la mordaza a ambos, el tipo se quejaba y Ulquiorra le dio un jalón a la mujer, despertándola así—Ustedes dos…—ambos lo miraron con miedo y dificultad—Si alguien les llega a preguntar, digan que fue un demonio quien les hizo esto…—ambas victimas temblaron, aquellas palabras eran vaticinio de algo peor.

Grimmjow los miraba sin moverse; Ulquiorra fue hacia la chimenea sacando un brasa ardiente de ella, caminando hacia las victimas con seriedad… Se acercó a ella, sin dejar de mirarla, Grimmjow seguía observando sin pensar ni decir nada…

—Saca la lengua mujer…—ella selló su boca, mirándolo aterrada, de los ojos de él caían lágrimas verdes, que se marcaban como tatuajes en su piel; sus colmillos crecieron significativamente y sus manos tenían unas largas garras negras, cual si fueran prolongación de sus dedos, al verlo cambiar esas dos despreciables personas sintieron más miedo de él-—Saca la lengua mujer…—ella seguía negándose.

—AHHHHHHGGGGG—gritó desgarradoramente, Ulquiorra le había pegado el brasa en su vientre, ella sabía que estaba perdida, el otro tipo estaba al borde del infarto, sabía que pronto sería su turno, aunque desconociera aun el motivo de tal crueldad.

La lengua de la mujer cayó al suelo partida en dos, eran apenas trozos de carne fresca y magullada. El vampiro se la había arrancado salvajemente con las garras cuando ella había gritado, el olor a carne quemada minó la casa cuando Ulquiorra le metió el carbón ardiente a al boca, ella lloraba y se convulsionaba por el dolor, las lágrimas no cesaban; el suelo se ensucio de orín y hasta excremento del tipo que solo miraba, quedando mudo de la impresión, el miedo que tenía ya no tenía nombre, la tortura apenas empezaba…-

—Si no puedes hablar no necesitas ver…—le dejó el trozo de madera en la boca, ella no podía empujarlo afuera ni quitárselo, para luego sujetar su cabeza con firmeza, acercó sus garras, de la mano derecha, al ojo derecho de ella, metiendo las puntas con cuidada lentitud, ella quería zafarse sin resultado, sacándolo lentamente, tirando del globo ocular despacio-

El ojo salió sin dificultad, dejando caer lágrimas de sangre por la cuenca vacía, Ulquiorra lo jaló hasta que los músculos que lo sujetaban se reventaron por la tirantez, ella no dejaba de removerse y él aferró su cabeza con fuerza, se dirigió al otro ojo, sacándolo con igual cuidado, para no reventarlos antes de tiempo… El rostro de al mujer se tiñó intensamente de rojo…

— Grimmjow…—se movió hasta el peliazul, dejando a la mujer retorciéndose de dolor en el piso, el chico lo miraba un poco asustado—La vida es frágil, debes tener cuidado con ella—giró aquellos ojos azules en su mano, como si fueran canicas—Puede ser el mas bello regalo, o el mas cruel de los castigos —los aplastó, la sangre de estos pringó sus ropas y la sangre que atrapó en su mano cayó al suelo—No tengas miedo, a mi lado nada podrá dañarte, eres mortal, eres mi precioso mortal… —no dejó de verlo a los ojos, se inclinó hacia el niño, dándole un suave y fugaz beso en los labios, luego acercó su boca al oído del peliazul- ¿Qué quieres hacer con él?

—Ulquiorra…—su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, confusión, ansiedad, sorpresa, anhelo…—Yo…—miró al tipo, frunciendo el seño, solo de recordar como lo tocó, como lo hirió…—Odio sus manos… Odio su boca… Lo odio…—Ulquiorra se alejó de él despacio, con una sonrisa que el niño no conocía, reflejaba una fuerza y una sed sanguinaria peculiar, nunca había visto algo semejante ni remotamente cerca.

—Sus manos…—con una velocidad increíble tenía ya al tipo junto a él, le quitó la mordaza, dejaría que sus gritos se oyeran por todos lados, que retumbaran en la perpetua memoria de ese bosque cercano—Mira…—le dijo a su pequeño, el cual miraba con rabia atenta lo que pasaría.

Ulquiorra lo hizo hincarse el piso, el tipo estaba tan aterrado que ya no podía ver nada, no dejaba de temblar. El vampiro uso una madera, afilada como estaca, para sujetarle la mano al piso, abriendo la carne, sacándole los huesos, uno por uno, quebrándolos con brutalidad, falange por falange, el tipo gritaba y miraba como cada trozo de su hueso caía al suelo…

Grimmjow lo miraba enmudecido, Ulquiorra era tan paciente y cuidadoso con él que nunca imaginó que sería capaz de hacer algo así; la tortura siguió a la otra mano, hueso por hueso fue cayendo a los pies del muchachito…

—¿Qué otra cosa odias de él?...—evitó mirarlo para no asustarlo, sabía que sus ojos y su facción de hielo cuando hacía eso podía alejar al niño de su lado para siempre, su sola voz hizo dar un brinco al chiquillo del susto.

—…Yo…—se lo pensó un segundo, miró sus piernas—¿De verdad vas a hacer lo que yo quiera, con ese maldito bastardo?...—lo miró incrédulamente, aun no se la podía creer, era tan irreal…

—Sí…—seguía mirando al tipo, el cual seguía llorando a gritos.

—…Su piernas… No quiero que vuelva a caminar Nunca…—lo dijo como si fuera una sentencia, era venganza porque él mismo no pudo caminar durante días por causa de lo que se tipo le había hecho, el miedo había quedado en e l olvido, la voz de, Ulquiorra lo asustaba un poco, pero sabía que él menos que nadie le haría daño.

Ulquiorra no contestó, zafó las estacas del suelo, el tipo ya no tenía manos, pues las había deshuesado hasta las muñecas, sentándolo en el piso, el hombre no podía hacer nada, estaba paralizado; el pelinegro regresó sus manos a la normalidad, apretando el puño, levantó el brazo ligeramente, acertando dos golpes, uno en cada pantorrilla, rompiendo el hueso entre la rodilla y el tobillo, sus garras crecieron de nuevo, abrió al piel, sacando las astillas del hueso una a una, rompiendo el musculo, sacando los trozos de carne roja al azar, cuidando de no dañar ninguna vena principal, después pico son su garra por los costados de las rodillas, destruyendo así el ligamento que las unía; el niño lo miraba como hipnotizado, la sangre corría escasamente, pero brillaba tanto, como en sus pesadillas, aun así no le producía aquella angustia de antaño…

—Se que odias su boca, sus ojos…—el tipo ya no los oía, el dolor lo bloqueaba de todo el resto del mundo—Así que se los quitaré—azotó la cabeza del hombre al piso, sacándole los ojos como a la mujer, pero con mas velocidad, estallándoselos en plena cara, de nuevo usó aquella velocidad extraordinaria para agarrar otras brasas ardiendo y quemarle las cuencas de los ojos; le quemó los labios, dejándolos deformes, le forzó la mandíbula para arrancarle la lengua, quemando su boca igual…

Miró a la mujer, la cual se retorcía todavía, gritando cosas inentendibles, se dirigió a ella, quebrándole los huesos al azar…

El niño lo miró hacerlo con atención, era tan "gratificante" poder ver sangre que no fuera suya… Ulquiorra se movió hacia él, sin mirarlo a la cara, el peliazul no pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle…

—Espérame afuera Grimmjow…—el niño lo miró, sin entender nada—No tardaré nada…—dijo sin darle tiempo de contestar—Anda, sal y espérame afuera…—

—No te tardes…—salió sin reproches, no sabía por que, o como, pero por alguna razón entendía que lo que iba a hacer su amo no iba a ser anda agradable…

El niño salió y Ulquiorra se giró hacia ellos dos, quitándose el saco, evidenciando su verdadera forma de vampiro, ojos con todo el borde verde olivo, garras largas y negras que parecían venir desde el codo, ojos mas afilados, piel color hueso, alas rígidas y blancas como si fueran de cuatro huesos… Ninguno podía verlo, asique podía aprovecharlo…

—No olviden que soy el demonio de sus miedos…—se acercó a ellos, cada paso se oía con el crujir de la madera… Haciéndolos quedar de a gatas en el piso a los dos… Miró el suelo, los miró a ellos—La piedad, compasión o lástima no existe en el mundo para ustedes…—tomo un par te patas de alguna silla rota, metiéndoselas por el recto a ambos…—Ustedes que no la dan, no pueden recibirla, humanos llenos de inmundicia, púdranse en su propia basura…—

Al cabo de segundos la casa ardía en siniestras y grandes llamaradas, dejando un brillo amarillento en la nieve, a solo pasos de la cabaña de ardía esas dos masas sanguinolentas estaban retorciéndose de dolor, sin ojos, sin lengua y con el cuerpo desfigurado…

—AJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡ARDERÁN EN EL INFIERNO! AJAJAJAJAJA—se carcajeaba como un autentico maniático, tenía las ropas ensangrentadas y no parecía molestarle ni dolerle, le gustaba verlos retorciéndose en la nieve—AJAJAJAJAJA—

La gente del pueblo bajó al ver las llamas, todos se conmocionaron al ver el estado de las víctimas, hubo lamentos y dolor público, por mucho tiempo se diría que era un castigo del diablo a aquella mujer de la mala vida…

Ulquiorra había arrastrado a Grimmjow lejos de ahí, había sentido a dos cazadores que seguro lo habían detectados antes, no podía enfrentarlos con el chiquillo ahí, Grimmjow seguía con su ataque de risa psicótica mientras veía las llamas a lo lejos…

Aun tenían algunas horas antes del amanecer, por lo que tenía tiempo de llevárselo a una distancia considerablemente lejos de ahí, adentrándose en el bosque, estaban relativamente cerca de su destino, así que retrasarse una noche no importaría… Llegaron a una cueva de entrada angosta, la cual Ulquiorra sabía que estaba ahí desde hacía tiempo atrás.

Al estar a unos doscientos metros de la entrada Ulquiorra prendió un quinqué, que había sacado de su bolsa que aun llevaba consigo, lo hizo solo para que el muchachito pudiera ver algo ahí, pues él veía perfectamente en la oscuridad; el peliazul aun tenía aquella macabra sonrisa, con los ojos fijos en la nada, en silencio, sin aquella carcajada de psicópata. Ahora solo faltaba una última cosa, era algo que había deseado hacer desde que lo vio por primera vez, Ulquiorra se acercó al chiquillo, empezando a desnudarlo lentamente…

—Las pesadillas no volverán a molestarte…—estaba desnudándole el torso, dejó caer las prendas manchadas de sangre en la nieve, le besó la mejilla, empujándolo con su peso y ambos cayeron al suelo, sobre el saco que el pelinegro había dejado ahí a modo de colcha

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?—pareció despertar del trance hasta ese momento, aturdido por tener encima al pálido de ojos verdes, alarmándose mas al notar que solo estaba medio vestido, la euforia sádica de minutos a atrás aun recorría sus venas, y eso lo confundía bastante.

—Te dije que desvanecería tus pesadillas….—besó su cuello, justo debajo de la oreja, rozándole la nunca con su nariz, lamiendo su piel… Con sus manos se apoyaba en el piso, quedando estas a los costados del torso del menor—No tengas miedo…—

—No… ¡Espera!—trataba de empujarlo, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Ulquiorra, pero no conseguía nada, el vampiro era indudablemente más fuerte que él—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡Quítate!—se removió, golpeándolo repetidamente en la cabeza, moviendo sus piernas para tratar de patearlo; Ulquiorra se movió ligeramente—¡Quí…!—para besarlo en los labios apasionadamente-

Los largos colmillos rozaban su delicada piel, al igual que su pequeña lengua, el vampiro invadía su boca sin piedad, recorriendo hasta el mas íntimo de sus pliegues; se separaban lentamente, Grimmjow sentía como si le arrebataran el aire de sus pulmones, Ulquiorra iba succionando suavemente en su beso, degustándolo con alevosa ventaja su inexperta lengua, lentamente, con repetidos besos, se fue desprendiendo de él, el chico respiraba agitado…

—Quítate… —no fue mas que un débil susurro-

—No puedo… -le hablaba entre besos de nuevo, acariciando sus labios con los propios, ignorando sus agresiones y sus lloriqueos— Desde que te vi en el bosque la primera vez te convertiste en mi obsesión, quise alejarme de ti, pero entre mas lejos estaba mas cerca estabas tú, al parecer el "destino" nos junto de nuevo… —lo miró a los ojos, sin esconderle nad— Cuando te reías o te enfadabas me atabas. Hoy me has liberado, al verte lleno de sangre, al verte reír así…—le tomó las manos, hincándose sobre su vientre—Ahora soy tu esclavo, Grimmjow, ya no puedo contenerme…—

—¡Quítate! ¡No quiero!—no quería llorar de nuevo, deseaba golpearlo, pero no podía, simplemente no podía enojarse con él, le había dado las atenciones y cuidados que había soñado siempre y que tenía miedo de pedir a otros, su ira no se dirigía hacia el ojiverde—¡Suéltame!—Ulquiorra le besó las manos, lamiéndolas, borrando todo rastro de sangre de ellas, si aliento chocaba contra la humedad de su saliva-

El jovencito siguió lloriqueando sin ser oído, el vampiro le sujetó por las muñecas, pegándole ambas manos contra el suelo, justo sobre su cabeza; lamió su pecho, dejando rastros de su saliva en él, como caminos imaginarios; subió a sus hombros, lamiendo desde ellos hasta su codo, por la parte interna, saboreando la piel blanda, mordisqueando su ante brazo, haciéndolo estremecer, el chico jadeó entre quejas, encendiendo más la pasión de su amo; el pelinegro bajó a través de él, besando sobre sus costillas, siguiendo lentamente hasta su vientre, provocándole ligeros gemidos, el muchachito se retorció placenteramente, arqueando apenas la espalda, las sensaciones eran desconocidas, eran diferentes de sus pesadillas…

—Solo relájate…—lamió desde su vientre hasta su barbilla, ascendiendo con suavidad, para besarlo de nuevo, robándole todo el aire, disfrutando de sus tiernos labios.

—No quiero…—apenas pudo pronunciar palabra, fue incapaz de reconocer su propia voz que salía débilmente de su garganta—Tengo miedo…—

—Te prometo que las pesadillas se irán, el dolor desaparecerá…—le soltó las manos, dejando su rostro entre ellas—Déjame amarte aunque solo sea por hoy…—lo miró a los ojos, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares—Quiero borrar tus temores con mi esencia… Quiero ser lo único que recuerdes… Déjame amarte…—lo besó de nuevo, alejándose solo lo suficiente para verle a los ojos, sus orbes azules eran tan hermosas…

—No quiero que duela… Tengo miedo de…—Ulquiorra le hizo guardar silencio con un beso.

—Lo sé…—frotó su mejilla, con la del jovencito, sutilmente—No dolerá nunca mas… No verás mas sangre en tu piel… No habrá más soledad, te lo prometo…—el muchachito no contestó, dejó de forcejear, cerrando los ojos con fuerza; su cuerpo iba dejando la tención poco a poco, quedando a entera merced del vampiro

Ulquiorra presionó sus labios contra los suyos tirando su ropa a un lado, ya tenía su aprobación, ahora nada lo detendría de tomarlo…

Regresó a su vientre para terminar de desvestirlo con lentitud, acariciándole las piernas con devoción, alternando sus besos entre ambas; lamiendo sus rodillas, apretándolas suavemente; le abrió las piernas ligeramente y el peliazul tembló. Ulquiorra ignoró ese temblor, besándole la blanda piel, por el interior, haciendo temblar al niño de nuevo pero esta vez de placer, el ojiverde sonrió al ver el miembro del chico levantarse, lo estaba logrando, pero no quería apresurarlo, quería que fuera algo muy especial…

—Grimmjow…—el muchachito lo miró con los ojos acuosos—Tócame…—lo fue sentando lentamente-—Tócame… Quiero que me conozcas mejor que nadie—le susurró contra sus labios, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos; tomo sus pequeñas manos para presionarlas contra su propio pecho—Hazme el amor con tus manos, con tus besos…—lo iba besando suavemente, suspirando cada una de sus palabras, robándole suspiros a su pequeño, acariciándose el torso con aquellas inexpertas manos—Soy tuyo, hoy y por la eternidad Grimmjow…—lo besó, demostrándose entregado a él-

Grimmjow fue moviendo sus manos al azar, respondiendo a los besos con timidez; sintió en su cuerpo un cosquilleo nuevo, temblores ajenos al frio, sentía también un poco de vergüenza. Ulquiorra le soltó las manos, dejándolo explorar por su cuenta su pálido cuerpo, recostándolo de nuevo, sin dejar de besarlo…

—Te adoro Grimmjow…—lo besó en la frente, el chico respiraba agitado—Has con migo lo que desees…—se giro lentamente, quedando él debajo del muchachito, justo entre las piernas del peliazul.

—De verdad… ¿Nunca vas a dejarme?—susurró tímidamente con miedo, recargando su frente en el pecho de su amo, cerrando las manos nerviosamente.

—No, estaré a tu lado siempre…—besó su cabello, abrazándolo cariñosamente.

Grimmjow sonrió, oír su respuesta lo hizo en verdad feliz, lo hacia sentir seguro entre sus brazos; lo besó sorpresiva y torpemente, Ulquiorra lo aceptó sonriéndole, enseñándole pacientemente como besar… Lo estrechó aun mas entre sus brazos, se separó de él lentamente, dejando al menor tomar el control-

El muchachito fue bajando por su piel, acariciándolo con torpeza, besando a Ulquiorra como este lo había besado antes; el peliazul sonreía al oír los gemidos que producía en el pelinegro, los jadeos de su "amo" lo alentaban a continuar, dibujaba, con sus dedos, su cuello; luego jugó con ellos sobre su esternón, lamiendo con timidez sus costillas, probando de la fría y pálida piel; llegó hasta su vientre entre lamidas, topándose con la barrera que significaba el pantalón, no sabía que debía de hacer ahora, tenia un poco de miedo de intentarlo…

—Está bien…—le besó la mejilla, desvistiéndose él mismo, el chiquillo quedó a un lado suyo, observándolo con un poco de vergüenza—¿Qué sucede?...—el peliazul lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, parecía bastante sorprendido—Eso sucede cuando estas con quien te gusta, es normal…—se refería a su propia erección; lo vio sonrojarse por primera vez, en esa noche, toda su carita estaba de color carmín, le pareció encantador.

—P…pero el tuyo es más grande…—balbuceó apenas, sin poder alzar la mirada, miró su entre pierna, viendo su propio miembro levantado, luego miró de nuevo el de Ulquiorra, su carita seguía ardiéndole por el sonrojo.

—Cuando crezcas un poco más se hará más grande—lo jaló sutilmente, quedando el peliazul sentado frente a él con su delgas piernas ligeramente abiertas—Eres precioso…—le susurró tomando entre sus manos su tierna intimidad, provocándole un suave gemido.

—¿Qué haces…?—su cuerpo entero de estremeció, un delicioso hormigueo recorría el interior de su vientre, extendiéndose hasta su intimidad—Ahhh…—le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Solo cierra los ojos y disfrútalo… —siguió con sus atrevidas caricias, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, mientras lo besaba; el chico se apoyaba en el suelo con ambas manos hacia atrás, gemía entre besos, sintiendo su joven cuerpo tensarse.

Grimmjow se corrió casi de inmediato, Ulquiorra amaba ver su rostro sonrojado, su frente perlada de sudor a causa del éxtasis, sus labios ligeramente hinchados por el calor de la pasión, su pecho plano bajando arrítmicamente…

El pelinegro fue bajando por su cuerpo, sorbiendo cada gota de sudor del muchachito, percibiendo su delicioso aroma, extasiándose de él, rosando sus cuerpos; poco a poco se fueron recostando de nuevo, el menor se dejaba hacer, disfrutando de cada caricia, abrazándose a su amo con fuerza, quedando otra vez bajo su peso, su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho…

—¿Qué haces?...—sobre su entre pierna sentía el sexo del pelinegro entrar entre sus muslos, rozando su miembro "durmiente" con vigor.

—Voy a darte todo lo que yo soy, no tengas miedo…—lo besó fugazmente, separándose solo la distancia necesaria para lograr rozar sus labios, se traslado a una de las pequeñas tetillas, lamiéndola lentamente…

—Nnmmm…—sus espalda estaba sobre el saco húmedo de Ulquiorra, sabía que había frío, pero sentía su cuerpo como lava ardiente, era como si el toque de aquellos fríos labios en su pecho lo calentara—Ahhh U…Ulquiorra…—jadeó mientras levantaba el pecho en busca de mas caricias, cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando sus manos contra el suelo, sentía su cuerpo estremecer cada rose de esa boca.

El vampiro fue bajando en él, hasta llegar a sus muslos de nuevo, lamiéndole por el interior, mordisqueándolo con suavidad, buscando sin prisas su virilidad. Grimmjow seguía gimiendo ahogadamente, abriendo las piernas inconscientemente, Ulquiorra avanzó con sus labios hasta llegar a la punta del sexo del menor, acariciando el pequeño orificio con su lengua, metiéndose la cabecita de su virilidad a la boca, succionando delicadamente para no lastimarlo, el peliazul arqueó la espalda, tensó los brazos y apretó aun mas los ojos, un par de lágrimas asomaban de ellos, pero eran causa ese nuevo placer que estaba experimentando; unas ligeras descargas de electricidad azotaban su columna vertebral, expandiéndose por su cuerpo; Ulquiorra seguía succionando delicadamente logrando que el miembro del chico quedara plenamente levantado…

—Mmg…—gruñó levantando la cabeza, el pálido había dejado la tarea de complacerlo, los labios dispares de su amo atraparon su boca una vez mas, causándole nuevos suspiros, quedó atrapado entre el mayor y el suelo otra vez…

—Tócame…—le suplicó sin aliento, girándose para dejar al chiquillo encima suyo—Tócame, puedes hacer con migo lo que desees—acarició su rostro con ternura, hechizado por esos preciosos ojos celestes.

—No se… que hacer…—le susurró bajando la mirada al pecho de su amante, notando, como si nunca lo hubiese visto, la extrema palidez de la piel del pelinegro, que por la flama del quinqué se venía amarillenta; por primera vez rozó su tetilla, rosa pálido, con sus dedos, dudando un poco si seguir o no; Ulquiorra se sentó, con él en su regazo, sujetándole por las caderas—Ahhn…—jadeó débilmente, se levantó de inmediato al sentir el falo de su amo rozar con sus nalgas…

—Puedo guiarte si tu quieres…—sonrió al ver la turbación de su pequeño, se levantó también para quedar frente al muchachito, así se notaba que la diferencia de alturas era casi nada—Dime Grimmjow ¿Quieres que te guíe?—se acercó a él-

—Sí…—suspiro apenado, verlo desnudo, frente a frente lo ponía extraño, no sabía si eso era nerviosismo u otra cosa, el otro lo tomó por las manos—Ulquiorra…—el vampiro lo miró, esperando…—I…yo…T…—se quedó callado de nuevo, ni él mismo estaba muy seguro de que era lo que quería decirle; bajó la mirada, mirando como el pelinegro usaba sus manos para acariciarse, gimiendo suavemente, llegando a su virilidad, haciendo que el chico lo recorriera por toda su longitud.

El peliazul enmudeció, sonrojándose de nuevo ante la mirada extasiada de Ulquiorra, tembló ligeramente y el vampiro le besó la mejilla, susurrándole algunas palabras al oído que lo hicieron enrojecer más, acariciaba el miembro del pálido ante la atenta mirada de éste; Grimmjow iba despacio, aumentando el ritmo al tiempo que Ulquiorra iba gimiendo cada vez más alto.

Ulquiorra Apoyó su frente en uno de los hombros del menor, sus gemidos se adherían a la piel morena del chiquillo caprichosamente, bufando bajamente al sentir que llegaría pronto, el peliazul jadeaba suavemente, haciendo acrecentar el placer del vampiro; Ulquiorra se sujeto a la pared que estaba a espaldas de Grimmjow, los gemidos salían desde su garganta, como si fueran los de un animal salvaje, apretaba la piedra con tanta fuerza que la rajó…

Grimmjow sintió su sexo endurecer al sentir un fuerte gemido en su piel; aquel líquido espeso estaba en su mano, que también había pringado su vientre, jadeaba un poco, mirando con vergüenza la entre pierna de Ulquiorra, el vampiro lo besó en el cuello, abrazándolo en el acto, pegando por completo sus sudoroso cuerpos, erizando al peliazul con su aliento.

—Te adoro…—le dijo el vampiro con todo el corazón, besándolo repetidas veces, tenía que hacerlo sentir bien, hacerlo sentir seguro—Eres mi tesoro, Grimmjow…—se separó de él, mirándolo a los ojos con ternura—Me gustan tus manos…—el niño miró su sonrisa y le sonrió con pena en la mirada sin contestar.

El peliazul pudo distinguir las lágrimas verdes de Ulquiorra, sin saber el porque estaban ahí; se dejó abrazar y besar, cayeron al suelo de nuevo, sobre la humedecida ropa…

Rodaron sobre el piso de la cueva, besándose apasionadamente, el peliazul solo podía aferrarse al cuerpo de su amante, ciñéndose a su espalda, Ulquiorra lo sostenía por la nuca, revolviendo su cabello, con su otra mano sostenía a su pequeño, acariciándole los glúteos, bajó por su pierna lentamente, regresando, por el mismo camino que bajó, con pasión.

El chico iba gimiendo mas fuerte, moviendo sus caderas instintivamente, rozando ambas intimidades, Ulquiorra jadeó ante la cadenciosa caricia, los dos reducidos a dos fieras en celo, solo con sus instintos mas básicos a flor de piel, exhalando su lujuria boca contra boca, se besaban hambrientamente; finalmente Ulquiorra se situó sobre el peliazul, apoyando las manos en el suelo, sus piernas entrelazadas con las del muchachito…

—Voy a hacerte mío—habló cariñosamente, su boca sobre el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda del menor, acariciando con su voz el oído del chiquillo, haciéndolo estremecer una vez mas—Te quiero mas que a mis libros, mas que a mi mismo, te quiero mas que a nadie Grimmjow—besó repetidamente sus mejillas, diciendo cada palabra lentamente, escribiéndolas con sus labios en la piel morena—Tú eres mi única razón para existir—lo hizo suspirar de nuevo, lo tenia totalmente a su merced, el chico lo abrazó con fuerza, pegando su frente contra el pálido hombro—Eres mío hoy, por siempre, soy tuyo ayer y por la eternidad…—

Lo besó una vez más, separándose despacio de su cuerpo, bajando lentamente a su cuello, el jovencito no paraba de gemir, sembrando sus dedos en la pálida piel, delirando de pasión, su corazón retumbaba en su pecho como el trote de un caballo desbocado, para el chico el mundo dejó de existir, para él solo existía Ulquiorra Schiffer…

—Abre las piernas Grimmjow…—se miraron a los ojos, el muchachito no contestó, tampoco obedeció, temblaba ligeramente—Confía en mí…—le sonrió, usando ese tomo especial que a nadie mas le había dejado oír—Nunca te lastimaría—el peliazul obedeció al oírlo decir eso, separando sus piernas lentamente; Ulquiorra lo besó despacio, solo asentando sus labios sobre los del menor, separando su torso un poco, para que el niño se pudiera apoyar con sus codos en el suelo, el muchachito se notaba bastante sofocado…

El vampiro se puso entre las piernas del jovencito, guardando una distancia prudente de su inocencia. Sin dejar de mirarlo, el pelinegro, movió una de sus manos, metiéndose dos de sus dedos a su propia boca, empujándolos despacio, hasta abarcarlos por completo, sacándolos con la misma estudiada lentitud, para irlos empujando hacia adentro otra vez, succionando ligeramente; el peliazul entreabrió los labios, sin respirar, poniéndose nervioso de nuevo, sin poder dejar de mirar a su amo chupar sus dígitos… Ulquiorra finalmente sacó los dedos de su boca, con la saliva deslizándose en ellos, acercó su mano a la boca de su niño…

—Succiona lentamente, va a gustarte—le dijo con suavidad, invadiendo la boca de Grimmjow delicadamente, él emitió un gemido al sentir el roce de los dientes en sus dígitos, la tibieza de su lengua lo hizo estremecer y entrecerró los ojos extasiado, dejando la invasión de sus dedos a aquella boca hasta la mitad, empezando a sacarlos lentamente—Ahhnn Sí… así esta bien….mmmnn—jadeó un poco mas, no pensó que ese niño pudiera hacerlo tan delicioso—Succiónalos lentamente, con fuerza… Más…—su voz era como la fina seda para chico, embriagante; el peliazul succionó con mayor ahínco, presionando los dedos entre su lengua y su paladar, los dígitos de Ulquiorra entraban y salían de su boca muy despacio, provocando el disfrute para ambos.

Grimmjow disfrutaba de sus dedos, de su frialdad que lo hacía estremecer, las caricias que le procuraban esos dígitos a su lengua eran únicas; lo succionaba con un poco de fuerza, para no dejarlo salir…

Ulquiorra finalmente los retiró, la saliva del chico se deslizaba sensualmente por sus dedos, precipitándose lentamente al suelo, al igual que lo hizo por la fina barbilla del peliazul, se sentía tan tibia…

—Lo hiciste bien. Me gustas mucho Grimmjow, eres precioso…—lamió su mentón gustosamente, con cautela; bajó su mano hasta la estrechez del muchachito, rozándola, causándole mas temblores a ese frágil cuerpo—No tengas miedo…—lo besó en la mejilla, para calmarlo—Lo vas a sentir igual que en tu boca…—el niño no parecía estar muy convencido…—Déjame entrar…—le tocó su entradita con ternura, sin atreverse a invadirla—Dime que me dejas entrar…—le suplicó, mirándolo con amor—Dime que me das permiso Grimmjow… Te lo suplico…—susurró, viéndolo a los ojos, como si mirara a un Dios y no a ese pequeño de catorce años que involuntariamente se había adueñado de sus sentimientos.

—¿P…Porqué?...—la humedad de su propia saliva en aquel sitio privado lo hacia temblar, como si tuviera escalofríos, aquellos dedos acariciando su entradita eran tan expertos que lo hacían dudar, tenia miedo de lo que podía ocurrir, aunque oírlo lo hacía sentir bien, lo hacía sentir importante, que valía, que no era solo un objeto, ni un animal.

—Porque sin tu permiso, yo no puedo entrar…—le contestó suavemente, sin dejar de tocarlo—Porque te quiero demasiado como para hacerlo sin tu permiso—le sonrió con dulzura, mientras que sus ojos brillaban ligeramente—Por que tú eres lo mas importante para mi, y no quiero perderte nunca…—le besó de nuevo, con un ligero tocar de sus labios—Por eso te suplico que me dejes entrar…—el niño cerró los ojos, como si lo pensara, Ulquiorra esperaba pacientemente en medio del silencio, hasta que Grimmjow quisiera darle una respuesta.

—Ulquiorra…—su voz se oyó tan baja, que parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia—Tú puedes…—dijo con trabajo, avergonzado, no sabía exactamente porque, pero le daba pena decirle que si.

—Gracias Grimmjow…—lo besó con entrega, sintiendo de nuevo el néctar de esos tiernos labios, como si nunca los hubiera probado; profundizó sus caricias, buscando la entradita del niño, para introducir en él un primer dedo, lenta y suavemente, sintiendo la tención del menor—No tengas miedo, es como lo sentiste en tu boca, Pequeño…Voy a hacerlo suavemente…—lo besó de nuevo, logrando calmarlo un poco—No tengas miedo. Solo quiero amarte…—podía tocar la tibieza de su interior, sencillamente delicioso, lo hizo jadear ligeramente, el chico cerró los ojos con fuerza de nuevo—Cálmate, no te dolerá…—

El primer dedo entró lentamente, apenas causándole incomodidad, había cerrado los ojos porque los ecos del pasado amenazaban con resonar, Ulquiorra no cesaba de besarlo, de hablarle cariñosamente. Se acostumbró a aquella intromisión sin tanta dificultad, cuando ele pelinegro estaba seguro de que no le causaba molestias retiró su dígito con suavidad, comenzó a introducirle dos dedos, pero sintió que el niño no cedía ante la nueva invasión a cuerpo…

—Mnjj—exhaló, con dolor reflejado en la carita, sujetando la tela del saco que estaba bajo suyo con fuerza—Mnjjg…—

—No te tenses Grimmjow—besaba sobre su esternón, lamiéndolo sensualmente; concentró su mirada en el rostro del jovencito—No pienses en eso…—el chiquillo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados- Bésame… -le susurró, robándose su aliento con sus labios; metió con suavidad sus dedos en él, logrando que empezaran a deslizarse dentro del muchachito.

Ulquiorra se separó de él, inclinándose sobre la tierna intimidad del niño, metiéndosela a la boca, quería excitarlo de nuevo, succionó la cabecita de su pene con delicadeza una vez más, haciéndolo gemir entre sus gimoteos de dolor, logrando que tuviera otra erección; se sacó su miembro de la boca, lamiéndolo por todo lo largo, dejando resbalas su saliva hasta su entradita, lubricando más sus propios dedos; salivó apropósito un poco más, dejando chocar su aliento con la humedad, haciendo estremecer de nuevo al menor, su saliva seguía corriendo hacia la intimidad del peliazul.

Ambos dedos entraron finalmente, Ulquiorra no dejaba de lubricarlo con su saliva, preparándolo para la intromisión de tres dedos; retiró los dos dígitos despacio, subiendo por su cuerpo, hasta quedar a la altura de su pecho, posó sus labios justo sobre la pequeña tetilla derecha del niño, succionando con un poco avidez, haciéndolo gemir al muchachito, en ese mismo momento empezó a penetrarlo con sus tres dígitos…

Grimmjow gimoteó un poco mas, la sensible piel de su esfínter le dolía, se sentía como unas punzadas repentinas, que llegaban así como se iban, muy rápidamente; él comenzó a resoplar de placer, Ulquiorra succionaba deliciosamente en ambas tetillas, alternándolas; pasaba uno de sus brazos por la espalda del peliazul, acariciándolo cariñosamente, sin dejar de susurrarle palabras deliciosamente dulces y agradables en su oído,; sus promesas de amor y aquellos tres dedos invasores, que entraban en su blanda intimidad, le llevaban al inicio del delirio, esos tres dedos profanaban gentiles su interior, tocando un punto sensible que lo hacia querer mas…

Ulquiorra los fue sacando y metiendo pacientemente, mientras estimulaba sus mameloncitos, los cuales estaban ya bastante duros, tanto como lo estaba su falo, parecía que estaba listo para que lo hiciera suyo, y tenía que contenerse de no hacerlo de una estocada para no hacerle daño, y además no echar a perder todo el esfuerzo que había hecho con su pequeño...

—Te amo, Grimmjow...—le sonrió, apoyando su frente con la del chico, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente con cariño—Soy tuyo, te pertenezco totalmente…—besó sus labios, colocando su henchido miembro en aquella estrecha cavidad del menor.

—Ulquiorra…—susurró apenas, con la cara aun más roja, su corazón era una masa extraña llena de lava y abejas, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en aquellas palabras, tantos años había esperado por oírlas de alguien y era precisamente un "extraño" que conoció de la nada quien se las dedicaba…Ulquiorra empujó suavemente su miembro en su interior, levantándole ligeramente sus caderas—Mng…—abrió los ojos, de golpe, para volverlos a cerrar—¡No! ¡NO! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE!—gritó llorando—¡QUÍTALO! ¡QUÍTALO! ¡DUELE!—quiso moverse, sin lograrlo, el vampiro le había puesto una de sus manos en el pecho, pegándolo al suelo por completo, con su otra mano tomó su cabeza, fijándola igual.

—Abre los ojos…—al sentir la tensión del cuerpo del menor evitó que se pudiera mover, para que no fuera a hacerse daño, lo había penetrado con un tercio de su sexo, si alguno de los dos se movía le haría mas daño—Abre los ojos…—juntó sus frentes otra vez, quedando a escasos milímetros de sus labios —Abre los ojos mi amor…—el chico obedeció, mirándolo con las pupilas contraídas—Mírame a mí… Solo a mí… Él ni ella pueden dañarte, aquí solo somos tú y yo, Grimmjow… No te alejes de mí…—el chico dejó de llorar y sus lágrimas seguían surcando inclementes sus mejillas, los ecos de su memoria lo iban dejando tranquilo, lentamente, mientras veía el brillo de aquellas esmeraldas resplandecientes—No me dejes, Grimmjow…—lo besó tiernamente, logrando calmarlo casi por completo.

Ulquiorra se quedó quieto, sin dejar de besarlo ni un solo segundo; Grimmjow se abrazó de él, con mucha fuerza. El pelinegro esperó a sentir que el muchacho estaba completamente relajado para empezar a moverse, con extrema lentitud, amando cada gesto de ese jovencito, desde sus mas infantiles lloriqueos, pasando por sus estrepitosos berrinches, hasta sus arranques de ira, desde luego que igual amaba su ferocidad, demostrada con los arañazos que le estaba dejando marcados en su espalda…

Grimmjow gimoteaba, quejándose, de dolor y de placer; cerró sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del vampiro, negándose de forma inconsciente a soltarlo; la fricción de sus cuerpos lo estremecía, especialmente cuando era su tierno miembro el que era masajeado entre los cuerpos de ambos, más aun cuando Ulquiorra golpeaba en aquel punto que lo hacía delirar en éxtasis, cada vez el placer ganaba mas terreno sobre el dolor, produciéndole roncos y deliciosos gemidos…

Ulquiorra estaba entrando al peligroso estado de frenesí, se controlaba para no morder a su pequeño; rugía como una bestia, sonoro y fuerte, penetrando al chico con más fuerza, más profundamente…

—¡U…Ulquiorra!—llegó al cielo en ese segundo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, su cuerpo tembló desde la punta de su cabello hasta el mas ínfimo poro de sus pies, corriéndose sobre el vientre de su, ahora, amante, Ulquiorra tenía los ojos cerrados igual, abriéndolos un segundo para mirarlo al oír su nombre…

El amo llegó a la gloria solo un poco después, sin decir nada, solo gimiendo con fuerza, al ver a su pequeño tan relajado, con la carita sonrojada, y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, sintió enamorarse más de él…

—Te amo mi pequeño… Eres mi vida…—lo besó una vez más, mirando embelesado a su muchachito, el cual estaba llorando de nuevo, entreabriendo su sonrosada boca, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, tallándose los ojos con ambas manos—Shh no llores…—le sonrió tiernamente—No sufrirás por culpa mía, Grimmjow...—le acarició el rostro, sin intentar leer su mente, no quería confundirlo más—Te prometo que jamás voy a tocarte de nuevo sin tu permiso, ni tampoco seré un intruso en tus memorias, ni en tus pensamientos… Tú no podrás recordar esto jamás…—el pequeño pareció asustarse al oírlo hablar, él e inclinó sobre el niño para besarle en la frente.

—No… Espe… —dijo apenas en un hilo de voz, entre lágrimas, quiso empujarlo, pero fue inútil, y también muy tarde, cayó dormido apenas dejó de sentir los labios de Ulquiorra en su frente.

—Olvídate de mí… Olvida esta noche… Una sola noche de tu amor es suficiente para toda mi eternidad Grimmjow…—sonrió tristemente.

Salió del cuerpo del chiquillo, sacándole un último gemido entre sueños… Ahora tenía que limpiar todo y luego acostarse a descansar, la siguiente noche sería muy larga y cansina… En verdad renunciaría a él, para que nunca más tuviera que verlo llorar, con todo el dolor de su alma dejaría en el olvido a su más grande, y único, amor…

—Haré lo que sea necesario para hacerte feliz, aun si eso significa renunciar a ti, Grimmjow…—


End file.
